The Duck Knight in Duckburg
by Lupineleigh
Summary: Someone broke into Scrooge's mansion but didn't take anything, and Gyro's newest creation is acting up. DW and Gos are on the case, but their lives, and their relationship, are on the line as they face some rarely seen criminals... With some help from a famous nephew.   Rating Alert: there isn't any gore or angst, but there are some very dark turns ahead.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The summer night had a slight chill to it as clouds spilled over the moon, casting fleeting shadows across a well-manicured lawn. A fleet-footed shape darted out of the cover of the well-spaced oaks around the property line, darting to the house looming on the hill.

The stranger moved without pause toward one side of the house and scampered up the wall, clinging to it easily despite the dampness of the cold brick. _At least the rain is holding off_, the creature thought after a quick glance at the sky. Few things were worse than a wet stakeout.

The figure reached the unlocked window and wedged it open just enough to drop to the other side. There it paused, listening intently.

The room's other occupant snored away, undisturbed by the slight breeze created by his visitor's passage.

The creature moved lightly across the floor, its weight too slight to bend the carpet fibers. It scanned the room and went directly to the nightstand, searching for a piece of paper or a key. Any clue that might indicate where the formula was hidden.

The person who owned this house, and many businesses besides, was known for setting traps and having clever diversions in place to keep would-be thieves away from his assets. The thief currently standing in his room was specifically assigned to investigate his personal belongings, and, if necessary, bring him in for questioning.

The duck's snoring changed pitch and the vandal froze. The duck shifted under the covers, his face stopping inches away from the thief's. The creature skittered away, bumping a statuette on the nightstand.

The sleeper snorted and stirred.

The vandal waited, confident that even if the old duck turned on the lights, he wouldn't notice his uninvited guest.

The duck settled back into his sleep, mumbling contentedly.

The thief slipped out the window, closing it and returning to a tree top to watch and wait, glancing at the sky. If those thunderclouds were any inkling, it would be a miserable morning...

**Chapter 1**

Scrooge McDuck was sitting at home, holding the earpiece from his old fashioned gold phone to his head. He tapped a pencil impatiently on his notepad, glaring at his desk.

Duckworth patiently stood nearby, holding Scrooge's top hat and cane on a platter. Scrooge was about to close the 'deal' with a failing bank and was quickly tiring of the manager's plea for more financing.

"No, and for the umpteenth time since you've called, NO! I'm not giving ye one red cent and that's final!" He slammed the earpiece back on the cradle and glanced up testily. "Duckworth, reschedule my appointments for the day. I'm goin' for a swim..."

Scrooge snatched up his belongings and stormed toward the door.

"Yes, Sir..." Duckworth said levelly as he strode ahead of his employer to hold the door open for him. "Shall I cancel your meeting with the mayor, then?"

Scrooge paused. "No. I'll resume my schedule in an hour. I've had it up to here with beggars and pleaders...Cancel the 10 o'clock fundraiser..."

"Certainly, Sir, but isn't that the fundraiser for Master Huey's baseball team?"

"Awk! Blow me bagpipes! I plum forgot!" Scrooge gaped. "Well, niver mind. Forget what I said, Duckworth. I'll just take a half hour swim in me money bin..."

"As you wish..." Duckworth smiled graciously and opened the car door for him. As Duckworth started the car, Scrooge glanced back at the house.

"Duckworth, did ye by chance move me statue of Goldie this mornin'?"

"Pardon me, Sir...?" Duckworth looked at him questioningly in the rearview mirror.

"You heard me! When I got up this mornin', me darlin' Goldie was sitting a full half inch off center from her usual spot. I dinna leave her like that last night..."

"Perhaps you sleepwalked again, Sir..." Duckworth offered as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Perhaps, but I think I would recall gettin' up in the wee hours..."

Duckworth looked in the mirror at him again. "Are you suggesting someone broke in the house last night, Sir...?"

Scrooge thoughtfully rubbed his chin. "Ye niver know, Duckworth. At the rate technology is changin' these days, I wouldn't be surprised if me alarm system has been outdated..."

"Should I call the police commissioner, then?" Duckworth asked, his hand hovering over the car phone. It wasn't a touch screen set into the dashboard like modern car phones, but it worked efficiently enough.

Scrooge considered it, staring thoughtfully out his window at the silhouette of his money bin. He smirked and held up his hand.

"I wouldn't want to go botherin' the commissioner on an old duck's suspicions. I have another idea..."

Meanwhile, in a yellow suburban house on Avian Way...

"Mallard goes for the win. She feints left, right, takes the kick!"

Gosalyn kicked the soccer ball into the air. It bounced off the edge of the "net" (one of the blue chairs in the living room), ricocheted across the room, flew off the wall (just barely missing the Darkwing Duck statuette), rolled across the coffee table, and slid into the chair's skirt.

"GOAL!" she pumped her fists in the air.

"Gos-a-lyn!" Drake yelled from upstairs.

Gosalyn winced at his harsh tone.

Her father came half way down the stairs, his hair feathers sticking out in every direction and his toothbrush in hand with foam on his beak. Gosalyn giggled. He glared at her.

"How many times do I have to tell you: don't play hockey in the house!"

Gosalyn smirked and picked up the ball. He rolled his eyes and corrected himself.

"That includes soccer and baseball and any other sport _normally_ played _outdoors_! Put that away and finish your breakfast..."

"I did finish," Gosalyn quipped, bouncing the ball alternately on her knees. "Come on, Dad! Hurry up! I can't wait around all day!"

"As a matter of fact you can!" Drake retorted. "I'm your father and what I say goes! Now put that ball back in the garage where it belongs or we won't go to the amusement park today!"

Gosalyn jabbed her thumb toward the window. "Hell-o! Earth to Drake Mallard! It's raining cats and dogs out there! Unless you want to play mud puddle hopscotch, I think the park is out of the question for now. All the rides will be closed."

Drake sighed. "Of course it would rain on today of all days...!" Looking back at Gosalyn, he offered a slight smile. "Sorry, Kiddo. I know you were looking forward to going, but we'll go there some other time." Heading back to the bathroom, he called over his shoulder. "Now could you please find something less hazardous to our home and my health to occupy you until I finish dressing...?"

Gosalyn went up behind him and waited in the hall, rocking back and forth on her heels impatiently as she watched Drake rinse off his toothbrush. He was mostly dressed. All he needed was his vest and a comb. She had another idea.

"Well, you could do that, or...we could go to the tower and find some real action!" she hinted.

Drake chuckled. "Yeah right. I hate to burst your bubble, Gos, but I seriously doubt even Liquidator will be out on a day like this. Especially at..." he glanced at a clock on the wall. "Nine in the morning."

Gosalyn raised her arms in protest. "But that's what makes it so perfect! Nobody in their right mind is outside unless they have to be, so that means criminals and wackos and martians and mutants and celebrities could roam the streets without anyone noticing!"

"Again, why would anyone want to get wet..." Drake muttered.

"Come on, Dad! This is what I really want for my birthday!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

He looked at her questioningly. "Seriously?"

"Sure, why not?" she shrugged. "Patrolling the streets...," she mimed turning a steering wheel. "Busting bad guys..." she kicked at the air. "Building a reputation for being alert even when the weather is at its worst... Sounds like fun, huh, Dad?" She looked up with wide eyes and a hopeful smile.

"I was afraid you'd say that..." Drake grumbled, facing the mirror again.

"Hey! What's the big deal?" Gosalyn bristled. "I've been with you what, two whole years now, and next year I'll be in Junior High School..."

"Emphasis on the "junior"..." Drake growled, toweling off his face.

Gosalyn continued uninterrupted. "...And I know everything I need to fight the bad guys you face on a regular basis. I know all of your moves!"

Drake smirked. "Oh, you do, huh?"

He lunged at her.

She hopped up over his head and slid down his back.

Twisting his arm around, Drake snatched the edge of her shirt.

She wiggled out of his grasp and kicked off his back, darting down the hall. Drake pursued her.

Gosalyn fought back a laugh. This was fun!

She twisted and bounced off the wall, ricocheting past Drake. He blocked her, but she slipped past him.

She veered toward her room. He darted past to block her.

She climbed up on the stairs banister and slid down the railing. Drake followed her route of choice, sliding down on his feet.

Gosalyn flipped, landed on her feet, and zipped into the living room.

Drake leapt from the railing, landing just shy of the table with his statue on it, and took up pursuit.

Gosalyn used the living room to her advantage, launching her leaps from the furniture and ducking underneath the coffee table. No matter how close her father got to catching her, she stayed out of his reach.

Launchpad entered the racing zone, still knotting his scarf. An end of it flopped in his eyes and as he reached up to adjust it, he was spun in a circle by the momentum of the two racers.

"Whoa! Who turned on the fan?" he gasped as he straightened his scarf and cap.

Drake slid to a stop and ducked behind the sofa. As Gosalyn flew past him, he threw an afghan out just ahead of her. Bull's eye. It landed on top of her.

"Hey!" Gosalyn squawked in protest, struggling to move out from under the heavy blanket.

Drake quickly followed his impromptu tarp and wrestled with his squirming charge until she was free from the afghan. He scooped her up and plopped on the couch with her, sitting her in his lap. He planted a kiss on her head.

"How was that for a new move? Bet you didn't see that coming!" he smirked proudly.

"No fair, that's cheating!" Gosalyn protested with a grin.

Drake let her up and straightened his shirt with a haughty sniff. "Yep, yep, yep...Darkwing Duck always gets his man! Or, daughter, in this case...!"

"Hey, there's my little birthday buddy!" Launchpad grinned at Gosalyn and held out his arms for a hug.

She smiled and briefly embraced him before plopping back on the couch.

Launchpad cleared his throat and glanced between his housemates before reaching into his bomber jacket.

"Uh, I know we were supposed to wait until lunch before handing out your presents..." he grinned and shrugged sheepishly at Drake. Drake smiled. Launchpad grinned appreciatively and extracted his hand from his jacket. "However, seeing that the weather isn't going to cooperate any time soon, I thought this might cheer you up!"

He handed Gosalyn a small box with a big bow on it. Gos reached for it, but the bow was stuck to Launchpad's thumb. He chuckled and jerked the adhesive ribbon off of his thumb, handing over the present with a slight grimace. Some down feathers were still stuck to the bow.

"Sorry about that, hehe... I had a little trouble with the glue not sticking so I improvised..." Launchpad chuckled again. "Guess extra-strength Monkey Glue isn't the best thing to use in gift wrap, huh?"

Drake rolled his eyes.

"Thanks Launchpad," Gosalyn giggled and tore off the ribbon. Inside the box was a gift card to a huge sporting goods outlet store. Gosalyn grinned and thanked him again.

Launchpad accepted her gratitude graciously before turning his attention to Drake. "Sorry, DW. I checked the weather report... Looks like cats and dogs are in the forecast for the rest of the weekend... But on the bright side, I just found an ad for something indoors. Gos is bound to find _this_ interesting..." He proffered a newspaper clipping to Drake.

Gosalyn snatched it before Drake could take it and looked it over. Drake raised an eyebrow at both his impudent daughter and at Launchpad.

Launchpad explained with a shrug. "It's something Mr. McDee built a few years ago. I'm surprised you guys haven't been to it yet...It's the Scroogerama Dome, and right now Monster's Unanimous is performing on stage. They came straight from Swannsylvania. It's got Count Drakeula, Quackenstein, Quackimodo, a werewolf, a swamp thing and...Well, everything!"

Drake cringed at the mention of the werewolf, remembering all too clearly when he had been transformed into one.

"I thought we agreed to discuss alternative ideas _without an audience_...!" he said through clenched teeth, looking pointedly at Gosalyn and back to his chagrinned sidekick.

Launchpad shrugged again.

At that moment, the phone rang, providing a welcome distraction.

"I'll get it!" Gosalyn chimed, dropping the paper.

Drake seized it and studied the ad carefully.

Gosalyn answered and, after looking momentarily confused, held out the receiver. "Launchpad, it's for you..."

Launchpad took the phone and Gosalyn went to pick up her discarded soccer ball.

Sensing that Gosalyn had something on her mind, Drake set the paper down and followed her.

She rolled the ball back and forth across her shoulders a couple of times and started bouncing it on her knees.

Drake leaned against the kitchen doorway to watch her, wanting to tell her his own plans for the day. He smiled to himself as he waited for her to speak first, fully expecting her to pester him about her presents... And boy did he have a surprise for her!

Finally she broke the silence, but her words took him by surprise.

"Dad, I'm serious about the crime fighting thing. I'm tired of watching all the time... You need help! And not just from Launchpad..." Gosalyn glanced guiltily toward the den, hoping the pilot hadn't heard her. She looked back at Drake and saw a blank expression on his face. She sighed to herself, thinking that was a bad sign.

Drake, meanwhile, tried to sort what he'd just heard against what he'd anticipated. How was he going to get back to the subject of presents when she kept focusing on crime fighting?

Gosalyn continued playing with the ball as she defended her idea.

"I know all the super villains' major weaknesses just like you and I've taken on Negaduck and Megavolt on my own!" she tossed the ball in the air. "Annnnd I'll even let you have all the glory..."

"'Glory!'" Drake's voice rose several decibels. He caught the airborne ball and tucked it under his arm. "What's the point of glory if I lose the most important thing in the world to me in the process?" He knelt down in front of Gosalyn and rested a hand on her shoulder, looking her in the eye. "Gosalyn, Sweetie... Don't take this the wrong way, but the answer is no for now."

"But Da-ad...!"

"No." He shook his head. "You're not ready yet. You're still growing up, and you need to focus on schoolwork before graduating to the science of law enforcement and criminal pursuit."

"Science...?" she said sarcastically. "Yeah right! As if any of your _big entrances_..." she made quotation marks with her fingers. "And combat moves are scientifically planned..." He raised his finger to protest but she ignored him. "Besides, it's not like I'm trying to take your place! I'll just handle the thugs that are _unworthy _of your skills. And when we handle the hard time crooks and the big shots, you'll be in the front line taking them down, just like you always do! You'll still be the brains behind the outfit."

Drake smiled at the flattery just as Gosalyn had known he would. She smirked to herself and pressed on.

"I just wanna make sure someone's got your back... Besides..." she raised her arms. "Quiverwing Quack is way too cool to drop. I've got to stay in the public eye so that, when I do go solo, I'll have my reputation all set up and everything. Criminals will run before I even finish my intro..."

Gosalyn hid a wry smirk and looked hopefully up at her father. Surely he would see the reasoning behind that argument.

Drake stayed silent for a moment, thoughtfully rubbing his chin. For a moment, he looked like he was going to agree and Gosalyn crossed her fingers behind her back excitedly. Then some other thought occurred to him and his expression soured. He shook his head.

"Sorry Gossie...the answer's still no."

She crossed her arms and harrumphed.

"I'm sorry, but that's just how it is. You're still too immature to be a superhero and that's final." Drake patted her head and walked toward the kitchen, leaving her seething.

Launchpad peeked in from the den, covering the phone speaker with his hand. "Hey, uh Drake? Mr. McDee would like to speak with ya...if that's okay...?" he grinned awkwardly. He looked at Gosalyn's face and grimaced, knowing there would be trouble later on...

Drake raised his brow and politely accepted the phone, heading back into the den with it.

"Drake, here..." he said levelly.

"Ah, Mr. Mallard," Scrooge's voice on the other end of the receiver was bright with a smile. "I was just talking to Launchpad about you and yer bonnie lass. Would you consider stopping by my house for a visit on your way to the Scroogerama Dome?"

"Who said anything about going?" Drake asked suspiciously. "Launchpad just showed me the ad for it a minute ago..."

"Aye, and he mentioned it was Gosalyn's birthday today too," Scrooge needled. He hadn't become the most successful businessman in the world by being sweet and subtle. "What better way to entertain her on a rainy day than going someplace new...?"

As Drake considered this, Scrooge got around to the real reason he was calling.

"I also would like you to take a look around me mansion. I suspect someone was snooping around here early this morning..."

"Me? Really?" Drake brightened before remembering he was talking to someone who, as far as he knew, wasn't privy to the knowledge that he was Darkwing Duck. He cleared his throat awkwardly and asked in a more serious tone.

"Why not call the police? I'm sure they would love to look into this for you..." Drake smiled wryly as he said this, thinking of all the St. Canard law enforcers who would trip over themselves to do the rich duck's bidding. Plus there was Gizmoduck... Come to think of it, why wasn't Scrooge asking his own hired helper? Didn't Gizmoduck have something in his suit like, say, a magnifying glass or a scanner that could recognize footprints...?

"Aye, they would...," Scrooge agreed smoothly. It took a moment for Drake to get his thoughts back in order to listen to Scrooge's comments. "...But if it turns out to be a false alarm, then the next time I call the police about somethin' suspicious, they'll automatically think I'm losing me mind and would barely give it a glance..."

Drake had to admit that was a good reason not to call the police.

"...And I specifically recall Launchpad mentioning you were good with security details..." Scrooge added firmly.

"Hehe..." Drake nervously tugged on his collar. "Good ol' Launchpad...speaking without _thinking_ first..." he gritted his teeth and eyed his sidekick.

Sensing he was in trouble for something, Launchpad grinned nervously.

"Ah, gee, I just remembered..." he said, fumbling in his pocket for the car keys." I've got to pick up the, uh...cake! Hehe." He scurried out of Drake's line of sight.

Drake scowled at Launchpad's retreating back.

Scrooge smiled to himself. He had heard the whole exchange. "Speaking of a party, I was thinking of having a little get together with me nephews. They're aboot Gosalyn's age and they love sports... Maybe they could entertain each other while you check mah home security measures..."

Drake wasn't entirely convinced. After all, he had that surprise for Gosalyn he really wanted to give her (at the right moment, which was most certainly not now). And his superhero super senses were tingling with suspicion that part of Scrooge's reason for extending the invitation was to get a free home security consult. (Much like Darkwing's inspection of Scrooge's money bin a couple months ago... It still irked him that he hadn't been _paid_ for his expertise and his ingenious suggestions. Even a "Thank you" would have sufficed.)

However, as he leaned against the hallway partition Drake noticed Gosalyn looking over the ad for the Scroogerama Dome again. Monsters and live entertainment would be just the sort of thing to take her mind off of crime fighting for a little while...and give her something special for her birthday...

He sighed.

"Alright. We'll come..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As McDuck left for his money bin, his nighttime visitor irritably shifted in a tree. She was supposed to find the missing formula. With McDuck out of the way, she would have another chance to snoop around his house, but it was a pain having to work around his alarms.

When she was first assigned this job a week ago, she had applied for a cheap position as a maid at the mansion, learning her way around it. (Or at least what she could investigate. Scrooge's annoying butler had stayed within earshot the whole time she snooped. He finally threw her out after catching her looking through McDuck's papers.) At the time, the formula had been little more than a rumor. One that whetted the appetite of every villain in Calisota.

This formula, invented by Gyro Gearloose, the same guy who had made Gizmoduck such a success, was supposed to give whoever drinks it limitless energy. In FOWL's hands, it could make a strong army even more powerful. A scientist working on a new weapon could work nonstop and finish the product sooner. It was too much to resist.

Gyro had sampled the formula shortly after completing it and ended up working nonstop for forty hours straight. He'd finished over half of his inventions, cleaned up his house, and walked all the way to Mouseton, participating in a marathon. His easy jog to the finish line had gotten the media's attention and he announced then that he had invented a formula that kept him from getting tired. He also admitted that he still had some kinks to work out before he could sell it.

Scrooge, of course, had immediately seen the profit potential and he ordered Gyro to keep everything related to the formula under wraps until it was perfected. Scrooge had also appointed Gizmoduck to guard Gyro until the formula could go to mass market.

After two days and nights of guarding Gyro (on top of his regular duties as Scrooge's on-call security guard and personal accountant), Gizmoduck could barely focus on anything. He requested a sample of the formula to help him recuperate from the long hours of his shift. Gyro generously allowed Gizmo to take a larger sample than he himself had tried and the effects were almost immediate.

Gizmo had driven off to inspect the property lines and started rigging together simple tripwires for alarms around the house. He also drove down to the dog pound, borrowed a Doberman for a guard dog, built a dog house for it and a fence, and put all of those on Gyro's property.

With the dog guarding Gyro in his stead, Fenton went back to his office and double-checked all his data for Scrooge. He then finished Scrooge's tax forms and drove down to the money bin to check on it before going back to Gyro's.

Gyro was delighted when Fenton told him everything he had done.

Apparently the formula did more than cut down on the need to sleep and eat; it also increased speed (that was how Gyro got to Mouseton so quickly without a car), strength, and thought processes, as well as stamina.

Gyro decided to term the new formula Triple S InstaBoost (standing for strength, speed, stamina, and energy boost). Gizmoduck had gotten stuff done that had been piling up all year long. The evidence of progress excited Gyro and Gizmo.

Still feeling the need to do more after wearing down the Gizmosuit's battery, Fenton went home to fix the satellite dish for his mother. He cleaned up the trailer and the vicinity around it, making his Ma'Ma's home the nicest and neatest trailer in the park. Now, a day since he'd taken the formula, Gizmoduck was back on guard duty and still seemed to be going strong.

Hearing about the formula's success, FOWL dispatched spies to the inventor's house, tapping his phone and Internet cables, in addition to some less obvious areas.

Unfortunately for FOWL, Gyro's lamp/robot, Helper, found the bug on the phone line while Gyro was talking to Scrooge. Helper alerted Gyro and Gyro told Scrooge about it. Scrooge reacted by ordering Gyro to pack up everything related to the formula and give it to him for safe keeping.

FOWL's High Command, determined to get a hold of that formula for their world domination schemes, sent out their newest recruit; one who had the ability to blend in and take on all sorts of guises. Their operative posed as a famous reporter to question Gyro about his formula. When that proved to have no leads, the operative focused on Scrooge, applying for a position as a cleaning maid and scoping out the house. The agent had found nothing in Scrooge's belongings to tell them where the formula was located, therefore they assumed it was in the money bin.

FOWL was well aware of the defenses around the infamous money bin. One or two of their operatives had attempted to slip past the bin's security and had been humiliatingly defeated. High Command was frustrated. Short of uprooting or drilling underneath the building, the bin was impenetrable.

Then someone close to High Command suggested a plan. Take out Gizmoduck using with a magnet or an electric pulse, kidnap him, and force Scrooge to retrieve the formula to keep his helmeted hero alive. Even if that didn't force Scrooge's hand, it would cripple his most effective security guard and leave Scrooge feeling vulnerable.

In the meantime, FOWL would send in some agents to capture Gearloose for questioning. And the agent infiltrating McDuck Manor would either call in with information, or bring in McDuck himself...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Check it out! Is that a house or a museum?" Gosalyn pointed to McDuck Manor, her beak pressed to the glass. She had seen film clips and pictures of the stately mansion, but her last visit to Duckburg had only been to the money bin.

Launchpad chuckled at her question and enthusiasm.  
>"Both. Wait until you see inside. It's got paintings on the walls and sculptures and antique furniture..."<p>

"Another reason to stay outside..." Drake growled, his elbow propped up on the car door.

"Plus the boys have just about every piece of sports equipment you can imagine," Launchpad winked at Gos in the rearview mirror. "Mr. McDee likes to play too. He's pretty good at baseball."

"Keeeen gear!" Gosalyn's eyes widened.

"Yeah, great," Drake muttered unenthusiastically. "I'll bet he has his own swim team too."

"Uh, I don't know about a swim team, DW, but I do know Mr. McDee has a pool. Hehe. Makes a good landing pad, too." Launchpad grinned a little nervously.

Drake rolled his eyes.

Gosalyn stared out the window at the fence around the property and the wide, neatly manicured lawn. The three stayed quiet until they pulled up the driveway. They saw another car sitting in front of the mansion and Launchpad laughed in delight.  
>"Hey! You're in luck, Gos! Mr. McDee's nephews are here!"<p>

"Nephews...?" Drake started. In all the commotion of packing for the drive, he'd forgotten that little detail in McDuck's plan to lure him out here.

Gosalyn looked questioningly at Launchpad in the mirror.

Launchpad chuckled nervously before replying. "Yeah...Huey, Dewey, and Louie. I used to have a hard time telling them apart, but they always wear different colors."

"How old are they?" Gosalyn asked.

Drake gritted his teeth, clearly wanting to ask the same thing and dreading the answer.

"Um...I dunno. You'll have to ask them," Launchpad shrugged again. "I know they're in high school now, but I dunno which grade."

Gosalyn looked back out the window and saw the trio hugging Scrooge.

"High school? Looks like they skipped a few grades..." she commented, noting their height. The brothers had grown since Launchpad had last seen them, but they were still shorter than their uncle was.

Drake didn't comment.

Launchpad parked the car.

Duckworth promptly opened Drake's door for him.  
>"Good day, Sir..." the canine butler said with stiff formality.<p>

Drake's brow wrinkled distastefully. He had forgotten about Scrooge's manservant and he wasn't comfortable having hired help around him. Especially around his daughter, who could easily get used to be waited on.  
>Drake hurried to open the door for Gosalyn before Duckworth could reach it. Just as his hand brushed the handle, Gosalyn swung it open, slamming it into him.<p>

Oblivious to the groaning smear on her window, she hopped out and greeted Duckworth.  
>"Hi, nice to meet ya I'm Gosalyn Mallard what's your name?" Although she was being polite, Gosalyn was already busy looking for something to play with.<p>

Duckworth arched an eyebrow at the redhead, but busied himself with helping Drake to his feet.  
>"My name's Duckworth, and I will be assisting you during your...visit." he said as much to Drake as to Gosalyn's back.<p>

Drake shrugged out of the butler's gloved hands and rubbed his jaw.  
>"Yeah, nice to meet you and all that..." he muttered, his attention divided between Gosalyn and the boys she was inevitably about to meet.<p>

Duckworth drew a duster out of his pocket and brushed off Drake's shirt. Drake shot him a glare and moved out of reach.  
>"Thanks for the help, pal, but I don't need dusting, I don't need waiting on, and I don't need help! If you want to be of "assistance," I suggest you keep a close eye on those kids..." he jabbed a thumb in the direction of the triplets. They had already pulled out their phones and were busy ignoring the commotion going on.<p>

"Believe me, I will..." Duckworth straightened sharply and put the duster away, brushing off his hands irately.

Launchpad met Duckworth's eyes and shrugged, smiling encouragingly.  
>Duckworth allowed a small smile in return and stepped off to the side.<br>Drake caught up to Gosalyn and tugged on her shirt.  
>"Just remember, Gosalyn, we're here as a courtesy to Mr. McDuck for giving us a discount on those theater tickets. I expect you to be on your best behavior every moment!" he warned.<p>

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Gosalyn muttered noncommittally without breaking stride.

Drake forced her to meet his eyes. "I'm serious, Gos! I can't afford to replace anything that gets broken here! We don't want to get on the bad side of the world's richest duck. If you so much as breathe on a priceless antique, we are going to drive all the way back home and you can forget your birthday party!"

"Okay, okay, chill!" Gosalyn held up her hands. "I promise I won't break anything! I just want to check it out...

Drake opened his mouth to say something else, but Gosalyn closed in on McDuck's family. Huey, Dewey, and Louie greeted her with distant "Hi's" and other forms of greeting without taking their eyes off their screens.

Gosalyn frowned at them but quickly cast aside her disappointment when she saw Scrooge looking her way, smiling. She held out her hand to shake his. He readily accepted.  
>"Hi, Mr. McDuck, how're you doing?" she asked quickly. Turning to the triplets, she proffered her hand. "I'm Gosalyn Mallard."<br>The triplets briefly looked up, shook her hand, and went back to their games. Gosalyn put her hands on her hips in annoyance.

Scrooge stepped forward to break up the building tension. "Mind your manners, boys," he chided mildly, earning a grateful smile from Gosalyn.

Scrooge returned the smile and introduced the boys to her. He also took the initiative to introduce Drake as he stepped protectively beside her.

"And this is Gosalyn's father, Drake Mallard. Mr. Mallard, Huey, Dewey, and Louie." Scrooge looked past him and smiled even more broadly. "And this man doesn't need introducing..." he pointed with his cane.  
>Launchpad stepped up alongside Drake and the boys practically flew to him with delighted cries.<p>

"Long time, no see!" Dewey grinned.

"How' ya doin'" Huey asked with a distant smile.

"Yo, what's crack a'lackin, Quackman?" Louie slapped palms with Launchpad.

Launchpad stared at him blankly. Drake also looked a little lost.

"He means, how are you?" Gosalyn translated with a hint of sarcasm.

"Oh! Uh, sky is high and clouds are few...Or, uh, thick, as the case may be... Still, it's a good day for flyin'," Launchpad attempted to sound cool. Seeing the blank expressions he was getting, he nudged Drake in an attempt to get some normal interaction. "'Course, any day's good for flying. Right, Drake?"  
>Drake smirked at his pal. "Yeah, great day for flying, alright. If you're not struck by lightning first..." he noted as he glanced up at a thick thunderhead moving toward them.<p>

Scrooge cleared his throat. "Right. Well, we best see Donald off before he leaves."

Louie looked startled. "Uncle D's leaving? We thought..."

"We were all..." Huey picked up the sentence.

"...spending the weekend together..." Dewey finished.

"Aye, we are!" Scrooge smiled. "He's picking Daisy up from Mouseton. They'll both be back here soon."

"A family reunion, huh?" Drake said with a slight smirk. "Oh well, we wouldn't want to intrude, so we'll let you get back to catching up and come back some other time..." he called over his shoulder, herding Gosalyn toward the car. "How 'bout next century...?" he muttered under his breath.

"But we just got here!" Launchpad protested.

"Hey, Launchpad," Dewey interrupted, making Drake grit his teeth even as his family turned to face the speaker. "Where's the plane you were telling us about? The one you fly for that Darkwing Duck guy?"

"Yeah!" Huey piped up. "Gyro said it was shaped like a duck's head and all! What's up with that?"

"Well..." Launchpad looked a little sheepish, but before he could answer, a strange raspy voice made them all look at the other vehicle.

"Well boys, Ah'm off ta' pickup Daizy," Donald said, holding out his arms for a hug.

Drake and Gosalyn, having never heard Donald's lisp before, couldn't help but stare.  
>"What did he say?" they exchanged puzzled looks.<p>

"Beats me..." Launchpad admitted quietly to them. "I've known him for years and I've only understood about ten words."

"Those were words?" Gosalyn scratched her head.

"What's with the costume...?" Drake smirked. "A sailor suit and hat? Ha!" Hiding his mouth behind a hand, he muttered to his friends. "And people say I'M a lousy dresser...Sheesh!"

"Shh!" Gosalyn hissed as she continued watching the scene unfold.

Oblivious to the Mallards standing a few yards away, Donald went to shake Scrooge's hand. "Bye, Uncle Scrooge. I'll see 'u soon."

"See you later, lad," Scrooge smiled. "Drive safely."

"Hahahahaha," Donald chuckled, his voice buzzing like a motor.

Drake covered his ear slits, gritting his teeth against the irritating noise.

"That's a good one, Uncle Scrooge!" Donald grinned. "You know me!"

"Aye, that I do, Donald... That I do..." Scrooge said, looking resigned.

Donald got partial hugs from the boys. He squeezed all three at once in a big group hug and turned back to his car. He was about to get in to the blue van when he finally noticed Launchpad and the Mallards.

"Launchpad!" he exclaimed exuberantly, holding out his arms. He hurried over to pump the pilot's hand. "How've you been? I haven't seen you in ages..." Donald chuckled warmly again and Drake winced.  
>Launchpad, after carefully extracting his hand from Donald's firm grip, figured out the gist of what he'd said. He answered something along the lines of flying around as usual, but Donald's attention had already wandered from him. He went up to Gosalyn and extended his hand to her. Surprised, she hesitantly shook it.<br>"Hi there. What bright hair you have!" Donald exclaimed cheerfully to her. "Daisy would love it. My name's Donald. What's yours?"

Gosalyn glanced up at Launchpad for help. Launchpad shrugged.

Drake mistook her look to mean she was frightened and, not understanding a word of Donald's friendly greeting, he reacted to the sight of a stranger cornering his little girl. He stepped firmly between Gosalyn and Donald, his eyes sparking furiously.

"Back off, Buster!" Drake snapped in Donald's face. "Nobody approaches MY daughter without MY permission!"

Donald recovered from his surprise and leaned forward, clenching his fists indignantly. "Hey! What's dabigidea!"

"It was the pig's idea?" Drake practically shouted, misunderstanding Donald again. "I'll show you an idea or two..." He rolled up his sleeves threateningly.

"Why...You...!" Donald reciprocated, pulling his hand back for a punch.

Launchpad intercepted, holding his hands between the two angry ducks.  
>"Easy, DW..." Launchpad said gently. "Donald was just introducing himself. Isn't that right, Little Buddy?" he glanced at Donald in askance.<p>

"That's right!" Donald nodded his head sharply. "I was introducin' myself. Who are you?" He eyeballed Drake suspiciously, taking in the other duck's pink shirt and argyle sweater vest.

"'Hoo r ewe'?" Drake mocked Donald. "I'll tell you who I am! I'm...!"

"Daaad...!" Gosalyn warned, putting her hands on her hips. Drake slowly deflated.

"Visiting..." Drake finished, with a sideways glance at his daughter. She smirked. "We're from out of town."  
>Hearing Scrooge's cane tap on the pavement, Drake abruptly recalled where he was and to whom he was talking. Realizing he had made a fool out of himself, he forced a smile and extended his hand.<br>"Er, sorry about the misunderstanding, Pal. No hard feelings, right?" Drake grinned nervously as the tapping sound moved closer.

"Well..." Donald considered without taking his eyes off him.  
>Drake sweated bullets.<br>Donald finally allowed a small smile and accepted his hand with a chipper "Okay!"

By now, Scrooge was beside his nephew and he tactfully finished the introductions by gesturing politely to Drake and catching Donald's eye with a hard stare.  
>"Donald, this is Drake Mallard. He's coome all the way from St. Canard to celebrate his daughter's birthday with us." Glancing around, Scrooge spied the triplets, who were still busy playing games on their phones. He raised his voice to get their attention. "It'll be loads of fun for everyone. Right, boys?"<p>

"Right..." echoed three unenthusiastic voices. None of them looked up from their games.

Gosalyn walked over to peek at the device in Louie's hands.  
>"Wha'cha playing? Sounds like fun..." she commented, listening to the squealing tire sound effects.<p>

Louie shrugged. "Just drag racing. Nothing a girl would be interested in..."

Gosalyn steamed. "'Girl?' Now wait a second here! Launchpad was telling me about all the sports you used to play and I've just spent 55 minutes and forty two seconds sitting in a car, on my birthday, just so I could have fun someplace new! Now, either one of you show me where the sports things are or I'm shoving this thing," she snatched Louie's phone from his hand and held it out of his reach. "...down your throat! Got that?"

"Hey, gimme that!" Louie protested, reaching for his phone.

Gosalyn easily evaded him, elbowing him in the stomach in response to the shove he gave her.

"You can't treat us that way!" Huey exclaimed, putting away his phone so he could help Louie.  
>Gosalyn evaded both of them with a stubborn look on her face.<p>

Donald, Drake, and Scrooge yelled to stop the kids but Launchpad held the protective mallards back.  
>"I hate ta' say this to you guys, but let 'em work it out. They're all good kids. They won't hurt each other..." the pilot explained firmly.<br>Scrooge straightened his clothes indignantly but held his peace.  
>Donald threw a fit, but Launchpad's hand on his collar kept him from doing more than squawking and hopping up and down.<br>Drake covered his ears again and simmered, annoyed with Donald and his nephews. How dare those brats treat his daughter like a piece of furniture... He gauged the boys' actions carefully, ready to spring should any of those flailing hands pack a punch in them. And he also kept a sharp eye on Gosalyn. He saw the phone in her hand and figured out the reason behind the argument. That made him even angrier...

Huey tried to pin Gosalyn's arms behind her back. She rewarded him by stomping hard on his foot. He hopped up and down holding the sore appendage while Louie glared daggers at her.  
>"Give me back my phone or I'll..."<p>

"You'll what?" Gosalyn challenged.

"Gos-a-lyn!" Drake's voice rose above the argument.

She glared at him, daring him to punish her for standing up for herself.  
>All Drake saw was his daughter getting into a fight with McDuck's nephews over a phone. He was not about to side with her. "Give him back his property and walk away!"<p>

"But he started it!" Gosalyn pointed an accusing finger.

"Did not!" Louie protested indignantly.

"Yeah, she stole it from him!" Huey limped up to stand by his brother.

Dewey, after a moment of indecision, stepped up to Gosalyn and held out his hand. She eyed it suspiciously.  
>"I apologize on behalf of my brothers," he said sincerely, surprising everyone.<p>

"Hey, whose side are you on, Dew!" Huey protested. Dewey ignored him.

"We'll show you where all the games are at, if you're still interested," he offered quietly.

Drake started to say something, but Gosalyn spoke for herself.  
>"Sure," she shrugged. "I guess... Here..." she handed Dewey the phone. "I didn't press any buttons..." she added as a way of apologizing and reassuring her dad that no harm had come to the electronic.<p>

"Thanks," Dewey said, handing the phone back to Louie. "Come on. The baseball stuff was in the garage last I checked..." he glanced back at Scrooge. Scrooge started to shrug but Duckworth opened the garage door and pointed his arm at the rack of equipment.

"Everything is where it should be, Master Dewey," Duckworth waved them in without looking at anyone. "And we have an assortment of video games if you'd prefer, Miss Mallard," he added.

"Cool. Thanks," Gosalyn replied quietly.  
>Drake watched her go, wondering what had just happened.<p>

Scrooge just smiled. "That's me boys. A little quick on the draw, but good-hearted lads, each of them. Ye just have to get to know them a little."

"Yeah," Donald echoed, deflating. He straightened his jacket and smiled. "Well, see you guys later," he waved as he walked over to his car.

Scrooge tapped his cane on the driveway as they watched Donald drive.  
>Donald stepped on the reverse too hard, backing toward Scrooge, Launchpad, and Drake. The three ducks fled, but Donald got his vehicle back in gear. He leaned out the window and chuckled in embarrassment.<br>"Whoops. Sorry, Uncle Scrooge..."

Scrooge slowly shook his head before turning to his guests. "Well, now that all that's been settled, why don't we take our chat inside and have a bit of lemonade. Mrs. Beakley's been in the kitchen all mornin' fixing up something special..."

Drake smiled appreciatively. "Thanks..." As Scrooge started off, Drake leaned in close to Launchpad and hissed. "What's with that Donald guy? Does he have laryngitis or something?"

"Beats me," Launchpad shrugged. "He's talked like that since I met 'im and that was..." he started counting on his fingers with look of fierce concentration. "Let's see...four, no five years ago? Or maybe it was three and a half..."

Drake sighed and moved on, leaving Launchpad in his wake, still counting.

* * *

><p>AN: Just a brief note here, this is the first fanfic featuring Donald Duck and Drake Mallard together and, while it's not the main theme of this story, this idea (submitted and developed by BeecroftA) of having them meet kick-started the story. Better yet, their interactions have only just begun!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Not long after everyone went inside, Webby came out of the kitchen with a lemonade pitcher in hand and a bright smile on her face. She greeted everyone and started to chat. She peppered Gosalyn with questions about "girly" things such as makeup, fashion, and whether she was still interested in dolls. Gosalyn's answer to the last was "never got into them..."

Webby just replied "Oh, I see," and changed the topic. She nattered to the point that she nearly put Gosalyn to sleep, but one cool thing she did was show Gosalyn how to work the Wee system. Gosalyn immediately picked out a game and stayed busy for about twenty minutes, taking out virtual enemies on the TV screen with the handheld controller and motion-sensing mat.

Webby cheered for her and even teamed up with Gosalyn in a tennis game. They both scored against their virtual opponent and together won the "tournament." They celebrated by bumping fists and telling Launchpad and Drake all about their success. Both adults smiled.

Huey, Dewey, and Louie were back on their phones, pretending to be engrossed in their games, but they had been secretly watching Gosalyn's progress. Huey feigned indifference but Louie was impressed. Gosalyn and Webby had soundly beaten his record and tied with Huey's.

Mrs. Beakley came into the room shortly after that and announced lunch was ready. Scrooge said there was no point in wasting hot food waiting for Donald and Daisy since the storm had likely slowed them down.

The group sat down to a comfortable spread big enough to fill Launchpad up but simple enough to appeal to most tastes. Drake was especially appreciative that none of the entrees were spicy.

Webbigail kept up light chatter about the classes she was taking at school and how good her grades were. Of course, any mention of school and grades made Gosalyn sink sulkily into her seat. Same with the triplets.

Scrooge tried to encourage Gosalyn to talk about her interests, but she answered his questions as briefly and vaguely as possible. It wasn't hard for her to talk, but it was hard to keep up a cheerful outlook when her mind kept wandering back to St. Canard. Gosalyn spent most of the time toying with her food, wondering what Honker was doing at the moment with his family. She started imagining a crime wave sweeping across the city without Darkwing and Quiverwing Quack out there to protect it and got swept up in the momentum of her mind.

Drake noticed Gosalyn's unusual reticence and he cleared his throat to catch her attention. Once he had it, he changed the subject to sports, which Gosalyn would have been game to, but Webby didn't give her much of a chance to respond.

The topic of sports reminded Webby of the teams she played on and she talked about everything she did. Gosalyn and the triplets let her go on about Duckburg's minor league baseball team, swim team, hockey team, and softball without interrupting, even though all four of them could have added to her narrative with their own stories.

Launchpad tried lightening the mood with self-deprecating jokes and wild stories about his adventures, but the laughter that ensued was halfhearted at best.

The triplets spent most of the time texting each other under the table and Gosalyn had found herself wishing for Honker's company.

Although Drake had told Launchpad, and through him Scrooge, that he wanted to wait until after the show before letting Gosalyn open her presents, Scrooge got up from the table to retrieve his present for her. He insisted she open it now in order to cheer her up. He missed seeing her smile just as much as Drake did. His gift was a coin collecting folio, which in Scrooge's opinion was a grand gift. To Gosalyn, it was a waste of space.

Drake found it insulting to have yet another reminder of McDuck's wealth shoved in his face, but he politely, if a little stiffly, thanked Scrooge. Afterwards, he asked Gosalyn if she wanted to go out and play ball. She readily agreed and they pulled on their galoshes and raincoats to go out.

Launchpad and Scrooge stayed inside and chatted for a bit, watching Drake and Gosalyn play catch. Scrooge was about to ask Launchpad about Drake when he noticed Drake climbing a tree. He rose from his chair to press his beak against the window.

"Blow me bagpipes...what does he think he's doin'?"

Drake was in the oak tree to retrieve the baseball from a bird's nest. He found it easily enough and tossed the ball back to Gosalyn. However, as he started climbing back down, his boot (which he had neglected to take off before climbing) slipped off the bark and Drake lost his grip.

"DW!" Launchpad yelled, racing outside. Scrooge was just a step behind him. They were both too far away to offer any help.

Drake twisted, trying to catch himself on tree limbs as he fell. He managed to snag a couple, but none of them were thick enough to support his weight. He hit the ground...right in the middle of a mud puddle.

Launchpad grimaced, pitying both Drake and himself and Gos. Drake already had a fierce scowl on his face, promising a nasty temper tantrum later...if he didn't explode now...

Gosalyn fought back a giggle.

Poor Drake was splattered with mud and he had leaves and twigs sticking out all over him at odd angles. He looked like he was wearing a costume.

He irately wiped his hand down his face, clearing away the debris but leaving a smear of mud on his beak resembling a mustache. Gosalyn chuckled even more.

"Are ye alright, Laddie...?" Scrooge asked, carefully schooling his expression into one of neutrality.

"I'm fine..." Drake said, his voice strained and just barely polite. He tried to stand but slipped and fell backwards, getting more mud on him.

Launchpad wordlessly helped him up, knowing from experience it was better to keep quiet than to try to say anything. Drake was as tense as a bowstring and ready to snap at anything.

Scrooge started to say something, but Duckworth came to the rescue with a towel and a sponge in a bucket.

"Here you are, Sir..." the butler said politely as he proffered the bucket and held out a tray for Drake's messy raincoat.

It took Drake a moment to understand but he tugged off the coat and laid it on the tray, taking care not to slop mud on the butler's spotless suit. Drake quickly rinsed off his face and hands and gratefully thanked Duckworth for his consideration.

"You're quite welcome, Sir," Duckworth replied, unfazed as always. "If you will, I shall provide you with one of Mr. McDuck's spare robes and put your clothes in the wash..."

At the reminder of the rest of his attire, Drake looked warily over his shirt, searching for a stain. His smile returned. The coat had protected his clothes. All he saw was a bit of dirt on his collar.

"Nah," Drake responded to Duckworth's suggestion, waving his hand airily. "I'll pass. But thanks for the offer, Pal..." To Gosalyn he added. "Come on, Gos. Playtime's over."

"Ah, nuts..." Gosalyn pumped the air with her fist. "And just as I was getting warmed up..."

They were met at the door by the triplets, who immediately turned back to their phones and feigned disinterest. Gos smirked as she passed them, tossing the muddy baseball in the air and catching it.

Drake, Launchpad, and Scrooge continued past the kids without a glance. Gosalyn hung around a second longer, tossing the ball higher. Louie couldn't resist anymore.

"Hey, that was some toss there, Kid..." Louie complimented.

Gosalyn smiled smugly. "Which one? The one that would have scored three home runs or the one that went out of the ball park...?" she prompted.

Drake glanced warningly at her over his shoulder.

Gosalyn smiled sweetly and stopped tossing the ball.

Duckworth paused beside her and held out his hand. She stared at him in confusion before figuring out what he wanted and grudgingly handing the ball over. He firmly thanked her and took it back to the garage.

Louie watched all this interplay before answering Gosalyn's question. "Well, all of your tosses were pretty good..."

"For a 'girl'." Huey taunted, but Louie elbowed him. Huey looked at him in surprise. "What?"

"Louie's right," Dewey volunteered. "You'd make a swell catcher on a baseball team...How are you at swinging?"

"Better than most..." Gosalyn smiled at her fingernails. It wasn't a brag so much as a statement of the truth.

"Quackeroonie!" Dewey looked a little astonished. "So, do you play on the softball team at your school...?"

"No, that's for 'girrrls'," Gosalyn said sarcastically. She smiled smugly. "Besides, I'm much too busy with basketball and soccer...I also play hockey in the St. Canard Minors League and baseball...Oh, and I'm really good at track and field..."

"Quackeroonie!" Louie and Dewey echoed. Dewey continued. "Gosh, you sound like us when we were in the third grade. How old are you now?"

"Eleven..." Gosalyn frowned, wondering where this conversation was taking her.

"Ah, forget it!" Huey waved his hand dismissively. "We did way more than any other kids back then. By the time we turned eleven, we'd been around the world several times!"

"Well so have I!" Gosalyn put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah right..." he said over his shoulder.

"Try me...!" Gosalyn grabbed Huey's shirtfront.

He pulled out of her grasp and straightened his clothes. "Alright, fine. What were you doing when you traveled 'around the world several times,' huh?"

Gosalyn smirked and proudly put her hand on her hips. "I was accompanying a world-famous crime fighter on a few missions to SAVE the Planet!"

"Heh, yeah right!" Dewey laughed, waving his hand mockingly. "And who's this 'world-famous crime fighter,' any way? Gizmoduck?" he chuckled.

"As if..." Gosalyn rolled her eyes. "He's a nice guy and his suit is supercool and all that, but he's no big deal compared to a 'real' superhero."

"Who?" Dewey and Louie asked in unison, wide-eyed.

"Darkwing Duck..." Gosalyn regarded her fingernails.

There was a moment's pause when all any one heard was their own breathing and a clock ticking. Huey and Dewey started laughing.

Louie giggled half-heartedly, still looking a little starry eyed. Unlike his brothers, who simply watched the news on TV and online, Louie kept a scrapbook of heroes. His section on Darkwing had more coverage on his mistakes than his heroics, but Louie remembered a few incidents where Darkwing really had saved the world. Including a very interesting article on an interview with Uncle Scrooge regarding St. Canard's sentinel. His attention returned to his brothers.

"Darkwing Duck? He's only the worst superhero ever!" Huey snickered around his hand.

"He is not!" Gosalyn snapped.

"Seriously," Dewey chuckled. "That dude doesn't even use a real gun! All he's got are some whacked out moves and a sidekick, and even then he barely catches anything... Except a headache...!"

At that, both boys started chortling.

Gosalyn inched toward them threateningly, her teeth gritted together. She wanted to throttle Huey and she could have kicked Dewey for missing the point. Darkwing used cutting-edge technology (when he read the instruction manuals...) and minimal force to accomplish his missions. That didn't deserve mockery. She knew better than almost anyone what Darkwing went through to keep St. Canardians ignorant of the danger lurking in their streets. She forced her hands to unclench and tried countering the boys' argument with the first thing that came to mind.

"Oh yeah! Well let's see Gizmoduck take down the 'Fiendish Organization of World Larceny' all by himself! Darkwing goes up against the worst psychopathic scum in the world and he always comes out on top!" _With a little help... _Gosalyn added to herself.

"Ha!" Huey waved his hand. "Gizmoduck could clean up your town in a day and pound Darkwing into the pavement with his pinkie finger!"

Gosalyn rolled up her sleeves.

"Whatcha gonna do now, Twerp?" he jeered at her. "Teach me some of Darkwing's 'world famous' moves? I already know how to trip over my own feet! Hahaha!"

"Alright, you asked for it!" Gosalyn pounced on him, throwing hooks and punches at him. Huey managed to block most of her moves, but she got a wild haymaker in on his stomach and a couple of hits to his face. Dewey and Louie hauled her off of their brother.

Huey gasped and sat up. Gosalyn smiled smugly and crossed her arms. She thought she had gotten her message across loud and clear. That is, until Huey smirked maddeningly at her. He stood up and brushed off his arms as if the beating had amounted to nothing.

"Hmph, is that all you've got? You're lucky you're a girl. I wouldn't hold back if things were more even."

"And you're lucky you're just a jerk! If you were a real villain, I'd have mopped you all over the floor!" Gosalyn snarled.

"Chill, guys!" Louie exclaimed, still holding onto her arm. "Uncle D will be here any minute and we don't want Uncle Scrooge to see us fighting."

"Why not? Afraid he'd sic Gizmoduck on you?" Gosalyn mocked Louie, pulling out of his grip.

"Nope. Uncle D is way worse than a hundred Gizmoducks when he loses his temper..." Louie replied, backing up a step to give Gosalyn some space.

"Yeah? Well you don't want to see MY temper 'cause I'm just getting warmed up!" she retorted.

"Easy..." Dewey cautioned her. "Why don't we call a truce..." He glanced meaningfully at Huey.

Huey rolled his eyes. "Fine." He grudgingly held out his hand to Gosalyn.

"First, take back everything you said about Darkwing!" She said tartly, glaring at him.

"What!" Huey drew back his hand in surprise. "Why? All I said was the truth!"

"Take it back! You have no idea what it's like being a superhero!"

"Yeah, like you do? You're just a kid!"

"I've personally been on most of Darkwing's missions and I back him up when he gets in a bind!" Gosalyn said with a combination of fury and pride.

"You...?" Dewey and Louie asked in unison.

Gosalyn realized she might have said too much. She backed up a step and tried to explain, hoping it wasn't too late to do some damage control.

"Just small stuff," she said. "Like throwing a trashcan at the villain's back or hitting one in the back of the head with a fly ball..."

"Huh..." Louie said. Dewey looked thoughtful.

"See, that just proves my point!" Huey exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air. "Darkwing is just some nut job in a mask and cape! If he were a real hero, why would he need _your _help?"

Gosalyn wanted to punch him again, but his words sank in. She swallowed hard before answering. "Just because he's a hero, it doesn't mean he's invincible. Even Gizmoduck needs help sometimes..."

"Yeah? Well if Darkwing's so great, how come St. Canard is still overridden with wackos? The dude's been fighting for what, almost a decade now? And nothing's changed, has it?" Huey asked pointedly.

_I have!_ she wanted to scream. _He's made all the difference in the world for me and I can't even tell them!_

To the boys, she said. "Oh yeah? Well St. Canard has more buildings, businesses, corporations, and people than Duckburg! Look at Gizmoduck's record! He's been defending your uncle's money bin for, what, half a decade? He's still fighting the same handful of wackos. How many times have the Beagle Boys escaped jail? Huh? How does that look on Gizmo's record?"

"Whatever," Huey said with a dismissive wave and a yawn. "There's no point in arguing with you if you can't be reasoned with. Come on guys," he called over his shoulder as he left the room. "Let's go play some basketball..."

Gosalyn clenched her fists. She would have loved to vent her frustration in a game but she certainly wasn't going to stick around these stuck up jerks any longer than she had to.

As he started to walk past her, Louie paused and looked at Gosalyn questioningly.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" she replied testily.

"Get into a fight with our brother...Why does Darkwing Duck mean so much to you?"

Gosalyn sighed. She couldn't tell him even part of the truth without giving away a painful part of her past. With the adrenaline wearing off from the fight, she didn't feel like explaining her history to a stranger.

"Ask Launchpad who his hero is and why..." she said tiredly.

Louie took her up on the offer, going over to shake Launchpad's arm.

"Hey Launchpad! Who do you think is the greatest superhero of all time?"

"Huh...?" Launchpad straightened in his chair, looking like he'd just awakened from a nap. He asked Louie to repeat his question while rubbing his head. "Oh, that's easy. Freddie Ferret!"

"Who?" Dewey asked as he peeked in the room to see what was holding Louie up.

Louie waved his hand at Launchpad. "Never heard of him..."

Launchpad went on to explain why he loved the comic book character while Gosalyn shoved her hands in her shirt pockets and sulkily left the room.

"Thanks a lot, Launchpad..." she muttered sarcastically to herself.

She caught a glimpse of Huey through the living room window, shooting hoops. She glared at him and muttered.

"You can thank Darkwing that you're not dead ten times over...That's how many times he's saved the whole world. If you knew how close Calisota came to being wiped off the face of the planet or mutated beyond recognition, you'd think twice before criticizing Darkwing."

She flopped down on the couch and crossed her arms. She would have liked to teach that Huey a lesson he'd never forget but she had promised her dad she would behave. And she was a guest in Mr. McDuck's house. Right now she needed friends more than she needed a punching bag...

She sighed and wrapped her hands around her knees, wondering where her dad was at the moment. She started to get up and go look for him when she heard footsteps upstairs. She hurriedly changed her mind and switched on the TV and the Wee console, giving herself an excuse for not hanging out with the guys and getting mind-numbing entertainment in the meantime... Too bad there were only two games for this thing... She glared at the selection.

Scrooge had informed her that all of these cool things were free prototypes from his new electronics merger, which let his nephews test-drive new games before they were publicly released. Before, Gosalyn had thought it was an ideal setup, but now, as she discovered yet another glitch in the game controller, she wished she had something more reliable on hand. Like a ball of some sorts...

She looked around the foyer and the study. Where was her dad and Mr. McDuck anyway?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"What's going on in there...!" A curt male voice demanded over a radio.

The addressee irritably pulled the Bluetooth headset away from their head.

"There appearsss to be a party..." the stranger hissed into the tiny microphone. "There are too many ducksss in the way..."

"Hmmm...Well, keep an eye on them for now. Continue your mission. Don't leave that tree until McDuck moves...And remember...if it weren't for FOWL, you'd still be sitting in that tank under a heat lamp!"

"Yes, yes, yessss..." the villain replied impatiently. "Now leave me alone...These thingsss take time. I will wait all night and tomorrow if I have to."

"If you don't have the formula by tomorrow night, don't bother coming back here..." the speaker replied in a chilling voice before hanging up.

The villain growled at the Bluetooth and set it in a pack tucked in the tree crotch. Settling back on the branch and raising the binoculars once more, the watcher studied the heat signatures of the house occupants, counting. There were still ten people inside. However, the watcher had a predator's patience and was willing to wait for a more opportune moment to arrive. And, if McDuck left the premises before his guests...well, that would certainly make this job easier...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Darkwing himself (or rather Drake Mallard) was peering at a windowsill in Scrooge's bedroom.<p>

"Strange..." he muttered half to himself as he bent over the woodwork with a penlight and magnifying lens Scrooge had provided for him. "There's evidence the dust has recently been disturbed, but no smudges indicating a fingerprint... or even a tool...!"

Scrooge stood across the room, using the excuse that he was staying out of the way but in reality watching the duck at his work. He already had all the evidence he needed but he was waiting for the right moment to reveal his knowledge. And, seeing that Drake was serious about finding answers, Scrooge wasn't about to distract him...

Drake studied the carpet for any indicators such as bent fibers or foreign substances but, aside from his own footprints, there was nothing out of place. He circled the foot of the bed and steadily made his way to the disturbed Goldie statue. He had already looked over it twice but nothing stood out...

Drake sighed and looked up at Scrooge. "I've checked everything in here, Mr. McDuck and I haven't seen any signs of foul play... although I have noticed a slight discrepancy with your housekeeping..."

"What do ye mean by that?" Scrooge asked incredulously. "My staff is comprised of the best housekeepers money can buy..." (He didn't add that Duckworth was the only permanent staff member or that his last cleaning maid had been fired a week ago because she had made a mess of his papers...)

"I mean..." Drake went back to the window and pointedly wiped his finger across the curtain. "Everything in here has been dusted recently, but the accumulations in the corners of this windowsill, plus the fine coating on these drapes, suggests that the last time these items were cleaned it was in a hurry. By comparison, I found almost no residue on your bed drapes or on furniture surfaces..."

"Aye...that's because my staff is very thorough..."

"But slacking..." Drake added, showing the gray fuzz that stuck to his finger when he raised it from the sill.

"So what...?" Scrooge replied testily. "Duckworth has been my right hand for two decades. Perhaps more! And I'd just as soon trust him with the combination to me money bin as I'd trust me own nephews. Or you for that matter, Darkwing..."

"Why thank you, Mr. McDuck," Drake bowed, reaching up to doff his hat as he spoke. "But, vote of confidence aside, butlers are infamous for..." He stumbled for words as he realized his hand was groping for something that wasn't there. He wasn't wearing the mask or the hat, which meant...

Drake looked at Scrooge blankly and saw a sly smirk on the other's face.

"AHA! I knew it! I'd recognize that beak anywhere! You're Darkwing Duck!" Scrooge jumped up in the air, pointing a finger at Drake.

Drake stared at him, dumbfounded. _How on earth...? First Fenton and now McDuck...Am I really that recognizable? _He started sweating and tugged at his collar uncomfortably.

"Uh...hehe...you must have mistaken me for someone else."

Scrooge banged his cane on the floor and crossed over to him, waving the cane in Drake's face. "Don't insult my intelligence, Laddie! I know who you are! It doesn't take a genius to figure out the facts..."

Drake glowered both at Scrooge and his walking stick. _Of all the nerve...Is that supposed to threaten me_...! He thought sourly. He gritted his teeth and let his next words melt off his tongue.

"Oh, and I suppose Gizmoduck helped you on that end?"

Scrooge peered at him suspiciously. "Just what do you know about Gizmoduck?"

Drake smirked dangerously. "Only that he works for you and he's a lousy accountant on top of being an even lousier superhero!"

Scrooge stopped himself short of jumping up and down and throwing a temper tantrum. He forced himself to remain cool and collected, meeting Drake's eyes evenly. "How do you know he's an accountant...?"

Drake's smirk broadened. "It doesn't take a genius (or a dashing debonair detective) to figure out the facts..."

"Hmmph," Scrooge grunted distastefully. "So you know his identity. Does he know yours?"

"I think you know the answer to that already. Question is, what are you going to do about mine?" Drake leaned closer, his eyes sparking.

Scrooge raised an eyebrow. He could have bonked Darkwing over the head with his cane for the insult and sent him out the door. He could have argued with him all night about business and reputation and even threatened to go public with his knowledge just to keep Darkwing quiet. But something inside reminded Scrooge that this was the same mallard who risked life and limb for the people he cared about every day. The same duck who had tested his money bin's defenses free of charge and offered several suggestions for improvement that had kept the Beagle Boys at bay ever since Gyro installed them. Thanks to Gyro', Darkwing', and Gosalyn's combined input, plus the best materials Scrooge could get at a discount, the bin was safer than it had ever been. Even better, everything worked without glitches for once.

"What would I do with your identity?" Scrooge repeated the question. "I canna identify you without giving away how I came to know ye. It'd put Fenton in danger..." Scrooge leaned on his cane and sighed. "And that plucky little girl of yours. I'd niver risk harming a hair on Gosalyn's head." He met Drake's eyes evenly again. "You can rest assured, Drake...I won't say a word to anyone. Not even me boys will know."

Drake smiled warmly, willing to take a chance and trust him. "You're a good man, Mr. McDuck. I can see why Launchpad thinks so highly of you."

Scrooge smiled back. "Same with you, Lad. Same with you... Now, about that break in..."

"Oh, oh, right..." Drake whipped out the magnifying glass again. "As I was saying, employees are the usual suspects in cases of personal property disturbances. However, as nothing was stolen and the only definitive evidence we have is a ring of dust around the base of the statuette... we've basically got nothing..." He dropped his arms to his sides.

Scrooge considered this and shrugged. "Well...I suppose it could be an honest mistake. Who knows? Maybe I did sleepwalk over here and just don't remember it..." He slid the Goldie statue back into her rightful place. "Thanks for checking, Laddie. My apologies for bothering ye..."

"No apologies needed, Mr. McDuck," Drake waved his hand with a dismissive smile. "Part of my job is to free the public from fear and fretting over felons..."

"Ha," Scrooge brushed off the remark. "I was niver worried... Just keeping a close eye on me belongings."

* * *

><p>The ducks rejoined the party downstairs in time to see Mrs. Beakley and Webby off. Webby had a ballet recital to attend, but she thanked Gosalyn for coming over and sharing her birthday with everyone. Gosalyn just shrugged, not sure how to respond to that.<p>

Just before the Vanderquacks drove off, Donald and Daisy arrived in their blue van. Mrs. Beakley and Webby got out to greet them and the kids crowded around Daisy.

Daisy looked effortlessly chic and beautiful in a sleeveless pink sundress and subtle lavender eye shadow. She still had the same pink shoes she normally wore but she'd traded the big bow on her head for a comb over (Imagery from the series "Quack Pack").

Daisy graciously greeted Gosalyn and, just as Donald had said she would, she commented on her hair. That made Gosalyn blush awkwardly.

The nephews questioned Daisy about her job. She was a reporter for the TV show "What in the World" and, although she wasn't famous yet, she was known for her scoops.

She described her last gig and sighed. It had been a total waste of time, but she was just as glad because it meant she could have the rest of the day with the family. She just had to keep her phone on in case she was needed to cover something happening in the area.

Normally Donald was Daisy's cameraman, but he'd taken the weekend off to visit Scrooge and he'd promised the boys he was staying with them. He reassured them that, aside from a natural disaster, nothing was going to cut his time off short.

Gosalyn couldn't tell if the brothers were glad to have their uncle's reassurance or annoyed that they would have a babysitter. They smiled and told Daisy they were sure she'd get the best coverage of the story no matter what it turned out to be.

Mrs. Beakley caught Duckworth's eye and winked. He nodded and went inside, poking his head out to summon everyone into the dining room for birthday cake.

Having had ice cream with lunch, Gosalyn was surprised to learn that Mrs. Beakley and Webby had baked a sheet cake for her.

Mrs. Beakley chided her mildly, saying of course she would bake a cake for her. Wasn't that a major part of a birthday ceremony?

Gosalyn shrugged and smiled.

Webby told Gosalyn that she had wanted Donald and Daisy to be there for the cake cutting so Mrs. Beakley had asked Duckworth to bring it out when the Ducks arrived. Although the Vanderquacks couldn't stay and chat, they could all have a quick bite and wish Gosalyn well.

Gosalyn was touched that Webby and Mrs. Beakley had been willing to forgo their share of the cake in order to share it with Donald and Daisy. It showed her how close this family was. She practically drooled when she saw the cake. It was all chocolate: chocolate batter, chocolate chips, fudge icing, and white chocolate script spelling out "Happy Birthday, Gosalyn." For homemade, it looked like something a gourmet bakery would sell. Gosalyn grinned appreciatively.

Everyone sang the birthday song (in varying pitches) and Mrs. Beakley told Gosalyn to make a wish. Gosalyn caught her dad's eye and smiled before blowing out the candles. Mrs. Beakley did the honors of cutting the cake and handing out portions.

Gosalyn commented on how good it was and everyone settled down to munch.

Mrs. Beakley and Webby took their leave once their plates were clear and left. Everyone else settled back down to finish dessert and chat.

Gosalyn saw the triplets jointly rise from their seats at the table and go to the living room. She followed them curiously, wondering what other games they had. Webby had only shown her a handful of E rated games. Surely the brothers had something more interesting. Dewey sorted through a selection she hadn't noticed before and Gosalyn peeked around him to see what he had.

"Cool beans!" she exclaimed when she caught sight of a picture of some cop avatars chasing a couple of thieves through a cluttered alleyway. "Is that the new virtual reality "Goon Chasers 101"?"

"Yep..." Dewey smiled smugly. "Uncle Scrooge gets copies of all the latest games slated for future release a few months ahead of time so we can test 'em."

"It's not as fun as it sounds, 'cause they're usually full of bugs and glitches..." Louie rolled his eyes.

"And it's kind of like homework, because we have to write reports on the game interface..." Huey sighed. "Still, it's kind of fun. We get the first copy of the edited version too. Those are usually pretty good."

"So this one plays like it's supposed to?" Gosalyn asked hopefully, holding up the game package.

Huey grinned slyly. "Yeah. You don't want to play it, do you?"

"Why not? You said it worked..." she glanced suspiciously at the package.

"I'm just checking," he waved his hands a little. "Once you start "Goon Chasers," it's hard to stop. We could play it all night..." Huey grinned at his siblings.

"Yeah, especially with even numbers. It's best when there are two people playing cops and two are the robbers. It's more fun that way..." Louie smiled. He crossed his arms and glanced sidelong at Huey. "Besides, Huey always beats me one on one..."

"Well then it's time to start some serious game time!" Gosalyn announced dramatically, popping the disc in the player and snatching up a controller. "Let's get playful!"

Dewey and Huey exchanged unamused glances but Louie's eyes widened.

"What did you just say...?" he asked uncertainly.

Gosalyn shrugged. "Nuthin'. Just got carried away in the moment..."

Louie shrugged to himself and all four kids settled on the couch with their controllers to start the game.

However, just as the game got through all the opening credits and menus, Daisy's phone rang.

"Yes?" Daisy answered. She leaned forward. "WHAT! A "Count" is coming...here? Which one? Oh!" She cupped her hand over the receiver and hissed to Scrooge. "Do you know a "Count Roy" from Monte Dumas?"

"Aye!" Scrooge smiled reminiscently. "Quite well. I used to have fencing lessons with him when we were younger. Launchpad crashed there a couple years ago and the boys and I helped the count reclaim his title from his corrupt twin, Ray."

"Really...?" Daisy took a notepad out of her purple purse and wrote on it. She shifted her cell on her shoulder and spoke into it. "Yes. I'm on it! I've got a background story you'll have to hear to believe!" Daisy frowned and straightened. "Now? But I... _sigh_. Alright. I'm on my way..."

"What!" Donald squawked.

Daisy smiled and leaned over in her chair to plant a quick smooch on Donald's cheek.

"Don't worry, Donald. You still have the day off. 'What In The World' already has a cameraman and boom standing by at the airport. I'll take the car and come back when I'm done..."

"Awww..." Donald moaned, sinking into his chair. "Well... Okay. Zee you later, Daizy..."

"Thanks, Donald." Daisy smooched him again. She gathered her things and made the rounds to say goodbye to everyone. "Bye, Gosalyn. It was nice meeting you. Happy birthday!"

"Thanks." Gosalyn replied quietly, though inwardly she was starting to shirk every time someone said that. This hadn't been a bad birthday so far, but it certainly wasn't the best...

She glanced over the couch at her father in the other room as he politely shook hands with Daisy and leaned back in his chair. He looked calm and politely interested in the ongoing conversation, but she detected a hint of boredom in his eyes. She wondered if it would be impolite to ask if they could leave now. They could make it home in time to relax a little, open presents (she was certain Dad had some stashed somewhere, she just hadn't figured out where yet), and go out on patrol like they had last year. Who cares if it's raining? The Thunderquack would keep them dry...

She shrugged out of her reverie and went back to the game.

* * *

><p>Drake peeked at the kids and smiled proudly. It looked like they had gotten over whatever their tiff was and were playing nicely. Donald craned over his shoulder and chuckled at the sight, startling Drake. Drake jumped and spun around with his hand raised in a karate chop. He reeled himself in, gritting his teeth irritably.<p>

Donald, oblivious to the predicament he had nearly been a part of, was busy hauling a chair in to the den to watch the kids play.

"Go get 'em, boyz!" Donald cheered. "I'd play it myself except I don't know how to work the controls..." he explained as Drake stepped alongside him, wiggling his thumbs to imitate the way the kids were steering their avatars on the screen.

"Ah, it's a piece of cake..." Drake waved his hand dismissively. "Gos and I have a 'Whiffle Boy' tournament every weekend." He chuckled and hooked his thumbs in his vest proudly. "Not to brag or anything, but you're looking at the reigning World Champion from the International Whiffle Boy convention last year. Gos was runner up..."

"Was not," Gosalyn piped from the couch. "I won!"

"Hehe...Kids..." Drake smirked to Donald. "So competitive nowadays..." To Gosalyn he called. "We tied, remember!"

"No, I tied with someone else_, remember_...!" Gosalyn called back.

"Someone else? But I was..." Drake started to argue until he recalled he had been in costume at the time to curb Quackerjack's attempts to destroy Whiffle Boy. He tugged on his collar. "Oh...right. I had the flu, or something... Now I remember...Hehe... Must have just dreamt that I won..."

"Whatever..." Gosalyn replied dismissively. "Can't talk now, I've gotta run..." She steered her avatar down an alley on the screen.

Launchpad headed over to a plush chair and settled down with a yawn.

Scrooge caught Drake's eye and smiled, knowing exactly who Gosalyn had been referring to. He'd been one of the sponsors for that convention, and pulled a hefty profit from it, too...

Scrooge sighed contentedly and eased into his chair. Then his office phone rang.

Duckworth entered the room with the phone on a tray a few seconds later and Scrooge snatched it up sharply.

"Yes! Who is this?" His scowl instantly melted. "Roy? You're Count Roy's press agent? Well of course I'd be happy to see him. When is he...? Where? Of course I know it! I own that restaurant! I'll be over there in twenty minutes tops. You can tell Roy to meet me when he gets in..." He hung up and Duckworth promptly retrieved Scrooge's cane and hat. Scrooge took them and strode toward the front door when Duckworth cleared his throat.

"Aren't we forgetting something, Sir...?" Duckworth hinted, his nose still in the air.

"No. I have me money clip and me watch," Scrooge replied without breaking stride.

"Are you quite certain, Sir?" Duckworth insisted, not budging from the living room.

"Yes, I'm certain..." Scrooge glanced back and realized he'd been about to walk out on his guests without an explanation. He wiped his forehead. "Bless me bagpipes! Where's me hospitality?"

Scrooge walked back to Drake and Donald to apologize and gave them an approximate time for his return. He hoped to be back in time to see Drake and Gosalyn before they left for the theater, but if not, he would call them at home tomorrow.

Drake and Donald smiled and reassured him everything would be fine at McDuck Manor. Scrooge beamed and thanked them, shaking Drake's hand before he left.

Scrooge smiled to himself. There was no one better to guard his treasures; including the ones not made of gold or expensive material... He took his leave, winking conspiratorially at Drake as he walked out.

Drake caught the message and winked back. Darkwing Duck was, unofficially, in charge of McDuck Manor. And McDuck's family.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Drake kept calm, but inside he was doing cartwheels. _Yes!_ McDuck had trusted Darkwing Duck with his entire household! This headline material... "Darkwing Duck, St. Canard's protector and Scrooge McDuck's confidant."

He sighed happily and slumped back in his chair. _Too bad there isn't likely to be a break-in here_, he thought. He would love to show off his trademark moves in front of Donald and the nephews. Still, being in the world's richest duck's favor could have its advantages.

Drake twiddled his fingers, restless to expend his energy. He heard a siren and looked up hopefully from his reverie. _Figures_. Just a sound effect on the video game the kids were playing... It sounded like the real thing. Oh well... He couldn't have everything.

* * *

><p>As Duckworth went to the garage to back car out, Scrooge waited on the stoop. An unseen hand stretched toward the rich duck.<p>

Scrooge tapped his cane on the step impatiently and looked at his pocket watch. Deciding he'd had enough of waiting, he strode out to meet Duckworth on the driveway.

The hand retreated into the bushes, clenching its fist angrily.

As Scrooge climbed in his seat, two long thin arms reached toward the vehicle, holding handkerchiefs dipped in chloroform.

Suddenly a familiar figure drove onto the scene.

The sinuous arms retracted and the stranger shrank back into the bushes, disappearing from sight in the nick of time.

"Wait!" Gizmoduck pulled up alongside Scrooge's door. "Mr. McDuck! I need to talk to you!"

"Later, Giz'maduck," Scrooge rolled down his window to speak to his employee. "I've got important business elsewhere. What are you doing here? Is something happening at the bin?" he started to panic.

"No!" Gizmo waved his hands briskly. "Nothing like that, Sir!"

"Good," Scrooge nodded. "The rest can wait. Back to your post, now! You're on duty for the next eight hours!"

Gizmo slumped dejectedly.

"Yes, Sir..." he moaned.

He watched as the car pulled out on the street, not noticing the shadow approaching him. He muttered to himself and put his hands on his sides.

"How do you like that? No 'Thank you for guarding my assets for the last ten hours already,' no 'how are you,' no nothing! Why do I let him walk all over me! I'm GIZMODUCK!" He pointed his finger triumphantly in the air. "The greatest superhero of all time! And what do I get for it...? Four dollars an hour and a discount on satellite service...!"

Too absorbed in his own conversation, Gizmo didn't notice the figure positioning itself directly behind him. Gizmoduck shook his head and turned toward the money bin.

"All I wanted was a longer lunch break...Is that too much to ask...?" he stopped and gawked.

A yellow-eyed thug the size of a football player towered over him. The auburn-haired duck grinned at the superhero and threw a punch toward Gizmo's unprotected jaw. Gizmo reacted by pressing one of his buttons and a boxing glove on a spring slammed into the villain's head. The huge duck rolled in the grass.

"Ohh... Thatsss going to leave a mark..." he moaned in a strange hissing voice.

Gizmoduck blinked. Was it his imagination or did that masculine monstrosity sound female...?

To his astonishment, the thug's features had turned into a woman's face. He blinked again and shook his head. He must be imagining things. In the thief's stead he saw a small, green-skinned duck dressed in a blue mock turtleneck, loose shirt, and skirt with long frizzy dark hair pulled into a loose ponytail. Her eyes were rolling and she looked dizzy.

Gizmoduck took pity on her and held out his hand.

"Sorry, Miss. I didn't see you a moment ago. Here now, let me help you up..." he said kindly.

She accepted his robotic glove and rose quickly to her feet, backing away before he got a good look at her face.

"Thanksss for your help. I appreciate it when a man showssss sssome chivalry."

"You're quite welcome, my lady. Now, kindly point me in the direction that monstrous menace went and I'll make things right..."

"Sscertainly. He went that way..." the woman replied, pointing toward the road. "If you hurry, you might catch him. He ssstole my pursssse..."

"Say no more, for I, Gizmoduck, shall be swift to serve him justice and return with your purssse in no time." He paused and glanced back at the woman. "I say, you should see a speech therapist about that lisp. It sounds like you're hissing!" Gizmo lifted his visor to peer at the stranger.

"Perhapsss..." she said conversationally. "But I wass never very good with thhherapistsss..."

She suddenly sprang into the air like a kangaroo, morphed into an anvil, and slammed down on top of Gizmoduck's helmet.

"Sporting equipment, ninth floor..." Gizmo muttered dizzily before passing out.

The villainess barely gave Scrooge's security guard a passing glance as she returned her attention to McDuck's vehicle. It was stopped at an intersection four blocks away. She could morph into a racer and take up pursuit, but she was loath to waste her energy. He'd be back.

Meanwhile...she needed to rest for a while. Transforming took a lot more energy than it used to. FOWL's chemical and biological engineers had devised a serum for her to use to help her hold a shape for an extended time. She turned into a squirrel and bounded over to a large boulder, curling up in the moist soil under it and dozing off.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N: Before we get too far along here, I just want to make a note that the following chapter started this whole story. Enjoy, what I like to call "The Duckling Debacle."

* * *

><p>Drake watched with interest as Gosalyn, Huey, Dewey, and Louie carried on with their game.<br>Launchpad and Donald were also watching the game from their chairs.  
>Gosalyn and Huey were playing the robbers and competing to steal the most valuables. Gosalyn was just a little ahead, but Huey knew the game well and used shortcuts to keep close on the heels of her avatar.<br>Dewey and Louie were playing the cops, picking up clues and chasing the "robbers" whenever their avatars were in sight. Dewey had gotten close to catching Gosalyn a few times, but she stayed just ahead.  
>Although he hated to think he was technically rooting for a criminal, Drake cheered for Gosalyn.<br>Donald cheered on his nephews.  
>Dewey made progress and finally caught Huey's avatar. Huey grumbled and gave his brother a shove. Dewey smirked smugly.<br>Louie was still after Gosalyn, but Gosalyn's avatar reached the end of the game first and got away. Louie groaned and Gosalyn cheered.  
>"Keen gear! That was swell! Want to play again?"<p>

"Nah..." Louie waved his hand. "I'd rather play something else."

"Sore loser," Huey ribbed his brother. Louie elbowed him back.

"Good job, Gosalyn," Dewey smiled. "I think you bested Hughson's score..."

"Did not!" Huey protested. "I have the highest score, like, ever recorded! Still not bad for your first try, Red." Huey smirked at her.

She frowned. "'Red?'"

Drake also raised an eyebrow at the boy.  
>"Or whatever you want to be called..." Huey shrugged.<p>

"How about using my real name...?" she said testily.

"Uh...sure," Huey replied after exchanging questioning glances with his brothers. "So, Gosalyn...what kind of sports do you like?"  
>She shrugged. "Pretty much everything."<br>"Up for a ping pong ball match?" Huey winked at Louie.  
>Louie grinned. He was good at that game so he gave Huey a thumbs up.<br>Gosalyn glanced at her dad in askance. Drake shrugged and smiled encouragingly. She smiled back and agreed to the game. They moved to another room.  
>Gosalyn teamed up with Louie. Huey bragged that he and "Dew" would trounce them but Gosalyn was in full competitor mode. Huey would not be bragging for long.<br>While the kids played, Launchpad dosed. Soon his snores were overpowering the sounds of the game. Donald and Drake covered their ears. The kids pulled their MP3 players out to cover the noise. Drake rolled his eyes and noticed Donald doing the same. They stared at each other and grinned.  
>"This is kinda ridiculous, isn't it?" Donald asked.<br>Drake scowled until he realized Donald meant it was silly to sit there when there were plenty of other rooms that they could go to for some audio-sensory relief.  
>"Shall we...?" he asked, gesturing to the hall.<p>

"Way ahead of ya..." Donald hurried out. Drake followed. "So," Donald said, although it sounded like he'd said "Zoh." "Where are we goin'?"

"I don't know. It's your uncle's house. Where would he want (or should I say, not want) us to walk around?" Drake replied, glancing back to make sure Gos would be alright. She hadn't even noticed he'd left?

"Well..." Donald muttered thoughtfully as they paced the first floor. They could still hear Launchpad in the dining room and the den. Donald glanced at the kitchen and gestured to it. It had a small table and benches to sit at and Drake shrugged. Launchpad was still audible, but at least the noise level was tolerable and they were close enough to hear the kids. Both ducks settled down across from each other.

Donald twiddled his fingers and let his gaze wander around the kitchen.  
>Drake realized he was doing the same thing and spread his hands out on the table. After a few moments of agonizing silence, Drake finally broke it.<p>

"I've got to ask...Did you have laryngitis as a kid...?"

"Huh?" Donald looked at him blankly.

"You know...throat problems. Scratchy voice and all that...?"

"No... I don't think so..." Donald said thoughtfully, his voice dropping to a low rumble that was barely understandable. "Why do you ask...?"

"Oh, no reason... Just curious..." Drake shrugged awkwardly. "So...Donald...other than chauffeuring your family around and being an upstanding uncle...what do you do?"

"Well, I was in the navy for a couple of years," Donald smiled proudly. "And before that, I was a big-time actor. Part time, anyway..." he chuckled.

Drake cringed again but forced himself to smile politely.  
>"Really? What have you played in?" he asked with genuine interest.<p>

"Oh, this and that..." Donald said vaguely, his pitch again dropping to a low rumble. "Traveling company ads...parenting clips on how not to raise your kids...singing caballeros..."

Drake smirked at that. Donald...singing? He smothered a laugh and listened to the rest of Donald's loooong résumé.

"Musketeers, clock cleaners, musical theater, educational films, war films, family films, a secret agent, and a superhero." Donald concluded with a distant smile.

Drake raised his eyebrow. "'_Superhero'? Yeah right_." He thought silently.

"How 'bout you?" Donald asked him.

"Me?" Drake tugged on his collar. It always took him by surprise when someone asked him what he did for a living. "I'm kind of a neighborhood handyman, plus a freelance journalist and security consultant. Mostly I'm a full-time parent." He added the last part proudly.

"You don't say..." Donald looked interested. "I'm a full-time parent, too! And boy, is it hard work!"

"You're telling me!" Drake chuckled and jabbed his thumb over his shoulder. "Believe it or not, that little 'angel' back there is a real handful. Next to her, criminals look tame."

"Ah, phooey!" Donald waved his hand dismissively.

"It's true!" Drake stated. "My introduction to her was a punch in the gut and questions about everything I did or said..."

"That's nothin'," Donald interrupted. He leaned across the table with smug smile, eager to prove that his kids were far more difficult to handle. "When I first met the boys, they rode into my house on tricycles and played croquet! They broke all my lamps and vases and everything else they could reach. Trashed the place in seconds!"

Drake crossed his arms stubbornly. "Hmph, that's nothing. Gosalyn's trashed the whole house numerous times. I've had to patch the roof, rewire the appliances, redo the plumbing, replace the furniture and the shrubs by the front door, and pay for more broken windows than I can count. I also have to grout the kitchen and bathroom twice a month. Plus I can't even count the number of times I've had to reposition the satellite or the number of booby traps I've walked into that were set for monsters..." Drake groaned to himself. "I guess that's how I've developed my skills as a handyman. Who knows where that kid comes up with some of her 'ideas'..."

"Booby traps, huh? Haha...reminds me of a time the boys made a vow they'd never take a bath again."

"Gosalyn would be proud..." Drake commented sourly to no one in particular.

"They hid from me and set a trap that was rigged to make me fall in the tub. I even tried to bribe them with candy, but those disappeared before I even found the boys. But I showed them..." Donald chuckled and grinned wickedly. "After giving our St. Bernard, Bolivar, a bath, I locked him in a closet. I asked the boys to let him out and he shook suds all over them! Hahahahaha! Hahahahaha!" Donald doubled over laughing at the image of his dripping nephews smelling like a wet dog.

Drake covered his ears in the brief time that his mirthful companion's attention was diverted.  
>When Donald finished wiping his eyes, Drake leaned back in storyteller mode.<br>"Yep yep yep... Reminds me of the time Gosalyn herself went on strike against soap. She tried to fool me into thinking she had showered by using flower-scented room spray for hairspray. Phew!" he waved his hand at the memory. "The teachers sent her home from school with a note demanding I address her aromatic appeal, or lack thereof." He smirked fondly. "I had the bath all set, like you, and she led me on a chase around the house. Every time I tried to tackle her, she slipped free. I even went so far as to try to bribe her, but that child has a built-in aversion to soap so strong, she wouldn't even take five bucks for a bath. If vegetable goo hadn't slimed her later on, I might have never gotten her clean! And when it comes to cleaning her room, she'd rather come up with fancy backdrops to trick me or hire someone else to do the job for her."

"Yep...Sounds like the boys" Donald smirked. "They've had numerous little jobs over the years since I first started looking after them. Once when they were at the park, they saw a faulty water fountain squirting people in the face and soaking their clothes. Instead of warning everyone not to use the fountain, the boys sold them towels to make a profit."

He chuckled again and Drake grimaced. Donald continued. "They must have learned that from their Uncle Scrooge..."

Drake clasped his beak and leaned on his elbows. "So I'd have guessed," he replied.

"Probably the best years they've ever had, traveling around the world on those treasure hunts with him. Of course, they didn't always get along..."

"Who does...?" Drake commented wryly.

"If Uncle Scrooge hadn't been my last resort, I would have sent them to someone else and hired a babysitter. The boys were monsters with strangers. They chased off everyone who applied to be their babysitter. At least Mrs. Beakley knew how to handle them. Too bad I can't say the same about their teachers... They still make spit balls and pass notes in class. I keep telling the school to put them in separate classes, but nobody listens to me!"

"Sounds familiar..." Drake muttered around his hands, still leaning on the table.

"I have Daisy go over their homework every night. They're smart, but they don't focus on their schoolwork..."

"Precisely!" Drake raised a finger and sat upright. "It's one thing to have street smarts, but school is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to cover every subject there is to think about! If Gos could just focus her energy on one thing..."

Donald wasn't really listening. "And that's not even counting the day to day stuff. Feeding three boys three to five times a day is like peeling potatoes for the navy! And cleaning house is a constant battle..."

"Tell me about it..." Drake rolled his eyes in agreement.

"The boys leave their laundry laying everywhere, and everything else too! I once found a half-eaten sandwich under the sofa cushion that was green with fuzzy orange specks!"

"Right, right!" Drake agreed. "Not to mention cleaning up after playing outside...Yech! It's like living in a pigsty! Muddy sneakers, cleats, grass-stained clothes, hockey sticks, helmets, pads, bats, and balls scattered haphazardly all over the floor. Not to mention dirty fingerprints and lawn clippings everywhere. And her room is like a breeding ground for dust bunnies!"

"Yep. Constant work," Donald nodded, leaning on his elbows. "And that's when they're behaving."

"Exactly," Drake smiled. "If there is one thing Gosalyn can't stand, it's being bored. I can't even begin to recount her 'ideas' for home-improvement. Gosalyn's blacked out half of St. Canard twice, all because she decided to rewire the house for a better Internet connection. I think her explanation was something along the lines of 'improving the connection speed by shortening the path the energy had to travel.' Hehe. Must have gotten that idea from her friend, Honker. Plus she tried hooking jumper cables to a power company generator so we wouldn't have to pay any more light bills! Needless to say, we go to the library now when she needs to research something... Hehe. What a girl... And that is just the tip of the mountain of memories I could mention! One of her favorite Saturday morning pastimes is playing hockey or baseball in the living room, or jumping on a pogo stick on the furniture! That's her way of waking me up if I sleep in too long. That or jumping on my stomach while I'm still in bed. Nice wakeup call, huh?"

Drake looked up at Donald, expecting to see him slack jawed with amazement that one little girl could do that much damage. What he saw was a grin.

"Oh yeah?" Donald replied. "Well, I haven't finished telling you what the boys did to me when I first met them..."

"Oh? Well by all means, continue," Drake smiled with faux politeness. Softly he murmured, "Wait 'till he hears about the incident with the sealing wax, the peanut butter jar, and the VCR..."

Donald continued. "While the boys were trashing the place, I looked at a book on parenting and tried following its advice..."

"Been there, done that..." Drake rolled his eyes.

"It said to play music to calm 'em down. So I played 'Pop goes the Weasel,' on my piano..."

"Bet that worked like a charm," Drake muttered sarcastically.

"Every time I got to 'pop,' the boys hit me with something and the piano lid slammed on my head!"

"Well that explains everything..." Drake smiled wryly. Donald, fortunately, didn't catch his drift. He was too busy recounting his first experience with the boys.

"I tried feeding them, but they argued over the turkey and ignored everything I said. Louie even bit me! Haha. He thought my hand was a sandwich." Donald grinned. "I still wonder if that was an accident or intentional... I tried playing on their sympathy and you know what...? They gave me a slice of pie..."

"How thoughtful..." Drake commented. "Still got nothing on Gos..." he muttered to himself.

"Hot mustard pie!" Donald waved his hand in front of his mouth for emphasis and clutching his throat.

Drake grimaced. "Ah yes, the spicy food ploy... Reminds me of the time Gosalyn fed me a chili pepper burger with extra hot sauce. I had a headache for days!"

_Literally_... Drake added to himself as he recalled the reason behind the tainted food. Negaduck had brought a Hamburger Hippo diner to life with a magic amulet and made the hippo swallow them. Gosalyn took advantage of Darkwing's sensitivity to spice and the others escaped through Darkwing's impromptu "exit" through the roof. Of course, he couldn't explain the whole story to Donald without revealing his part in it, but he couldn't think of spicy food without recalling that one painful incident. Or a few of Morgana's "culinary delights"... Ugh. Just the thought made him wish he hadn't eaten so much cake.

"Yep," Donald nodded. "The boys made everything a challenge. Vacations, school, ice skating, boating...They left me alone in the water to tackle a shark and they pranked me into thinking they were dead; twice!"

"Oh!" Drake shuddered, putting a hand over his heart. He couldn't begin to imagine how he'd feel if he thought Gosalyn was dead... He gulped and calmed himself down. "At least Gos never pulled that one on me..." he said with a grateful smile, but the smile quickly faded as he added. "But she has almost gotten me killed a few times..."

"...They even once tricked me into thinking I was dead!" Donald added, still lost in his own thoughts. He sighed. "They're better now about helping and listening...Uncle Scrooge made a big impact on them. So did becoming Junior Woodchucks. But they still love me and I love them." He sighed and rested his chin on his hand with a dreamy smile. "Ah...kids..."

"Yeah..." Drake smiled reminiscently. "They're the greatest challenge we can face and the biggest reward we can receive."

"You said it!" Donald grinned. He extended his hand. "Put 'er there, Pal!"

Drake shook his hand and smiled. He realized he was having an easier time now understanding Donald's speech. It wasn't that hard when he spoke slowly. Drake straightened and inclined his head, listening for the kids. He detected the sound of the ping pong ball after a moment, but something else was missing...  
>"I don't hear Launchpad anymore..." he commented quietly. "I'm going to check on the kids."<p>

"Right behind ya!" Donald replied brightly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The reason why Launchpad wasn't snoring became obvious enough. Scrooge had returned earlier than expected and he was pacing the foyer, talking on the phone. Launchpad was standing nearby, rubbing his eyes. He saw Drake and Donald and smiled sheepishly.

"Hey, guys. I was wondering where you'd gone off to when I didn't see you with the kids..." he rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke.

"What's Uncle Scrooge doing back so soon?" Donald inquired, watching as Scrooge's grip on the phone tightened.

"Huh?" Launchpad stopped scratching his back to look between the two ducks.

Drake translated for Donald and earned a grateful smile from him in return. Launchpad grinned and shrugged.

"I dunno. I heard him say something about a plane and that's about it. Oh, and I think he said 'grounded.' "

"Hmmm," Drake rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "It could be the affects of the weather, but me thinks there's a hint of foul play..."

Launchpad brightened. "Does that mean we've got a case?"

"Case?" Donald echoed, scratching his head.

Drake started from his thoughts and glanced at his companions. He mentally went back over everything said and shrugged.

"Well, it's something for the authorities to look into. It could just be a coincidence..."

"Coincidence with what?" Donald asked, looking even more confused.

"This weather," Scrooge interrupted, pointing his cane out the window. "It hasn't cleared up everywhere yet. All this rain and wind and cloud cover makes flying almost impossible. Count Roy is grounded in Puerto Mallardia until a mechanic shows up."

"A mechanic, eh? No sweat, Mr. McDee. I can fly the count out here and back before his plane reaches Dogburg!" Launchpad proudly jabbed his thumb in his chest.

"Would you?" Scrooge turned to him with a hopeful smile. "That would solve all our problems, then. Roy could continue with his visit, Daisy would get exclusive coverage, my restaurant will get some media attention, and I would get to see my old friend."

"I'd be more than happy to help out, Mr. McDee!" Launchpad beamed before remembering his other boss was right beside him. He glanced at Drake and cleared his throat. "Uh...that is, if it's alright with Drake..."

Drake arched an eyebrow at the mild slight but he simply shrugged. "No problem here..."

Now Donald looked even more confused, but Scrooge grinned.

"Well, no time like the present, I always say..." he said, hooking his cane around Launchpad's arm and hauling him toward the foyer.

As Launchpad struggled to correct his balance and follow Scrooge, they all heard a car pulling up the drive. The four ducks and Duckworth peeked out and saw Daisy get out of the van, looking flustered.

Duckworth opened the manor door for her and she stormed in.

"So much for that 'big lead,'" she growled, pausing to offer a muted "hello" to her welcoming party. She walked right past Donald without noticing he was leaning forward for a kiss. He swung his arms around to recover his balance but teetered too far and fell forward on his face. Daisy swung around to face him and helped him up automatically, still going on about her wasted time. "I got to the airport, waved my press badge, waded through security, fixed my hair and makeup, all for a count who never showed..."

"Actually I was about to..." Launchpad volunteered but Daisy was still ranting.

"I mean, weather is one thing, but to have his press agent call the station and tell us the count's arriving in twenty minutes, then wait an hour to call back and say his plane had an engine malfunction! Ugh! He would have known about the engine problems sooner! He could have called while I was on my way..."

"Now wait just a wee moment, Lass," Scrooge raised his hand to catch her attention. "Launchpad was just on his way to pick up the count and fly him here. If you still want that interview, might I suggest...?"

Daisy grabbed Launchpad's sleeve. "Great! I'll drive and you fly!"

"But Daisy...!" Donald reached out for her. She paused and smiled, letting go of Launchpad to take Donald's head in her hands and kiss him. Donald chuckled. "Have a nice trip…" he murmured, waving his hand lazily.

"Muah! I knew you'd understand," Daisy grinned. She headed toward the door with her keys in hand. "I'll call you later…"

"Allow me, Miss…" Duckworth held the door open for Daisy and Launchpad. He glanced questioningly at Scrooge and, reading his employer's expression correctly, Duckworth called to Daisy before she reached the van. "If I may, perhaps you'd prefer me to drive you to the airport…"

"That's very kind of you, Duckworth," Daisy began, but Launchpad spoke up.

"Yeah! We won't have to pay for parking and Drake and Donald will still have the cars!"

"I can pick you up at the airport," Donald smiled at Daisy.

"Well, that would hardly be necessary if the count accompanies us back in a chauffeured limo or whatever it is that fits his title…" Daisy commented but Duckworth pulled the car up at that moment. She and Launchpad climbed in and left.

After saying goodbye to their friends, Gosalyn and the triplets abandoned their ping-pong match and went back to the Wee system for a rematch on "Goon Chasers." The three adults watched their progress until Duckworth returned a little while later.

Drake glanced at his watch. "Yipes! 4:30 already?" He rose from his chair and leaned on the couch to get Gosalyn's attention. "Gos, honey, we need to get going. I'd like to leave our bags at the hotel before heading to the theater."

Scrooge recoiled. "Hotel? Ye mean you're not staying here?"

Drake looked at him and grinned.

"Nope. Trust me, it's better this way. As much as I'm sure we'd enjoy being here," Drake jabbed his thumb at the game system. "I'd have to set up a 24 hour watch around the TV to keep a certain young lady from staying up all night..."

"Are ye sure ye won't change yer mind, Lad?" Scrooge asked. "Ah've got plenty of room to spare..."

"Thank you," Drake beamed. "Maybe we will some other time...The show starts at five and we wouldn't want to be late for that, would we?" He smirked at Gosalyn, ruffling her hair.

She grinned in reply and leaned over the back of the couch.

"Hey, Mr. McDuck! Why don't you and the guys join us? It'll be fun!'

Scrooge smiled. "Naw. The boys and I have seen more than our fair share of monsters for the time being. But you'll have so much fun you wouldn't notice if we were there with ye..."

"Right..." Drake smiled in return. He glanced at his watch again. "Well, I promised Gosalyn we wouldn't miss a moment so time to go."

Gosalyn reluctantly set down the game controller and extended her hand to the brothers. They all shook it and commented that it had been nice meeting her.

Drake smiled and turned back to Scrooge. "Well, thanks for lunch and the hospitality, and for upgrading our tickets..." he winked at Gosalyn. She grinned in excitement.

"Just remember my offer, Lad..." Scrooge said. "Next time yer out this way, feel free to drop by." He lowered his voice. "In either of your personas...just be sure to let me know ahead of time so I don't call the police on ye...hehe."

Drake grinned. "Will do, Mr. McDuck."

Drake ushered Gosalyn to the door.

The nephews followed them out, with Huey carrying a soccer ball. Gosalyn waved to them again on her way to the car. Louie grinned and waved back until Huey kicked the ball in his gut. Louie retaliated by kicking it toward his brother's head.

Donald came out to send the Mallards off and saw the exchange between his boys. He hurriedly said goodbye and jogged over to the triplets, yelling about fair play and taking over the ball, kicking it well across the yard. It bounced off a tree and rocketed back toward him. He squawked and ducked just in time to keep from getting beaned, only to have the ball bounce off the side of the manor and hit him in the back. Donald fumed and mumbled something inarticulate.

Gosalyn giggled. Drake shook his head and smirked.

Just as the Mallards reached their car, Scrooge held up his hand.

"Just a wee moment. I almost forgot... Here, lass," Scrooge reached into his pocket and held something out to Gosalyn. "It's one last present, ta thank ye for coomin' all this way and spendin' your special day here."

Gosalyn accepted the gift and eagerly pulled the cords on the little velvet bag, pouring its contents out on her palm. It was five coins.

"Thanks, Mr. McDuck," she said politely, her tone slightly disappointed at the apparent lack of value. To her, they looked like nickels and quarters.

Scrooge raised a finger. "Hold on, Miss Mallard. Before you go puttin' those away, take a look at the dates on them..."

Gosalyn picked up a coin and squinted, studying it carefully. "It says...this can't be right!" she scrunched her brows. "It says...890 AD?"

"That's right. I found those in Turkey," Scrooge smiled reminiscently. "Those old coins were supposed ta've been melted down centuries ago but some survived. I found a sack of those in the back of a cave. Go on. Read the rest."

Gosalyn did so and gaped. "Keen gear! Is this really from ancient China?"

"What! Let me see that," Drake exclaimed sharply, snatching the coin from his daughter's grasp and peering closely at it. "Well I'll be darned. This looks just like the Dragon coin Master Lee gave me as a souvenir from the time I walked the length of the Great Wall and back! I haven't seen one of these in years! That's quite a find! Here Gos," He tossed the coin back to Gosalyn.

Gosalyn caught it and tucked it back in the pouch with the others. "Thanks, Mr. McDuck! These are great!"

"You're welcome, lass," Scrooge smiled. "And please, call me 'Scrooge.' All me other friends do. And you're certainly one of 'em!" he tapped his finger lightly on her beak for emphasis.

She beamed and hugged him, momentarily startling him before he returned the embrace with one arm. "Off ya go now, lass. And take good care of those coins! Ya never know when fortune will strike..."

"I will," Gosalyn promised.

* * *

><p>While the Mallards climbed into their car, a pair of beady yellow eyes followed Scrooge as he walked back inside.<p>

Camille tensed, ready to follow him when he was alone. Then she noticed a familiar shape in her peripheral vision. She hissed and hid back under the rock. She didn't want to be caught by that ridiculous Gizmoduck again...

* * *

><p>Scrooge looked at his watch and ordered Duckworth to start the car. He was supposed to leave for his meeting with the mayor.<p>

Donald wanted to go into town to put gas in the van and pick up dinner for himself and the boys, but Scrooge was adamant that someone stay at the house. He told his nephew he wanted someone to be there to greet Count Roy when Launchpad flew in. Donald was certain that the boys could handle being left alone for a few minutes, but Scrooge shook his head.

"No, I won't have it. You stay here with them. When I get back from mah meeting, you can get whatever you need. I'll even pay for a slice of pizza if you want to order takeout. Now, I best be goin'. It wouldn't be proper to keep the mayor waiting, and I'm niver late for a meeting!"

Donald mumbled to himself about the likelihood of his uncle eating only one slice of pizza with his hefty appetite. Oblivious, Scrooge tipped his hat and walked out, confidant that he had won the argument. Donald muttered some more and was about to join the boys in the living room when he heard Scrooge scream.

"AHHH!"

"Uncle Scrooge!" Donald cried, running as fast as his legs could pedal.

The boys passed him and circled their shaken uncle on the lawn.

"What happened, Unca Scrooge?" Huey asked, reverting back to the childhood endearment to help soothe his uncle. He and Louie put their hands on Scrooge's shoulders, rubbing his arms comfortingly.

Scrooge mumbled incoherently and pointed.

Donald caught up and all four ducks turned their heads. At first they did not notice anything, but then they noticed ruts zigzagging across the grass. It looked like someone had ridden a dirt bike or taken a plow over the lawn and ripped out tire-sized furrows in it.

"Far out!" Louie exclaimed. "Wonder if Gyro invented a new lawnmower..."

"Th... that's no lawn mower!" Scrooge stammered, shaking in a combination of fury and bewilderment. "That's Gizmoduck!"

"Gizmoduck?" the triplets chimed in unison.

Duckworth waved both his arms when he saw the ducks and hurried over to join them from across the yard, looking frazzled.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but he just wouldn't listen to reason." Duckworth began, pantingly. "He was muttering something about a lunch break and counting beans... I called out to him, but he didn't seem to notice so I stepped right into his path. Not only did the gesture fail to stop him, he practically ran over me!"

Duckworth pointed to Gizmoduck's tread marks on his shoes. Duckworth cleared his throat and straightened his tattered attire before adding, "Gizmoduck also apparently thought your hedges needed trimming, Sir. He seemed to think I was part of the landscaping and attempted to...ahem, lop off my ears..."

The stalwart butler groped his ears after speaking and slowly sank to the ground, weak with shock and relief. Donald helped him sit up.

"Poor Duckworth..." Louie said gently. He looked back at the damaged lawn. "I wonder what's gotten into Gizmoduck..."

Scrooge slowly straightened and scanned his yard again. He jumped and shrieked as something else caught his eye.

"AHHH! My signature topiaries! Rrruined! And Mrs. Beakley's rose bush! Ohhohoho..." he shook his head, willing the images to go away.

"Maybe Gyro could help him, Unca Scrooge..." Dewey suggested, handing him his cane while Louie and Huey held onto his arms.

Scrooge straightened and his features turned resolute.

"Good idea, Lad. One of you go inside and call Gyro while Duckworth and I go to his house!"

Camille smiled. _So, Scrooge is going directly to the formula's source, eh? Perfect._

She turned into a snake and slithered toward the car, morphing into a lizard and latching on the bumper before it started moving.

When Scrooge told Gyro what had happened to Gizmoduck, Gyro paled.

"Oh no, it's worse than I feared!"

"What is!" Scrooge asked anxiously.

"My super formula. You see, I found out it does more than give whoever drinks it super stamina..."

* * *

><p>"Really...?" Camille hissed as she slithered under the window outside the house.<p>

Gyro's miniature robot (formerly a lamp), Helper, heard Camille's voice and leaned against the window to look out. Camille was camouflaged to blend in with the tall grass so the robot simply shrugged and turned back to the ducks in the room.

* * *

><p>"What does it do? And please tell me it doesn't make you want to randomly trim hedges!" Scrooge glanced out the door, still visualizing the damage and the expense it would take to return his lawn to its former glory.<p>

Duckworth saw Scrooge looking out in his direction and straightened his hat. He had stayed in the car so as not to intrude on his employer's business. Scrooge didn't even notice him.

"Hedges?" Gyro repeated in surprise. "Not as far as I know, but I did go through every invention and broken appliance in this room in just four hours. That would normally take me...well let's see..." he put his hand to his chin as he did the calculations in his head.

"Spare me the details, Gyro, and get down to business. Did you give Gizmoduck any of that formula?"

"Why yes! As a matter of fact, he came in a couple days ago before his shift started, asking about it. He looked like he hadn't slept in a week. I gave him a sip to start off with and a vial to take with him. It perked him up right away, but I think it also made him start doing figures in his head. He was muttering numbers before he even got out the door."

"Numbers?" Scrooge exclaimed. "He was still counting when I left home!"

"I think the formula boosts the brain's normal patterns, so whatever you normally do in a day becomes like a broken record. That's why I couldn't stop myself from working. All I normally think about are my inventions and what I can do to improve everyone's lives. Once I had everything I could do around here accomplished, I went for a walk and ended up walking the Mouseton Marathon without even knowing it!"

Scrooge stared at him, aghast. "You...you didn't know it? How did that happen?"

"Well," Gyro leaned against his desk and wearily rubbed one of his ankles. "Considering I had numerous blisters on my feet and could hardly walk for a couple days afterward, I think my walking was sped up too."

"You mean like a super power?" Scrooge furrowed his brow.

Gyro nodded seriously.

"Exactly. What was normal walking speed for me was top speed for most racers. I walked all the way to Mouseton in an hour and walked back. I stopped for a sandwich and the press caught up to me for that interview. That's when I told everyone about the new formula I'd invented."

"Gyro... please tell me it doesn't make people go crazy at the drop of a hat!" Scrooge begged, tugging on Gyro's sleeves.

"Don't worry, Mr. McDuck. Once the Triple S Instaboost formula runs its course, the subject returns to normal," Gyro tried to smile reassuringly, but he recalled his own unpleasant experience with the aftereffects. "Of course, it does take a couple of days to wear off..."

"Days?" Scrooge squawked, clapping his hands to his head.

"And once it does, it takes a few more to recuperate. If it weren't for Helper, here, I might have passed out from dehydration and exhaustion." Gyro gestured fondly to the little robot, bumping a box filled with spare parts on his desk as he did so.

Helper scrambled away from the window to straighten the box before it could fall. Gyro, oblivious to the mess he'd nearly made, added.

"The body can only go for so many days without rest before it shuts down to conserve energy. I was out for the count all day yesterday. This morning I couldn't get out of bed. Helper brought me broth and aspirin for the headaches until I recovered my strength and equilibrium enough to stand without falling over... I had just gotten out of the shower when Donald called and said you were coming over."

"Ohhh..." Scrooge moaned, shaking his head miserably. "You're basically telling me Gizmoduck is going to be off duty for a whole week! Me poor money! Who knows what the Beagle Boys or Flintheart will do when they find out...or Magica! Or any other filthy money filcher working on a dare..."

"No worries, Mr. McDuck," Gyro smiled confidently as he wandered over to his refrigerator. "With those new security improvements Darkwing and his little friend suggested, your bin ought to be perfectly safe and completely impenetrable. I even installed an extra lockdown system that I can operate remotely at the first sign of trouble. If I hear the Beagle Boys broke out of jail, I can lockdown your bin from here without even stepping outside. I was actually thinking of suggesting something like that for your home and some of the museum exhibits..."

Scrooge had stopped listening. His eyes were distant for a moment before he snapped out of his thoughts and banged his cane on the floor, making Gyro jump.

"You've done it again, Gyro! I don't know what I'd do without ya!"

"Uh, you're welcome...?" Gyro straightened his glasses but Scrooge was already out the door.

"Hurry, Duckworth," Scrooge called as he stepped briskly to the car, nearly trampling on Camille as she slithered toward the vehicle. She transformed into a tiny lizard and scurried behind a wheel. Scrooge didn't take notice of her. "We need to call Donald and have him look up a number in my address book..."

* * *

><p>Camille clambered up onto the bumper for the ride back.<p>

Helper, looking out the window, saw the chameleon and scratched its noggin, puzzled. Finally the robot shrugged and went back to cleaning up the parts Gyro had split on the floor a second ago.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Scroogerama Dome was shaped like a giant top hat and tastefully decorated with posters advertising its shows and various actors.

Gosalyn practically drooled when she saw a poster depicting a mud-covered cast member called the Thing. Drake rolled his eyes, but Gosalyn grabbed him by the arm and hauled him inside, quickly finding their seats. Scrooge had upgraded them to the third row and they had an excellent view of the stage.

Soon, the curtain lifted, the auditorium darkened, and kooky, creepy music started playing.

Wolfduck stepped on stage in his threadbare trench coat and fedora and invited the audience to have "a howling good time."

Gosalyn leaned over to Drake to whisper all the trivia she knew about Wolfduck. She stopped a second later when the unassuming duck transformed before their eyes into a werewolf.

"Keen gear! This is way better than the movies!" she exclaimed.

Drake just sank into his seat. Why did the werewolf have to be first? He remembered all too well the time he'd spent as a wolf duck. His foot started moving toward an itch on his side and he felt imaginary fleas all over him. It was all Drake could do to sit still in his seat.

The various creatures from "Monsters Unanimous" formed a creepy chorus line and sang and danced to the music. Gosalyn pointed out each monster and mutant, earning annoyed looks from the people seated around her. Drake grinned nervously and asked Gos to keep her voice down.

As the show drew to a close, Wolfduck told the crowd they would get a chance to meet their favorite cast members in the lobby and reminded them to pick up souvenirs at the gift shop.

Gosalyn charged to the head of the line and went straight to the Thing, peppering him with questions about the goo he was covered in.

"How do you keep that stuff from drying out? Do you have bottled mud with you to reapply or do you just spritz it with water? And while we're on the subject of water, does it have to be a certain type of swamp water, or can it be any water, like say from a mountain stream or a natural spring?"

Before the Thing could answer, she went on.  
>"Do you eat fish or snails and frogs and such, or are you more of a grass and leaf eater?"<p>

"Gosalyn..." Drake hissed in her ear. "You're overstepping the boundaries between curiosity and obsession. Remember, this is a man in a..." he grimaced as he took in the strange, dripping creature before him. "A realistic, slightly malodorous costume made of...mud..."

"Come on, Dad, give me a break. I can tell a real monster from a phony any day," she brushed him off.

"P...p...pardon me for...i...i...interrupting, Sir..." Wolfduck said in a hoarse halting stutter. He was in the form of an unkempt duck. "I couldn't help but n...n...notice how intrigued the young lady is with our c...c...company. P...p...perhaps you'd both like a t...t...tour backstage?" he produced a couple of tickets to validate his claim.

"Oh can we?" Gosalyn swung around to Drake with an eager smile.

Drake smiled and ruffled her hair. "Why not?"

"Yippeee!" Gosalyn jumped up in the air with her fists raised. She snatched the ticket from the obliging monster's hand and scooted off toward the security entrance.

Drake and Wolfduck just barely managed to keep her in sight.

The duckling got to meet the whole company up close and personal. She pelted each one with questions and barely listened to the answers before moving on to something else that caught her interest. She also mentioned that her dad's girlfriend was a real live witch from Swannsylvania.

This earned Drake some interested stares. He hurried to reel in his child by offering to buy her a souvenir. Fifty bucks later, they stepped outside with their purchases, plus a complimentary hat and soundtrack thrown in by the monsters after hearing it was Gosalyn's birthday.

Drake loaded the bags in the car and they stopped at a restaurant for dinner. As they ate, Gosalyn regaled Drake with all the stuff she'd learned and recounted her favorite parts from the show. She finally ran out of words long enough to finish her meal before asking about dessert.

"What?" Drake started. "How can you think of eating after polishing off a plate here, plus popcorn and candy from the theater, (not to mention cake and ice cream) all within four hours after lunch?"

"Hey, I'm a growing kid," Gosalyn smirked, patting her stomach.

Drake sighed and was about to summon the waiter when his cell started vibrating. He fumbled to answer and frowned in surprise at the number.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Drake! Please tell me you've got a spare suit with ya...!" Scrooge's voice was loud enough for Gosalyn to hear him.

"A spare suit...?" Drake asked blankly.

On the other end of the conversation, Scrooge did a face-palm. He forced himself to calm down and lowered his voice a bit.

"Aye. There's been a disaster! Giz'maduck is out of sorts and I need you to get to me bin immediately! I have an important job for you!"

Drake brightened.

"'Disaster's' my middle name! 'Be there in two shakes!"

Hanging up, Drake signaled for the check.

"Keeeen gear! Now we're gonna see some real action!" Gosalyn swiped her fist through the air.

Drake gritted his teeth and turned back to face her.

"Look, Gos, something has happened to Giz. I need to get to the bin to take his place for the night. And you don't want to sit with me all night long and be bored out of your mind, do ya?" Without giving her a chance to reply, he raised his hands in an exclamation. "Of course not! So, while I'm skulking the shadows for the slightest hint of heinous unrest, you will be spending the night in one of the guest rooms. You've got your overnight bag and your new comic books and McDuck's...um, servant..." Drake said the word distastefully as he finished paying for their meal and walked out to the car. "...To see to your every whim. You'll be fine. And Launchpad will be back (sometime) soon to take you home."

"But why can't I go with you? It's not like you're going to be facing off a horde of super villains. It's just the Beagle Boys here, and you and I can take them in our sleep!" Gosalyn punched her fist for emphasis.

"You're going to the mansion and that's final! (Boy, never thought I'd say 'mansion' in a sentence like that...)" Drake muttered to himself as he thought about what he'd just said.

"Hmmph. Since when did 'mansion' become synonymous with 'prison'?" Gosalyn grumbled as she climbed into the car.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the mansion fifteen minutes later. Donald and the triplets greeted Gosalyn warmly and Duckworth took her bags inside. Scrooge shook Drake's hand and spoke at a volume meant for his nephews' ears.<p>

"I assure you, Mr. Mallard, we will look after Gosalyn like she's part of our family...which she practically is already!" he added with a smile and furtive glance over his shoulder. He sighed. "I'm just sorry you were called away on business. And on today of all days..."

"Yeah," Drake agreed with a convincing amount of regret in his tone. "I made sure to specify I was not to be disturbed on my daughter's birthday and wouldn't you know it, right as we're finishing dinner one of our companies undergoes a network melt down. And of course they just have to have my expertise to assist them." He sighed and glanced at the house, seeing five heads craned his way.

Donald and the triplets pretended to be busy and wandered back into the den.

Gosalyn hesitated. She looked like she wanted to hug Drake. He lifted his head higher, trying to tell her it was alright to come over. She frowned and walked away, her head and shoulders stooped, which meant either she was really disappointed or she was trying to make him feel sorry for her. Either way, it got the point across.

Drake's shoulders slouched. He hated it when she gave him that look. Especially since all she had wanted was to stay by his side and help him. He'd let her down. He sighed wearily.

"Are ye alright, Lad...?"

Drake started. He'd forgotten McDuck was still there, watching his every move. He straightened and tugged on his vest.

"Yep, yep, yep...Nothing Darkwing Duck can't handle..." he said proudly, but some of his usual bravado was lacking and Scrooge noticed.

"I know," he said, lowering his pitch and volume in a fatherly tone. "It's hard ta' juggle responsibilities. It takes a special person to be both a father and a hero. Add to that the well-being of an entire city, and you've got a job fit for an army. I admire ye, Laddie, but I don't envy ye..."

Drake beamed proudly and stood tall. With a pep talk like that, he could face anything that came his way. "Thanks, Mr. McDuck. I won't let you down!" He stepped confidently toward his vehicle.

"That's the spirit Lad...!" Scrooge smiled, clapping him lightly on the shoulder as Drake opened the car door.

Drake grinned and hopped into his station wagon, driving off.

Scrooge went back inside, passing Gosalyn in the hall. He patted her head.

"Don't be sore at him, Lass..." he muttered softly. "He's only looking out for both of yer best interests..."

"Oh, I'm not mad, I'm..." Gosalyn paused and stared at Scrooge's back.

He glanced over his shoulder and winked at her, smiling lopsidedly before yawning and heading into the den where his nephews had congregated.

Gosalyn considered the implications of that strange smile. Scrooge had basically made up that cover story for her dad on his own... Why would he do that, unless...

Suddenly it made sense. The invitation to the manor. The party. The presents. The tickets. Scrooge' and Drake's disappearance earlier that afternoon. The cover story - Scrooge McDuck knew her dad's identity!

A lump formed in her throat. Scrooge was one more person who could be used against her family should he be kidnapped and questioned by a villain. His knowledge could jeopardize her dad's safety! Still... She was kind of glad that he knew. It was hard keeping such an awesome secret from everyone. It would be nice to have another adult to talk to.

Something else occurred to her. Her dad had mentioned Scrooge in his final letter to her. He'd said Scrooge had offered to help her should something awful happen. More importantly, her dad trusted Scrooge with her wellbeing...Well, if Darkwing Duck trusted Scrooge McDuck, she could trust him, too.

She leaned on the couch to see what the boys were watching. It was a special on Africa she'd seen a million times already. She sighed wearily.

Scrooge glanced at her from his chair.  
>"I forgot to ask yer father...what time do ye usually go to bed? The boys have a ten o'clock curfew..."<p>

"Ten is fine..." Gosalyn muttered. She wasn't about to admit that she was sent to bed at eight almost every night, or that Drake always tried to be there to tuck her in. She briefly wondered if that routine was going to change now that she was almost a teenager.

"Hey Duckworth!" Huey called from the couch. "Could I have a scoop of some chocolate ice cream?"

"I hardly think ice cream is an appropriate snack after all the other 'goodies' you've had today, Master Huey..." Duckworth smiled.

"Aw, come on! Dinner was like, an hour ago! I'm still a growing guy!"

"Us too," Dewey piped, exchanging a grin with Louie. "Louis and I would like to join our dear brother in partaking from the freezer."

Duckworth's smile broadened. "Very well, Master Dewey. I shall consult your uncle..."

"Uh, which one...?" Louie asked with a frown, glancing over at Scrooge's chair. To all the kids' surprise, including Gosalyn, he wasn't there. He had left the room at some point during the conversation.

"Both of them..." Duckworth replied with a smug smile.

Leaving the boys to their nervous fidgeting, Duckworth turned to Gosalyn and quietly asked her what she would like.

She chuckled. Her dad would blow a gasket if she had ice cream twice in one day, on top of cake, popcorn, candy, and other goodies.

"I think I'll pass for now," she said good-naturedly.

As much as she would have liked to go on a sugar binge, she wasn't really in the mood for it. Besides, every time she had too much sugar, after the rush she would end up falling asleep somewhere around the house and Drake or Launchpad had to carry her to bed. She didn't want that to happen here. She may be a kid, but she still had her dignity.

Duckworth returned shortly from the kitchen.

"I'm terribly sorry to disappoint you, boys, but I'm afraid there were only two scoops of ice cream left. I divided what was left into three equal portions."

"Awwww...!" Louie and Huey groaned.

"Thanks for checking, Duckworth," Dewey said politely, though he couldn't quite disguise his disappointment.

"I know," Louie got up. "I'll ask Uncle D to pick up some."

"Ha ha! Good luck with that, Bro," Huey chuckled, turning his attention back to the TV.

Louie scowled but didn't comment. Gosalyn caught his eye and he shrugged. He didn't care if she joined him.

They followed the sound of voices to the study, finding both uncles in conversation.

"Poor Giz'maduck... The formula won't wear off until forty hours have passed since his last dose... Then he'll be out of sorts for a whole day..." Scrooge shook his head woefully.

"Awww..." Donald moaned softly. He put a hand on Scrooge's shoulder to try to cheer him up. "Well, look at da bright side! At least he went away after you went to Gyro's."

"Aye. I hate ta think of what he's going to do until that stuff wears off..." Scrooge shook his head at the thought. "I'd hate to be his mother at a time like this..."

"His mudder?" Donald asked, his lisp becoming more pronounced in his confusion.

"Uh...just a saying, Lad," Scrooge recovered from his slip of the tongue. "Wherever it is that he goes when he's not working for me, I'm sure he's got someone who cares aboot him. And I'd hate to be that someone when he waltzes through the door tonight..."

Donald nodded. He fished in his pocket for car keys. "Well, I guess I'd better get to the gas station before they close..."

"Now's your chance to ask him," Gosalyn told Louie. Louie nodded and started to go into the room when Scrooge started speaking again.

"Just a minute, Donald. I have a wee favor to ask of ye..." Scrooge held up his hand.

Donald scowled. Since when was anything concerning Scrooge a "small" favor?

"I know its outta yer way, Nephew, but I would appreciate it you would stop by the bank."

"What for?" Donald replied, narrowing his eyes.

"Ye know the formula we've been talking about that affected Giz'maduck and Gyro so poorly?"

"Yeah..."

"I've got it here in me pocket." Scrooge produced a vial with a cork in it from his coat. It was half full of a thin blueish liquid.

Donald tilted his head to study it. "Is that all of it?" he asked carefully.

"Yes. I made sure of it. I dinna want to destroy it, as it could come in handy in a crisis, but I canna chance having it mass-distributed. Gyro's the only one who knows its ingredients and I've got the only sample left...besides what poor Giz'maduck has. Now I want you to take it in this safety deposit box..." Scrooge pressed the said box into Donald's hand before he could object. "...To the cheapest, poorest bank at the edge of town. Open an account under your name, or you can make up one if you'd prefer. Just make sure it has no connection to me..."

"I'm not sure about dis..." Donald muttered, staring at the box in his hands and the proffered vial uneasily.

"I'm only asking because I trust ye. I wouldn't want to send Duckworth, as he'd be too obvious. And I certainly canna go myself. I'd draw too much attention!"

Scrooge tried to hand the vial to Donald again, but he backed away.

"What about yer money bin?" Donald asked pointedly. "Why don't you stash it in there? It'll be more secure..."

Scrooge nodded. "Aye...momentarily. But if someone were to break into mah bin tonight, they'd have all me wealth and the formula. At least with the formula in a different location, we could use it to track down the thieves. And who's going to break into a cheap safety deposit box at a cheap bank, anyway? Me plan is foolproof. The only ones who know everything are you and me. Not even Gyro knows..."

"Well... I don't know..." Donald said, his resolve weakening.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Come on, come on..." Camille hissed outside the window.

She was back in her usual form and leaning on her hands at the sill, listening impatiently. The formula was within her grasp. All she had to do was grab that duck and she'd be done with this...fool's mission.

She craned up against the window, struggling to hear more. She just saw Donald's hand reach for the box and she hurried to catch up to him, her tail scraping across the sill as she turned toward the driveway.

Gosalyn caught the motion out of the corner of her eye. She glanced at the window and saw a light-colored face lit from the house lights. She gasped and Louie turned to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked anxiously.

"I just...I just saw something outside! There at the window!" Gosalyn pointed.

"What?" Louie held his hands up questioningly.

"I don't know! It looked like a face, but it was weird, like it was the wrong color or something..."

"Could it have been Uncle D' or Uncle Scrooge's reflections?" Louie asked reasonably.

Gosalyn put her hands on her hips. "Duh! Like I wouldn't know what they look like...!"

"Sorry..." Louie muttered. He glanced in the foyer and saw Donald reluctantly accept the vial and put it in the box.

Donald went to the door and Scrooge turned toward the den. He didn't notice Louie or Gosalyn standing in a shadowed corner a few feet away.

Louie hurried to the window and inspected it.

"I don't see anything..." he muttered.

"Because whoever it was got scared off by your uncle. We've got to look for clues outside." Gosalyn said decisively.

"Yeah right... Do you know how many burglar alarms Uncle Scrooge has around here?"

"Sixty two." Gosalyn replied matter-of-factly. That was something Fenton Crackshell had mentioned once while he was visiting the Mallards. Seeing Louie blink in confusion she amended her comment. "I remember Launchpad saying something about it..."

Since Louie couldn't argue that, he just shrugged.  
>"Yeah...so...?"<p>

"So...you know the code to get outside, don't you?" Gosalyn asked pointedly as she rummaged around the study.

"What are you doing? That's Uncle Scrooge's personal space! It's totally off-limits except for the phone and address book!" Louie hissed, pulling Gosalyn's hands away from a desk drawer.

"Well, where else would he keep a flashlight around here?" Gosalyn demanded.

"What for?" Louie just managed to keep his voice somewhat a whisper. Huey, Dewey, Uncle Scrooge, and Duckworth were just a room away. The TV wasn't loud enough to drown out a casual conversation.

Gosalyn was losing patience.

"To look for clues outside, duh!" she mocked him. "Gee, for someone related to the most business-savvy duck in the world, and a B average student, you sure are dense sometimes...!"

"Hey!" Louie put his hands on his hips. "That was totally uncalled for!"

"Oh...I'm sorry about that," Gosalyn stopped looking around and faced Louie, putting her hands behind her back and toeing the floor with her sneaker. "I keep forgetting I just met you today. You remind me a little of my best friend, Honker. He's the smartest kid in school, if not all of St. Canard, but sometimes he lacks a little in street smarts. I know it's not nice to talk to anybody like that, but I needle him sometimes to try to build his tolerance so the bullies at school can't squash his self-confidence so much..."

Louie scratched his head under his hat.

"Ya know...that kind of makes sense...I guess..." he look confused for a bit longer before gesturing for Gosalyn to follow him. "Apology accepted. Now come on. My brothers and I have a bunch of stuff in our room that might come in handy..."

A few moments later, Louie was rummaging through a chest while Gosalyn surveyed the clutter around the three bunk beds.

"Gee, you weren't kidding. You guys have almost as much stuff here as I do in my room...and you don't even live here anymore!" she said.

"Our motto is be ready for anything..." Louie muttered as he pulled out a couple of flashlights, a messenger bag, some spare batteries, and some gloves.

Gosalyn noticed a bracer on the floor. She picked it up.  
>"Keen gear, do you have a bow and quiver somewhere?"<p>

"Yep. In the garage... I think..." Louie replied while rummaging under the beds and in the closet.

"Would you mind if I borrow it? And some arrows?"

"Nope. Knock yourself out..." Louie said casually before he realized what he had just said. He waved his hands at her. "Not literally!"

Gosalyn smirked. Louie chuckled and continued sorting through the pile of stuff.  
>"Um...Here we are!"<p>

He produced a big book with a well-worn leather cover. Gosalyn peeked over his shoulder.

"The Junior Woodchucks Guide Book," he murmured fondly. "A little outdated, but Dewey never leaves home without it... It's gotten us through more than a few scrapes, and helped on our adventures..."

"Cool, my dad has one of these..." Gosalyn murmured.

"No way!" Louie grinned at her. "Launchpad was our Junior Woodchucks Scout Master on our camping trips! No wonder he and your dad get along so well!"

Gosalyn adjusted the bracer on her arm. It was a perfect fit. She smiled and ran her fingers over the stiff leather.

Watching her, Louie remembered something else in his closet. He pulled out something long and dark on a hanger and proffered it to Gosalyn.

"What's this?" she frowned.

Louie pulled off plastic wrap as he explained.

"It..." He looked embarrassed. "It's my Halloween costume...from last year. I never wore it, but I kept it here so I could look at it..."

Gosalyn blinked and took the costume. It was cheap, sticky-feeling nylon but it was a familiar shade of purple... A Darkwing Duck costume! Complete with mask and cape!

"I know it seems pretty silly, but when you stood up for Darkwing earlier... I thought, if you didn't already have one, you might like this..." Louie smirked. "It's too small for me now anyway..."

"You're a fan?" Gosalyn's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Yeah, sort of. More of a 'closet' fan, really," Louie toed the floor. He grinned. "Pun intended."

Gosalyn chuckled.

Louie continued as he helped her slip her arms into the jacket's sleeves.

"When my comic book collection got too big to store here, I started a scrapbook on heroes, both real life and fictional. I've got some cool articles on Darkwing..." Louie paused and when he spoke again his voice was hushed with awe. "Did he really save the world?"

"Heh, try a dozen times..." Gosalyn grinned. "Usually someone else takes the credit, but pretty much every explosion and world domination scheme has Darkwing Duck in the middle of it, kicking tail. He sometimes needs help, but he always prevails..."

"Far out!" Louie exclaimed.

"Yeah..." Gosalyn smiled distantly as she tied on the mask.

"No, I mean, check it out! You look like you belong in a cape and mask!"

Louie pointed her toward the dresser mirror.

Gosalyn smiled at her reflection. It wasn't Quiverwing Quack's getup, but, hey, it would do...

"Let's get dangerous..." she murmured.

A few minutes later, Gosalyn and Louie were at the windowsill, pouring over the scene with flashlights, a magnifying lens, some talcum powder, and some clear tape, plus sandwich bags for collecting evidence.

Gosalyn was wearing a quiver stocked with both ordinary arrows and some trick arrows that Louie retrieved from Dewey's stash. Gosalyn had improvised a little by tying a spare fishing net to one arrow shaft, a plunger to another and a bag of Zany glue to a third. She also had an awesome Swiss Army pocket knife that was packed with useful tools. In addition to a long, sharp blade, it had a corkscrew, a saw, a screwdriver, a file, a hammer, shears, pliers, and wire cutters.

She grinned as she thought of how jealous her dad would be if he saw that knife; she had bought it with her own allowance. She also smirked at the thought of him seeing her in a Halloween costume designed to look like his. It wasn't a very good replica; it was missing the turtle neck and the buttons on the sleeve. The hat was too small, the mask was too long, the cape too short and wrinkled, and there were no pockets. Still, it was nice that someone liked Darkwing Duck enough to try to profit off of his image. Too bad whoever tried it didn't take into account that Darkwing was probably the least popular hero in the media. Their loss...

It didn't take long for the kids to discover some clues. The grass was bent around the hedges and there were shoe prints in the mud (neither kid knew the make or the brand, let alone the size). And there was something on the sill itself. It was small, round, translucent, and silvery. It reflected the light.

"Huh, wonder what this is? It looks like a fish scale..." Gosalyn muttered as she turned it over with the needle-nose pliers.

"No, it's not a fish scale...Look at this..." Louie pointed to a page in the Junior Woodchuck Guidebook with his flashlight. "It looks more like a lizard's. See the way it reflects colors? That's a clue. But I've never seen any lizard with scales this big or feathery..."

"Feathery?" Gosalyn gaped. Bingo! She knew whom they were dealing with!

Louie was still answering her question (something about the frayed edges of the scale looking like the quills on a feather) but she tuned him out, prowling the area for more clues. In a moment, she found one. Then another, and another... There were scales, spaced out about four feet apart, and bent grass leading to the driveway and down to the street. By the time Louie realized Gosalyn had left his side, she was already turning the corner. And everything fell apart soon afterward...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Gosalyn skulked the sidewalk, darting back and forth in a widening circle until she found the next scale. She squinted periodically at the surrounding shadow, making sure no one was stalking her, but her attention was mainly focused on the clues.

Traipsing across Duckburg on foot was tedious at best, as the buildings were spaced comfortably away from each other and the mansion was on the other side of town. Still, Gosalyn was used to being on the move. It was the quiet that was bothering her...

On any given night in St. Canard, there were cars moving through the streets, honking, braking, and revving up their engines. Add to that music drifting from store fronts, barking dogs and yowling cats, barges pulling into the bay, construction crews, overly-loud stereos, and the constant murmur of voices, and the city almost had a voice of its own.

Duckburg, by contrast, had few cars out at this time of night. Stereos were turned off or way down. The sidewalks were deserted. And the only people in the stores and museums were security and cleanup crews... Gosalyn almost wished for a construction crew just to add some ambient noise...

It also smelled different here... St. Canard smelled of factories, vehicular exhaust, sulfur (from the subway), motor oil, water, hot dogs, hamburgers, bread, grease, and whatever else the stores and restaurants were selling. Duckburg smelt...not exactly clean, but much more open. The ocean was close enough to add that distinctive briny smell, but there was no fish or oil smell. The only time she caught a whiff of motor oil was around a gas station.

A van came down the street and Gosalyn ducked into the shadows to avoid being seen. The driver was in too much of a hurry to notice. Gosalyn wondered where he was off to.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Donald was ready to start jumping up and down, shaking his fist. He'd gone to the bank Uncle Scrooge had mentioned and saw that it had closed an hour ago. He drove to the next closest bank and encountered the same problem. Only the drive-throughs and ATMs were open. There were only two other banks in Duckburg and those were owned respectively by Scrooge and Glomgold. Donald wouldn't be able to go in there without drawing attention and that was precisely what his uncle was trying to avoid.

"Doggone it..." Donald threw down his hat and stomped on it. "Of all the dirty, rotten, lousy luck...Just a small favor, huh? Phooey!"

As he collected his battered hat and walked back to his van, he caught a glimpse of motion near the rear of the vehicle.

"Huh? What was that?"

He stooped down to peek under the car's carriage, wondering if a cat or dog had darted under there. He was pretty sure he'd seen a long tail...

"Hmmm..." he scratched his head. He climbed in and shut the door. Just as he started to put the keys in the ignition, something poked him in the head.

"Now what?" he muttered impatiently as he turned his head. He came face to face with a pair of big beady yellow eyes. "Wak!"

"Sstart the car!" Camille leaned over from the back seat, prodding Donald with a gun barrel. "And take me to Gyro Gearloosssse..."

Overcoming his fright, Donald glared at her in the rear view mirror.  
>"What for? I don't know any Gyro..."<p>

"Figuressss," Camille scratched an itch on her arm with her free hand, muttering to herself. "I alwayss get the brave onessss."

She poked Donald's head even harder and hissed in his ear slit. "I have no patience for your sstalling tacticssss. Your uncle was at his housssse earlier. I have no need of you, but I wasss willing to simply ssteal your car. If you inssissst on being difficult, I shall have no choicssse but to shoot and dispossse of you later..."

"Shshshshoot...?" Donald stammered.

He started up the car obediently. Then he spun the wheel, swerving the vehicle wildly through the parking lot, giving Camille a wild ride in the backseat. She tried to protest but he backed the van into a lamp post and jumped out, running and screaming down the street.

Camille staggered out of the van and shook her fist at the fleeing form.  
>"You fool! No one can outrun Camille the chameleon!"<p>

A couple blocks away, Gosalyn perked up.

_"Keen gear! Sounds like a chase! Quiverwing Quack gets her first solo act!"_ Gosalyn thought excitedly as she started running toward the screaming victim. As she got closer, she realized that voice sounded familiar... Was that Louie's uncle...?

"Wawawawawawawa! Help! Help! Somebody, help! She's try-ing to kill me! Wa-ah-ah-ah-ah!"

_"That is Donald!"_ Gosalyn thought as she sped up, glancing around the neighborhood. Surely someone in one of these houses or a night watchman in one if these businesses should have heard Donald's screams by now and called the police... What did it take to catch attention in this town?

Four more strides and Gosalyn caught sight of Donald's familiar blue and white shirt under a street lamp. He was running full speed, but something was gaining on him. Before Gosalyn could vocalize a warning, the fast-moving blur overtook Donald and tackled him to the ground. His shrieks pierced the air.

Some lights came on in the surrounding residences and Gosalyn muttered "It's about time."

Drawing the fishing net arrow out of her borrowed quiver, Gosalyn paused to make a dramatic entrance.

"Hold it right there, you fleet footed fiend!" she raised her voice to challenge Donald's attacker. "I've got an arrow aimed right at your head, so back off the duck or prepare to be skewered...!"

Camille sat up. "It can't be...," she stammered. "Thiss isn't even your sscity!" She looked across the pool of light created by the overhead lamp and squinted at Gosalyn, shielding her eyes with her hand.

Donald, encouraged by the fact that he wasn't alone anymore, took a swing at Camille's jaw. She stood up before his fist connected and his momentum rolled him onto his stomach.

"Oof!" He pushed himself to his feet and spun around to face his opponent. "Why you! I oughta...!" He hopped up and down, punching the air threateningly.

"Don't worry, Mr. Duck, I've got you covered!" Gosalyn said in a deep confident tone. She jogged over and launched a flying webkick at the mutant.

Camille swung her tail at her. Gosalyn ducked, feeling the scaly appendage swipe her hair, knocking her hat off. She quickly raised her bow and fired the net arrow at Camille, ensnaring the mutant and bent to retrieve the hat.

"Whoa! Who are you…?" Donald shielded his eyes to look her way. He spotted her exposed red hair and gaped. "G-Gosalyn...?"

Gosalyn palm-slapped her face. Great. Two minutes into her first solo rescue and already she'd blown her secret identity.

But before she could answer, another voice boomed over her shoulder, making her jump and drop her bow.

"Yeah, pain in da neck, ain't she?" A tall, horned figure stepped out of the same van Gosalyn had seen speeding by her earlier. She recognized that nasally accent without needing to see the voice's owner. Taurus Bulba's lead lackey and a dangerous thug in his own right...Hammerhead Hannigan.

* * *

><p>Louie jogged along the sidewalk, uncomfortably aware of the hour and the fact that, for one of the few times in his life, he was alone. He didn't have Huey to follow or Dewey to devise a plan. Uncle Scrooge was probably reading and not even aware that he was missing two house guests yet. And Uncle Donald was in town somewhere.<p>

Louie dreaded running into him. The last thing he wanted was for his uncle to yell at him for being outside. It was only eight thirty, but the sun had disappeared behind the clouds half an hour ago and it was dark out. Plus, Louie was out here, looking for a little girl he had somehow lost track of in a matter of seconds.

That Mallard kid sure was quick on her feet! She might only be a few years younger than him and his brothers, and perfectly capable of looking out for herself, but neither one of his uncles would accept that excuse as a reason for him to let her run around the streets alone. He...

Louie was jolted out of his thoughts by the most horrible sound in the world...his Uncle Donald's terrified cry!

"Uncle D!" he turned in that direction, just as Gosalyn had. As he ran, he fumbled for his phone, getting ready to call the police and Uncle Scrooge. _"I sure hope Gosalyn went back for help...I just wish I knew where she was!"_

* * *

><p>As Louie closed the distance toward them, Gosalyn gulped and chuckled nervously.<p>

"Eh heh, fancy meeting you here..." she stammered as she turned around.

She had grown a few inches since they'd met, but Hammerhead was still ginormous! If anything, he looked like he had gotten bigger! His chest and shoulders were broader than she remembered and, even though the tan goat was still wearing his characteristic pinstriped suit, his scowl was meaner and tougher. (A.N. It seemed to me H.H. was bigger in the episode "In like Blunt.")

"Yeah, I could say da same thing about you, girlie..." Hammerhead put his free hand on his hip, still staring at her. He might have been fooled by the mask and hat if she'd kept quiet, but seeing her fear and hearing her familiar voice were enough evidence for him. He waved a gun in his hand. "Hand over the arrows and I'll go easy on ya, Shorty. If ya know what's good for ya, you'll come along quietly..."

"Hehe, qui-et-ly..." Gosalyn chuckled nervously. "Why didn't I think of that...?"

Hammerhead held out his free hand for the weapons and Gosalyn extended her bow like she was going to cooperate, secretly reaching under her cape. Then she jumped up in the air, slamming Hammerhead's face with the metal flashlight.

"Yeah right!" She yelled fiercely, swinging the now-bent flashlight into one of his knees. "Like I'd ever listen to you, Hornhead!"

As Hammerhead hopped around, clutching his injuries and yelping, Gosalyn landed a kick on his other shin for good measure. Hammerhead's yelping increased in volume and ferocity, adding some inarticulate words in the jumble. Donald pointed at the unfortunate goat and doubled over laughing.

Gosalyn smiled smugly and twirled one of her arrows in her fingers.  
>"Yep, yep, yep... That's three points for the home team..."<p>

"Perhapssss, but you forget. He'sss not alone...!" Camille's voice sounded from behind Gosalyn.

Gosalyn spun around to face her opponent, but all she saw was an empty net lying under an empty pool of light on the sidewalk. Everything else was in shadow. Gosalyn aimed her bow at the shadows, but couldn't distinguish anything moving amongst the bench and the nearby trash can. The bus stop shelter a little ways down the street was empty, as were the cars parked on the curb.

Gosalyn heard movement and spun to face it. Hammerhead had taken opportunity of the distraction to duck out of sight as well. The only person she saw was Donald, who paused in the midst of brushing off his sleeves. He blinked and looked around, clearly wondering where the villains had gone.

Gosalyn studied him for a moment. It wasn't like Hammerhead to run and hide... He was a fighter, and he didn't mind taking hostages. So why was Donald, a perfectly good hostage and potential leverage over the police, still standing here with her and not with the bad guys...?

She bared her teeth and stomped over to the duck, poking him in the stomach with her arrow.

"Alright, hands up and let me hear you say 'cheese!'" she demanded.

Donald started. "Huh? Whats'dabigidea!"

Gosalyn lowered her arrow in chagrin. That first syllable was proof enough that he really was Donald.

"Sorry Mr. Duck," she sighed. "Did you see where that shape-shifting mutant lizard duck with yellow eyes and hissing voice ran off to?"

"No, but..." Donald's eyes widened and he pointed over Gosalyn's shoulder. "WAAHHHH!"

Gosalyn spun around with her arrow notched, ready to fire, only to have a huge fist seize her by the jacket and hoist her in the air. Camille was back in her giant form, leering down at the tiny heroine with a grin.

"You should have kept your beak out of other people'sss biznesss!" Camille growled in her face.

Donald overcame his initial fright and rolled up his sleeves threateningly.

"Oh, no you don't! I'll fix you!" he muttered threateningly.

He jumped on the chameleon's arm and clawed at her thick fingers, trying to free Gosalyn. When that failed to loosen Camille's grip, Donald resorted to biting her arm. Camille yelped and abruptly transformed, sending both ducks tumbling.

Gosalyn rolled to her feet and scrambled to set up her bow again when something slithered around her ankles.

Camille wrapped her new python body around both ducks and hissed in Donald's face.  
>"Where iz the formula!"<p>

"I don't have it!" Donald yelled, slamming his fists on the scaly head.

Gosalyn aimed a superglue arrow at Camille's head, intending on stopping her from transforming again when the bow was yanked out of her hands.

"Hey!" she protested, looking up to find Hammerhead grinning at her.

"Thought I'd left ya, huh, Squirt? I hates to break it to ya's but neither one of you joiks is going home tonight!"

"Yeah?" Gosalyn scowled up at him. "Well neither are you creeps!"

She pulled back her fist and gut punched the goat. Or at least she tried to, but his muscles were too thick for her to land anything more than a bruise... On her. She flinched and shook her hand.

Hammerhead laughed.  
>"How do ya like that for poetic justice? Gotta taste of yer own medicine! I've been woikin' out since I saw youse last..."<p>

Gosalyn squeezed out of Camille's grip. The chameleon hardly paid her any attention as she had Donald head locked in her coils.

Donald was still kicking and pummeling the unamused mutant with his fists. With Gosalyn out of her grasp, Camille transformed back into the thug.

Donald paled. "Uh oh..."

"You can sssay that again!" Camille grabbed his legs with her free hand and body slammed him into the pavement.

Louie found the source of the noises in time to see his uncle treated like a rag and a big goat grabbing for Gosalyn. He fumbled in the messenger bag he was carrying for something he could throw to distract the bad guys but all he had was the flashlight and the evidence bag. A lot of good those would do him...

He patted his shorts pockets and retrieved a lock for his bicycle, his cell phone, his old slingshot, and a few marbles. Plus some other odds and ends like his wallet, a melted candy bar, and some lint... He looked at the marbles and remembered a time Huey had used marbles to take down a bad guy. He loaded the slingshot, aimed carefully, and fired.

The marble bounced off of Hammerhead's horn, getting his attention long enough for Gosalyn to kick him in the gut. He dropped her and she dropkicked his ankles, knocking him off his feet.

In the meantime, Louie's second marble pelted Camille in the eye and his third rolled under her feet, tripping her. Donald flew out of her grasp, squawking, and landed on Hammerhead's chest. Hammerhead glared at him and Donald smirked and waved his hand nervously.

"Ha, ha... Hello..."

"Goodbye!" Hammerhead head-butted Donald, sending him somersaulting into Gosalyn just as she was aiming her glue arrow at Camille again. The arrow went wide and both ducks ended up sprawled in a heap.

Hammerhead put his hands on his hips and grinned.

"Well ain't that a pretty picture? Hehe." Camille smirked as well. Hammerhead noticed her and pointed at her. "You! Agent C. Keep an eye on these joiks 'till I get some rope..."

"Az you wishhhh..." Camille dipped her head in mock humility. When Hammerhead went to his van, she turned to the ducks again and picked both up by their collars. She held Donald out in front of her face. "I'll give you one last chancsse to sssave yourself. Give me the superpower formula Scrooge gave you, and I will let you, and the girl, go."

Gosalyn squirmed. "Don't listen to her, Mr. D! She's lying!"

"Quiet!" Camille snapped, shaking Gosalyn and wrapping her hand around the girl's torso.

Gosalyn pushed against her and continued her protest.

"She won't let either one of us go! And besides...!" She turned her head to face Camille square on. "That formula doesn't work anyway!"

Camille chuckled, surprising both of her captives.

"Oh I know... I wassss there when Gizzzmoduck had hisss...accident. And I heard Mr. Gearloosssse explain the aftereffectsss to McDuck."

"If you knew all that, then why do you still want the formula?" Gosalyn asked with a hint of sardonicism.

"Becaussse, little one, I can sssell it to FOWL as is and employ Mr. Gearloossse's talents for a new, improved version. Why wait for FOWL's ssscientistsss when the original inventor could make me the most powerful villainessss of all!" Camille closed her eyes and basked in her mind's image.

Louie snuck closer and signaled to Gosalyn.

She saw him and nodded.

He had one more marble in his hand and he aimed it at Camille. As she straightened and looked ahead, she saw Louie just a split second too late. The marble hit her in the eye. She reflexively reached for her face, dropping her captives once more.

Gosalyn rolled to her feet while Louie grabbed his uncle's wrist, pulling him away from the mutant. They didn't get far before running into Hammerhead. Gosalyn launched a web kick at him to give Donald and Louie time to get away. Hammerhead opened a loot sack and caught Gosalyn in it before she could correct her forward motion. He tied up the end and slung her into the back of his van.

Donald stopped.

"Wait!" he told his nephew, pulling his wrist out of Louie's grasp. "We have to help her!"

"No Uncle Donald! He's too powerful!" Louie protested, grabbing for Donald's arm.

Donald ignored him and boldly faced off the goat, holding up his fists and hopping up and down.  
>"So! You wanna play rough, do ya...?"<p>

Hammerhead laughed at the puny duck's threat.  
>"Whatcha gonna do? Talk me to death?"<p>

"BRRRARARA!" Donald shrieked his outrage and jumped on the goat, pounding him with all the strength and fury he had in his wrists. He even bit Hammerhead's ear, which certainly got his attention, but the villain wasn't overly impressed. When grabbing for the duck failed, he waited until Donald wore himself out and grabbed him by the throat.

"I gotta hand it to ya, duck," he smirked in Donald's face. "You gotta lotta spirit. But spirit don't pay de undertaker..."

Donald sighed wearily, too tired to object as Hammerhead tied him up and threw him in the van.

"Wait! I was going to get the formula from him!" Camille protested, having returned to her usual shape.

"Ah, don't worries about it. FOWL will send their eggheads to pick through the duck's car. I'm on my way to pick up de inventor..."

"NO!" Camille ran over and clutched his sleeve. "You can't! That was my idea!" Realizing she had just given away a crucial part of her own plan, Camille gulped and tried to backpedal. "I mean, FOWL sent in the troops to apprehend the inventor already. We just needed the formula!"

Both heard a small gasp and turned their heads.

Louie gulped. He was standing just a couple yards away. Too close for comfort. He grinned sheepishly, waved "hi," and ran.

"Shouldn't we ssstop him?" Camille asked wonderingly.

"Ah, who cares about de twerp? He won't be able to do anything. We'll be outta here before the cops can even send out a dispatch. Now, you can do what ya want. You can ride wit' me, or you can vamoose, but I'm getting outta here now."

Camille glared at him.

Hammerhead snorted in reply and climbed into the driver's seat.  
>He had the Waddlemeyer girl and the duck with the formula the guys from FOWL wanted. And in return, he would get more than his fair share of profit. He'd make sure of it as he had a little pull with one of FOWL's High Command...a vulture by the name of Aloysius Sharp with a cousin named Phinny. Once Hammerhead got Aloysius' and Phineas Sharp's repayment for sparing "Phinny's" life and doing the dirty work here, he was going to buy himself an island. Preferably on an island that wasn't owned or run by conmen like the Sharps.<br>Some dumb kid blundering on the scene now wouldn't make a lick of difference.

Everything was falling into place...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Louie wasn't proud of what he did. He ran screaming down the street until he got back to his uncle's property. He stumbled behind a bush and crouched down to catch his breath.

Shortly afterward, he heard the van slow down and drive by the property line. He forced himself to swallow and keep calm, although inside he was still screaming for help.  
>He glanced longingly up the hill at the light spilling out on the lawn from the mansion. He'd never seen anything so welcoming in his life. He started to get up to go to the house, but his legs were shaking too hard. Then he remembered his cell phone and berated himself.<p>

What did the Junior Woodchuck Guide Book say about emergencies? Always call the proper authorities first. Duh. He should have done that from the start. Now it might be too late.

Louie nervously fumbled with his cell and dialed the police.

"Hello! This is an emergency! I repeat, an emergency! My Uncle Donald and a little girl were kidnapped by a big goat in a suit! What? Who am I? What does that matter? I'm Louie Duck! My uncle was kidnapped!  
>"Yes, Donald Duck! Scrooge McDuck's nephew! Yes, I'm fine! I'm standing behind the fence looking out at the street from Uncle Scrooge's lawn! Yes, a goat in a suit! They were thrown in a van and driven away!<br>"No, I didn't see the license! I was too far away! I don't know what make the van was! It looked like any other black van! Um…"  
>Louie looked at the stars and calculated the direction.<br>"South. They went south toward the Interstate… Hey, there was also this lizard-looking duck thing. It had a long tail, long dark hair, I think… No, I'm not making this up! She was a chameleon of sorts. She kept changing into other people!  
>"This is for real! My Uncle, Scrooge's nephew, was KIDNAPPED! ...Thirty minutes? But by then there's no telling where Uncle D will be…! Huh? I know…Alright. I'm not going anywhere…"<p>

Louie ended the call and sighed, staring longingly down the road. Why did Uncle D and Gosalyn have to get kidnapped tonight of all nights when Gizmoduck was out of sorts…? Who else could pull off a rescue…?

Louie tapped his bill thoughtfully. Something was coming to him…Of course! Launchpad! He was Darkwing Duck's sidekick! He ought to know where Darkwing was! Louie burst in the house, ignoring Scrooge's startled questions.

"Quick! Uncle Scrooge! What's Launchpad's number?" he held up his cell phone.

Scrooge took one look at Louie's face and obligingly thumbed through his address book.

* * *

><p>Darkwing sighed heavily. He was bored out of his mind… He had patrolled the entire perimeter enough to memorize it. He'd double-checked all the traps, weapons, sensors, and cameras (and nearly set off a couple of spring-loaded hammers on the building sides. Hehe...at least he'd had some excitement avoiding those things...)<p>

Too bad he hadn't allowed Gos to accompany him tonight. She would at least have been someone to talk to...

As much as he loved his narratives and alliteration, Darkwing could get tired of talking to himself. He didn't feel quite as clever bouncing brilliant prose off a brick wall as he did when he had someone listening to him, or at least faking it for his benefit. Pretending he was starring in his own documentary show didn't make him feel any better about himself.

He sighed and slumped against the wall. So much for his brilliant plans to surprise Gosalyn on her birthday... He'd laid everything out weeks in advance! He'd gotten tickets to the amusement park, complete with time slots for the roller coasters so they wouldn't have to wait in line. He had also picked up the package from S.H.U.S.H., along with some disturbing information he had shrugged off as a rumor. As if he had anything to worry about... Phineas Sharp indeed. If anything, Sharp needed to look out for him! Darkwing Duck was no Derek Blunt!

Darkwing smirked to himself and allowed his mind to wander a bit before getting up to once again double...no, make that "quadruple" check the perimeter.

As he walked along the fence, his thoughts returned to Gosalyn. He definitely should have brought her along. He had kind of been hoping she would ask about her presents sometime today. He'd collected everything ahead of time and tucked it away in the best hiding place he could ask for: the bolt hole off the main tunnel connecting his house to the bridge.

As far as he knew, neither Gosalyn nor LP knew about the hidden room yet, and he hoped to keep it that way for a while. He occasionally went there to restock the kitchen items and make sure the plumbing and portable generator were in working order. He also frequently swapped costumes so he wouldn't have one outfit smelling damp and musty next to his other suits...

He palmed his face. He was letting his mind wander again... That wasn't exactly conducive to guard duty.

Ugh, how did Gizmoduck do this every single night…? The monotony, the stillness of the lawn and the surrounding buildings, even the sounds of crickets chirping instead of cars on the streets were trying Darkwing's nerves. He was on 'guard duty,' for goodness sake! He needed something to 'guard' against! Was it too much to ask for a prowler? Or even a beggar?

He tugged on his hat brim, gritting his teeth. It was too quiet! Every little sound he normally would ignore on a camping trip made him jump. If he heard one more of those stinking bullfrogs ribbit, he would give it something to croak about!

As if on cue, a toad hopped onto the sidewalk in front of him.

Darkwing giggled maniacally and pulled out his gas gun. But just as he was about to give that fat, unsuspecting amphibian a mouth full of tear gas, "Gonna Fly Now" started playing from his pocket. Darkwing jumped, pulling the trigger. The toad bounded away, unharmed, but the steady breeze blew the gas back into Darkwing's face. He coughed and held up his cape to block the billowing gas cloud as he fumbled for his cell phone.

"Yes…" he choked, trying to move away from the gas and hold his breath while talking at the same time. He failed at holding his breath and went into a coughing fit when the gas took full effect. It took him several seconds before he understood what Launchpad had said.

"WHAT! Gosalyn was kidnapped! Who would dare? How? Where? When...? Sometimes why? ...Never mind! I've got to find her!"

* * *

><p>Helper, Gyro's little light bulb robot, started tugging on the inventor's sleeve. He sat up to see what the matter was.<p>

"What is it? Did I leave the Blendito plugged in all night again?" Gyro adjusted his glasses.

Helper slapped his head in frustration and pointed to the door. Gyro finally heard the tapping for himself.

"Alright, I'm coming."

He opened the door and found himself facing a gun barrel.

"Hey there, Pal..." Hammerhead grinned.

Gyro backed away.

Helper hid behind a waste/compost bin/paper shredder.

The goat grinned fiercely and peered around the workshop.

"So...this is where the creative genius starts, eh? Not much for decor, but," he shrugged. "To each his own. Me, I'd rather have a hammock on a beach and a personal caterer..."

"Wh-what do you want?" Gyro stammered, groping his hat nervously. "I don't have much money..."

"Oh I'm not here for yer money."

Before Gyro could react, the gun was shoved up against his beak.

"I'm here for you! Now, do us both a favor, alright, and come wits me quietly. I've got yer ride all set up for ya's." Hammerhead said in a friendly, yet menacing tone. He laid his broad palm on Gyro's shoulder and steered him to the door. A step later, he dug his fingers in and stopped.

Helper took advantage of the pause to scoot out of hiding and hide under the cuff of Gyro's pant leg.

Hammerhead didn't notice the robot. He looked around the house.  
>"Wait just a sec, here. Ya got any more o' that superpower formula stuff layin' around this joint?"<p>

"NO! I got rid of it because it wasn't safe! You see, it alters the brain's patterns and..."

"Yeah, yeah." Hammerhead shoved him to the door again. "Save it for da boss."

"'Boss?' Who sent you?" Gyro tried to look over his shoulder at his captor.

Hammerhead poked him in the back with the handgun. "Don't worry, Pal...You'll find out soon enough!"

He opened the van doors and gestured with the gun for Gyro to climb in. Gyro exchanged glances with him and complied. He froze just inside the door when he noticed two other shapes wriggling in the front.

"Oh my sprockets! Not more hostages!" Gyro spun around to face the villain. "What have you done!"

"Just cleaning up some loose ends..." Hammerhead grinned malevolently, holding out a pair of hand cuffs. He slapped them onto Gyro's wrists and proceeded to tie the inventor up.

Gosalyn and Donald, recognizing Gyro's voice, redoubled their efforts to escape, grumbling threats around their noticed their efforts and yelled.  
>"Hey! Shaddup! And quit yer squirmin'!"<p>

He climbed inside the van and glared down at the two small ducks.  
>"You two are lucky I didn't want to make too big of a scene back dere on the street..."<p>

Grabbing Gosalyn and Donald under the collar, he hissed. "I may need reedy inventor boy over there, but you twos are expendable...!"

Donald gulped audibly.

Gosalyn glowered back into Hammerhead's eyes, unintimidated. He smirked and lowered his voice just so the two ducks could hear him.  
>"I like ditching extra baggage like youse two. One of da perks of being a villain and all..."<p>

Gosalyn's eyes widened. Was he suggesting what she thought...?

Roughly tossing the ducks on the van floor, Hammerhead latched the back doors and went up front, starting the engine and pulling out onto the street. The momentum made the three avians slide across the floor, banging into each other. Hammerhead glanced at them through the rear view mirror and smirked.  
>"Enjoying the ride back dere?"<p>

Donald and Gyro dizzily shook their heads. Gosalyn shot daggers at Hammerhead with her glare.

Hammerhead grinned. "Dat's what I thought."

Steering onto a quiet street, he continued in a conversational tone. "Ya know kid, I knews you'd be trouble after I'ds met yer grandfather! He was trouble too. Coulda cooperated with us. Coulda saved us a load of trouble. But he had to play a hero. Heh! And alls I was gonna do was ask him about dat picture on the hall table..." He raised his eyes to the mirror again.

While his eyes were on Gosalyn, Helper ducked out of sight behind Gyro's shoulder. The robot had finished loosening everyone's gags.

Gosalyn kept Hammerhead's attention by sticking her tongue out around the gag, making a disgusted face at him.

He smirked. "Still gots yer spirit, huh kid? Well keep it up, 'cause once we gets to where we're goin', you can kiss daylight goodbye. If yer lucky, dat's all you'll miss..."

His cell phone rang and he answered it with one hand. "What is it? Can't you tell I'm driving 'ere?"

"Mr. Hannigan..." Phineas Sharp replied. "I trust you have a good reason for leaving your post?"

"Yeah, in fact, make dat three reasons..." Hammerhead smiled after glancing in the mirror at his passengers again.

"'Three?'" Sharp repeated. "What on earth do you need with three?"

"Well, one's the inventor yer eggheaded friends were supposed to pick up. One's a witness and de other's personal. I got some history with her... Let's just say I'm eager to catch up on old times..."

Sharp was unimpressed. "Yes, well, as long as it's not on company time!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"What about our rogue agent?" Sharp inquired.

Hammerhead wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Aah, she split the joint. Took off when I went to get de inventor. He and his little pals are having a nice reunion in the back. Speaking of which, remind me to tell you how I met this kid. See, her grandfather and I were having a little "head-to-head" and..."

"Some other time..." Sharp yawned and hung up.

"And he grabs me from behind!" Hammerhead continued talking into the receiver. "So I says to him, "Ya got a death wish, Old Timer?" And you know what that old fossil did?"

Hammerhead looked back again and saw a dark expression on Gosalyn's face. He grinned, directing his conversation to his passengers as he tucked the phone back in his pocket.  
>"He pulled a gun on me! The joik was loaded!"<p>

Hammerhead laughed in amusement at the memory.

Gosalyn's eyes widened. She hadn't even realized her grandpa owned a gun, let alone carried one.

Hammerhead continued taunting his captives, steering the vehicle onto an unpaved road as he spoke. "So, in de name of self-defense, I gave old Gramps the what for, head-on. Just one little shove and BAM! Sent him flying halfway across da room! He got dis weird look in his eye and said 'You'll never get the code now...' and started coughing. Next ting I know, we hear someone runnin' from somewheres. I told those lunkheads to make sure we was alone, but of course dey messed up dat job! Me and de boys skedaddled. And what do ya know...?"

He met Gosalyn's eyes again. "If we'd a hung around five seconds longer, we coulda saved ourselves some trouble lookin' for ya's. You were dere all along and we didn't even know it."

He laughed. "Ain't dat somethin'? 'Course, when we went back for the professor later, we found his tings were gettin' packed up for good. Ha! The guy pulled a gun on me and he dies from a punctured lung. Gramps got off lucky, dat's for certain..."

Although Hammerhead was busy steering around pot holes and low hanging branches, he caught another glimpse of Gosalyn's face. What he saw festering in her eyes was enough to make him keep his eyes on the road for the rest of the drive.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, across Duckburg, a large lizard tail waved from a van with a lamppost laying across its roof.<p>

Camille sat up triumphantly, holding the safety deposit box in her hands.  
>"At lasssst. The sssuperpower formula is mine!"<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry about the cliffhanger, folks! Been having tons of problems at home that have delayed my progress on this story. Still plugging away at it! I've been aiming to have this finished by October and I should still reach that goal. Bear with me, and I hope you're enjoying reading this as much as BeecroftA and I have enjoyed developing and writing this story. Stay tuned! More chapters coming soon!_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Back inside the van, Helper was busily working on Gyro's handcuffs with a screwdriver he had extracted from Gyro's hat. He had loosened the gags enough so that the three captives could spit them out but none of them felt like talking with Hammerhead just a few feet away. He hadn't looked back since telling Gosalyn he had made her an orphan, but there was no telling when that status would change.

Gosalyn hadn't stopped glaring at the silhouette of her grandpa's murderer. Donald and Gyro exchanged worried glances and each silently urged Helper to hurry. If they could free their arms, Gyro could figure out a way to get out of the van and get them where they belonged!

The van pulled up in front of a rocky hill. Donald and Gyro looked through the back window curiously.

"Well, I'll be…" Donald muttered softly. "We're in the Black Forest. We're not far from Uncle Scrooge!"

"Yes, and if I recall correctly, this land is owned by the Forest Service. There should be a ranger station not far from here…" Gyro mused. "If one of us could get loose, we could have help here in a matter of minutes!"

Helper flashed his bulb and tapped Gyro's shoulder excitedly.

"Alright, you can do it. But be careful! Don't let anyone see your light!" Gyro warned the little lamp robot. Helper nodded and ducked into the corner by the doors to wait.

Hammerhead swung the doors open moments later.

"Alright, chumps, party's over," Hammerhead hauled Gyro out by his vest.

Helper crept around both of them and hopped onto the ground. He immediately ducked under the vehicle as seven Eggmen stepped up to receive the captives. Hammerhead handed off Gyro and Donald.

"Be careful with dat kid…" Hammerhead warned the short Eggman who climbed into the van to get her. "She's quick with dem feet!"

Gosalyn scowled but cooperated for the time being as the Eggman led her out.

The group walked up to what looked like a cave roughly shaped like the head of duck wearing a pointy hat. The stone looked natural and even had real boulders set up on and around the facade, but under the rocks was cement and the cement housed an underground compound capable of housing a hundred men and supplies. An Eggman activated a hidden palm scanner under the cave's beak.

Helper watched the group disappear inside the compound before scooting off to find help.

Gosalyn kept her eye on Hammerhead and the Eggman carrying her gear. If she had been the only prisoner, she could have kicked and bounced off her captors' backs, recovering her bow and quiver. However, with Gyro and Donald present, she couldn't risk such a maneuver. The Eggmen were spaced too far apart to hit all in one fell sweep. One of them could grab Donald and threaten his life and she would put them all in a worse bind... But that didn't stop her from imagining what she would do if she could fight back right now...

Donald had no such concerns. The moment he was hauled out of the van, he started muttering strings of curses and bouncing around like a kangaroo. His head undercut an Eggman's chin seconds after his feet touched the dirt and he started yelling and screeching at the top of his lungs, hoping to catch the attention of a hiker or a park ranger somewhere in the vicinity.

The bruised Eggman groped for the squalling duck, but Donald bounced on the thug's feet, distracting him with the sudden pain. As another soldier moved in to help, Donald lowered his head and rammed it into the guy's stomach. The short Eggman doubled over, coughing.

Donald tried that trick on another soldier, but this one was taller and more sturdily built. Donald ricocheted off his abs and was sent sprawling in the grass. This gave the sore-beaked Eggman a chance to retrieve his captive. The powerful soldier threw Donald over his shoulder and carried him into the FOWL compound.

Donald was only stunned for a minute before falling back on his previous ploy. He shrieked, his voice bouncing off the concrete walls of the narrow hallway, piercing his captor's ears and making everyone else, including Gyro and Gosalyn, flinch.

"Shaddup!" Hammerhead yelled at him.

"BRRRARA!" Donald screeched in his face, making the goat cover his ears and lose his grip on Gyro.

Gosalyn took advantage of the distraction to stomp on her captor's foot and kick every knee and stomach she could reach in those few seconds Donald had given her.

The Eggmen were caught completely off-guard, having never had to go up against such a noise. They were further disadvantaged by their equipment as their earpieces picked up Donald's frequency and sent out piercing squeals. The Eggmen dumped their captives (and their belongings) and fled, yanking off their helmets.

Suddenly airborne, Donald fell six feet to the floor and thudded heavily enough to knock the wind out of him.  
>"OOF!"<p>

Gosalyn dropped to her knees to collect as many arrows as possible, including her pocket knife one.

"Get back here, you lunkheads!" Hammerhead yelled at the retreating lackeys. When none of them responded, he muttered. "Cowards...!"

Looking back at his captives, he saw Donald still lying on the floor, and Gyro going over to kneel next to the disoriented duck.

"Donald! Are you okay?" Gyro gently shook his shoulder.

Donald vigorously shook his head. "BRRRRRR!" Panting for a moment, he managed a weak grin. "I think so..."

Hammerhead looked for his other charge and spotted her sneaking down the hallway. He stopped her in her tracks with one simple noise. The sound of a gun being cocked.

Gosalyn slowly turned around and stared at him. He had the gun pointed at Donald. There wasn't anything she could do. She dropped the bow and arrows she had from her still-bound hands and waited for further instruction. (She did have one trump card. The distraction had been long enough for her to squeeze the pocket knife under her chains and into her coat.)

Hammerhead gestured with the gun for her to approach.

She did so meekly, but she still burned with fury. She would cooperate only as long as one of her companions was in danger. She stopped two feet away from him.

Hammerhead dragged her closer and clipped a handcuff to the chain around her midsection. He fastened the other end to Gyro and pulled out his cellphone. He tapped a few keys and muttered about there being no signal. Picking up one of the abandoned egg-shaped helmets, he spoke into it, demanding another troop to accompany him and his party. He was told High Command and Phineas Sharp would hold an audience with him in the monitoring center.

Hammerhead acknowledged and poked his captives. "Alright, move along. And no more tricks..."

Gyro and Gosalyn obediently shuffled along. Donald took a deep breath to scream again, but Hammerhead clamped his hand down on the duck's bill.  
>"Try that again, and yer mouth is going to be an early Christmas present to yer rich uncle..."<p>

Donald gulped and stayed quiet.

A few moments later, they were met by three hulking thugs of various species from Sharp's resort. The thugs easily surrounded the three captives and urged them down the hall. Some Eggmen arrived shortly to further escort them. The group proceeded along quietly.

* * *

><p>While the captives were giving their jailers a hard time, Phineas Sharp was in his suite, adjusting his eggplant-colored suit over his scarlet vest. He made sure his ruff of feathers was brushed and fluffed just right over his shirt collar. He always took pride and care in his grooming, but today, he was finally proving to his cousin Aloysius that he, Phineas Cathartes Sharp, (and not Cousin "Phinny") was a valuable ally and even more valuable leader in the acquisitions department.<p>

Aloysius Sharp, his brother Edward, and an eccentric little female duck with an appetite for violence(Agent Zeta), comprised FOWL's High Command. They had worked under Dr. Nogood until his sudden death left the organization staggering. Together, they gathered up those remaining under their employ and their resources and relocated from England to America.

Edward used his knowledge of finances and accounting to keep FOWL running while Aloysius and Agent Z turned the underground world of villainy upside down, becoming one of the strongest organizations in the world. They kept the FOWL acronym and replaced the unassuming word "Foreign" with the much more clever sounding, and villainous, "Fiendish" that the organization operated under today.

They made a breakthrough in cloning technology and replicated their Eggmen, creating a large enough work force to keep them operational even after governmental raids robbed them of men and resources. They had the most advanced technology, thanks to agents around the world stealing or copying plans from the world's top scientists. The only thing FOWL lacked was super soldiers to carry out their plans. This was what Phineas hoped to offer his cousins.

Sharp smiled at his reflection in the mirror and gathered up his cane, waddling into the control room. He waited as the giant screen flickered to life and the three infamous silhouettes appeared.

Aloysius wore his stovepipe hat as usual. He greeted Sharp first. "Welcome, Cousin Phineas, to FOWL's Black Forest retreat. I trust that your men are on their way now?"

"But of course, they are! Don't be silly, Aloysius." Sharp turned his head away as though he were slightly offended. He waved his hand dismissively. "Everything is completely under my control..."

Agent Z stirred, her spiky coiffure bobbing slightly with her motion. "You would do best to refrain from making such vacant promises in our company, Mr. Sharp. Every speaker who has said that in the past has proven incompetent."

Sharp glared back defiantly.  
>"I do not make empty promises! I always deliver! The Triple S Instaboost formula will increase FOWL's strength tenfold, allowing for total world domination in mere days. With the inventor in our hands, we will devise countless ways of increasing revenue! S.H.U.S.H., and all those dimwitted heroes they hire, will fall helplessly by the wayside as FOWL and Sharp Enterprises take over!" He raised his hands in victory. "This is the day FOWL makes history!"<p>

"I expect nothing less…" Agent Z growled, flashing her fangs.

"Cousin Phinny," The normally quiet Edward prompted. "When were you last in contact with your agent?"

"Why," Sharp looked at an old-fashioned pocket watch. "Twenty minutes ago… He's probably at the door even as we speak!"

"I would hope so, for your reputation's sake, Mr. Sharp…" Agent Z stated, her voice devoid of any emotion. "Your family relation with Agent A and Agent E is not enough in this organization." The duck leaned closer to the camera and banged her fist on the table. "FOWL needs revenue now! We can not afford another costly mistake…"

"Trust me, Madam," Sharp bared his teeth in a hard grin. "In all my years as a freelance entrepreneur, my plans have rarely fallen short."

The security code beeped and the metal door connecting the room to one of the hallway passages slid open.

"Ah, and here comes the man of the hour himself..." Sharp smiled expectantly.

Hammerhead strode into the room with three of Sharp's thugs accompanying him. The hyena and bear had Gyro walking between them, his hands tied in front of him. Hammerhead had Gosalyn dangling from his hand by her borrowed collar, chains wrapped around her from shoulders to knees.

Gosalyn didn't look at Sharp or his men. She didn't even glance at the huge monitor with High Command leering down at her. Her attention was focused solely on Hammerhead.

Sharp gestured toward some chairs in front of the monitor and smiled mockingly as the prisoners came into the room. The thugs shoved Gyro and Gosalyn onto the metal chairs.

Agent Z spoke first.

"At last...Duckburg's famous inventor! Welcome, Mr. Gearloose. We have eagerly anticipated our meeting."

"Uh...I wish I could say the same. Do I know any of you...?" Gyro looked from the silhouettes on the screen to the men in the room and back in confusion.

"Not yet," Aloysius hissed on the screen. "But we certainly know you. Now, to business. Where is the formula?"

"Not again..." Gyro sighed. "Look, I stopped making it because it had too many complications. Trust me, you don't want to have anything to do with it!"

"I'm certain a few alterations will be called for," Edward replied calmly.

Agent Z resumed the speech. "Yes, but YOU have so much more potential, Mr. Gearloose. Your ingenuity and creativity, combined with our research and resources, will rewrite the future!" She raised her arms in emphasis.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid I can't help you," Gyro shook his head. "I do my best work when I'm alone in a familiar environment."

"Perhaps..." Sharp circled the chairs and their occupants. "But I'm certain we can help you become more...inspired..." He laughed.

"Yes. Our team can be very helpful..." Edward replied. "Enjoy your stay, Mr. Gearloose."

"Uh…Thank you?" Gyro stammered, glancing at the goons surrounding him nervously.

High Command signed off and Sharp turned his attention to Gosalyn.

"And what exactly is a little thing like you doing out at night all alone, hmm?" he smirked.

"Dat's da kid I was telling you about…" Hammerhead put his hands on his hips and glared at the girl, keeping a safe distance between them. Her eyes shot daggers at him.

"Ah…so this is the little hero? How charming…" Sharp peered down at her with a condescending smirk. She kicked at him but, with her legs tied to the chair, her foot didn't move very far. Sharp's grin widened. He glanced back at Hammerhead and muttered, "Nice shiner, by the way…"

"Yeah...the little tyke and I go back a ways..." Hammerhead grinned. He rubbed his darkening eye. "A long way..." he added.

The villains were distracted by a commotion erupting from the hallway. Four Eggmen marched into sight, but from their frustrated grimaces, it was apparent their charge was giving them some trouble. And, with Hammerhead occupied in another room, Donald had seen no reason to keep silent anymore. The sheer volume of his vocals blasting off the metal walls was enough to make anyone flinch.

"Put me down! Put me down! WAAAAAAH!"

Donald kept screaming and squirming like a worm in his bonds. The unfortunate Eggman currently hoisting him in the air gritted his teeth and tried to pass him off to another soldier. The other one held up his hands in a gesture that clearly said "no," shaking his head and backing away. The same happened with the other two. The tall Eggman finally conked one of his companions on the head and forced the other one to take Donald. Donald continued screaming, uninterrupted.

"Will someone PLEASE shut him up!" Sharp put his hands to his head. "Oh, this is madness. Why did you bring him here to begin with?" he glared at Hammerhead.

"Because this joiker is a nephew of Old Man McDuck…" Hammerhead replied evenly, though he was doubting the wisdom of his choice.

"Well gag him and toss him in a cell or something…just get rid of him!" Sharp rolled his eyes.

Donald had stopped screaming to assault his captors with a flurry of barely intelligible words. He'd clearly meant to insult the Eggmen but they just glanced at each other in confusion.

"What did he say…?" one soldier asked. The others shrugged.

"WAK! No good, dirty…" Donald grumbled. He twisted around until his beak was inches away from the soldier's helmet and let loose another ear-splitting "BRAARARA!"

The Eggman dropped him and ran off, the other four following him.

Donald grumbled about his hard landing for a moment. Then he realized he had gotten rid of the Eggmen.

"Well, I'll be doggone…" he muttered. A smug smirk spread across his bill. "I did it! I showed them! Nobody messes with Donald Duck!" he sat up proudly.

"Yeah? Well nobody messes with Hammerhead Hannigan either…!" Hammerhead skulked up to the duck, shaking his fist threateningly.

Donald gulped and sweated nervously.

Hammerhead smirked. "Yeah, it's about time you shaddup. If you wanna keep that beak of yers, you'd better keep it shut, ya know what I mean…?"

"Haha…" Donald chuckled nervously. He gulped again. "Yes, Sir…"

"Dat's better…" Hammerhead picked Donald up by his rope and plopped him on the chair next to Gosalyn.

"Finally..." Sharp massaged his temple. "What was that you said? Something about a McDuck?"

Hammerhead smiled smugly.

"Yeah, Scrooge McDuck. You know...the guy who confiscated the formula from pinhead here?" He gestured to Gyro.

"Ah yes...Scrrrooge McDuck. The fabulously wealthy adventurer..." Sharp frowned slightly and muttered. "The one that got away..." Turning his attention back to Hammerhead and the others, he smirked. "I suppose there is some use for you after all, Mr. Duck. Consider yourself very, very fortunate..." he hissed in the duck's face.

He straightened and adjusted his bow tie and walked around the captives for a bit. His eye kept wandering to Gosalyn and he paused to look her up and down, rubbing his chin a little. He circled her chair and stopped in front of her again.

"Isn't it a little odd for a child to be running around in a Halloween costume in June...? Who exactly are you pretending to be...'Batgirl' by any chance?"

Gosalyn squirmed and started to reply, but Hammerhead interrupted.

"Just some joik in a costume who occasionally gets a lucky streak. Now, what about my payment...?" He held his hand out toward Sharp.

Sharp sighed and carelessly handed him a wad from his pocket, rolling his eyes.  
>"As promised..."<p>

The goat started thumbing through the bills, counting them.

Sharp sighed gustily. "Must you insult me in front of the captives...? I assure you, it is all there and perfectly legit..."

Hammerhead finished counting and stuffed the wad in his pocket.  
>"Yep. All there. Been nice workin' with ya, Mr. Sharp. I could get used to this..." he included the whole room in his open-armed gesture.<p>

"Yes, well... Only the best for my clientele. And knowing the right people doesn't hurt either. Now, I trust we are even?"

"Sure, sure... As long as I get the kid!" Hammerhead shot a glare at Gosalyn.

"She is of no use to me... Do what you will... Just as a measure of goodwill, you will be in charge of the hostage negotiations. If you have any further needs, Mr. Hannigan... Tell Horatio..." Sharp tossed his hand in the air as if listening to his loyal assistant was the last thing on his mind.

"Sure thing, Boss," Hammerhead responded lightly. He looked Gosalyn and Donald over. "Now…where do I begin…Should I start by roughing ya's up a little and taking a picture for McDuck's letter? Or do I just get everything on film and send it to the press…?"

"Whichever you feel would accomplish the most with the least effort…" Sharp waved his hand dismissively. "Now, I'm off to take a nice hot bubble bath to celebrate, what promises to be, the most profitable day of my career…" Sharp leered at Gyro. "Enjoy your respite for now, Mr. Gearloose. My friends are very fond of unusual means for extracting data. Once your ideas are put into form, FOWL and Sharp Enterprises will surge to the forefront as the most irresistible forces in the world. I suggest you rest that brilliant mind of yours while you can. As for the rest of you…" he leaned over Gosalyn' and Donald's shoulders. "I believe Mr. Hannigan has some fun activities planned for you."

He cackled and waddled toward another hallway, but before stepping completely out of the room, he leaned back and smirked. "Gotcha!"

Hammerhead grinned and minced toward Gosalyn. "Hehe, I'm gonna enjoy this..."

"Not as much as I'll enjoy it…!" a familiar voice echoed off the walls. Blue smoke filled the entire facility.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Huh?" Donald looked around in confusion.

"Ah, not him again…" Hammerhead shook his head.

"Who?" Donald asked.

Gyro and Gosalyn winked at each other, knowing exactly who had arrived. Gosalyn started shifting around, trying to squeeze out of her chains.

Sharp stepped back into the room. "What's this? Who disabled the smoke alarm? Guards! Guards!"

Four familiar Eggmen plopped limply on the floor in the opposite doorway, gagged and bound. Hammerhead nudged one with his shoe.

"De're out cold!" he exclaimed.

"AHH! Who would dare!" Sharp demanded.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night…" Darkwing's voice seemed to emanate from everywhere at once.

Hammerhead pulled out his gun and fired at random puffs of smoke.

"Hey! Watch where ya point dat thing!" Donald yelled at him.

"Stuff it," Hammerhead clamped his hand over Donald's beak, still looking around warily.

"Nice try, Hammerhead, but you missed me by a mile! Hee yaha!" Darkwing appeared out of nowhere, plowing into Hammerhead's back with a flying web kick.

As he pitched forward, Hammerhead fired his gun and dragged Donald onto the floor with him. Donald wriggled about, his flailing feet barely missing the caped crime fighter. Darkwing jumped back.

"Hey, watch it, pal! I'm the hero in this outfit!" the masked mallard chided Donald.

Donald kept on squirming, trying to shake his beak loose from Hammerhead's grip.

Darkwing glanced over at Gosalyn, taking in her cheesy Halloween costume with a raised eyebrow and a slight frown. She shrugged. He rolled his eyes and worked on freeing her from her chains with a lock pick.

Gyro took all this in with wide eyes. Then Gyro felt a tug on his pant leg and, looking down, broke into a big grin. Helper had returned.

The tiny robot was holding a set of keys. He unlocked the handcuffs and Gyro put the robot on his shoulder before turning to Darkwing.

"Here, let me help," Gyro reached around for the padlock on Gosalyn's chain. He caught Darkwing's eye and glanced pointedly at Donald and Hammerhead.

Hammerhead was pushing himself upright.

Donald was bouncing on the floor like a fish out of water, muttering a stream of unintelligible and likely unpleasant words.

"Right…" Darkwing muttered. He grabbed Donald and shoved him toward Gyro.  
>Gyro finished freeing Gosalyn and quickly freed Donald.<br>Darkwing, in the meantime, drew his gas gun and aimed at Hammerhead. Before he took the shot, a bullet whizzed just over his head, startling everyone.

Darkwing spun around and saw a dozen tough looking men all the size of football players, wearing polo shirts and shorts and varying in species. The sound of magazines clipping into place made Darkwing and his companions glance back in the opposite doorway. The room was filled to capacity with FOWL Eggmen, plus Sharp's thugs. Darkwing gulped.

"I asked, who would barge in here, uninvited, and throw those ridiculous little smoke bombs all over the place?" Sharp pushed his way between his goons to stand in the forefront. He held a smoking gun in one hand and a laser cannon in the other.

"Phineas Sharp!" Darkwing exclaimed.

"Yes..." Sharp sounded annoyed. "And who might you be?"

Darkwing bristled. "Who am I? Who am I! I'm Darkwing Duck! The terror that flaps in the night... the winged scourge that pecks at your nightmares… the fingernails on the chalkboard of crime, hello?"

Darkwing flapped his cape about, trying to look intimidating. Unfortunately the fabric flopped into his face. He pawed at it irately and tipped over, looking like an idiot with his cape on his head.

Donald pointed his finger at the indignant crime fighter and started laughing.

Darkwing straightened out his mantle and shot daggers at the amused duck.

Donald clapped his hand over his beak.

Sharp yawned, uninterested in the exchange between the two ducks. "Ah yes, the buffoon in the cape. I remember you." He shook his fist at the crime fighter. "Thanks to you, Blunt defeated me yet again and left me at the mercy of my resort guests. If not for my well-paid associates, I might have become a permanent fixture at the poolside lounge..."

He shook his head at the memory, looking more resigned than angry. "To think...had I sold that list as I'd intended, I might be swinging from a hammock on an island somewhere. I might even own another island. I was looking at Barbados..."  
>Sharp looked up abruptly.<p>

Darkwing was feigning sleep by making snoring sounds. He pretended to wake up confused, but he dropped the act when he saw Sharp smirk. The vulture looked downright devious at the moment and Darkwing recognized criminal intent when he saw it.

Sharp pulled out a compact mirror and primped his hat and tie while speaking.  
>"Forgive me for the sob story, DARKwing. I'll spare you the details of my trials and get to the point. When Blunt went after Taurus Bulba, I arranged for a little "accident" to befall him. While that didn't go exactly as planned, that metal monstrosity kindly took Blunt out of action for awhile. This means, my fine feathered friend, YOU are currently the only thing standing in my way…"<p>

Sharp sniggered and leaned close to Darkwing's face. "I may not have caught your name the first time, but believe me when I say this, Darkwing... Next to me, Bulba will look like an overgrown hamburger..."

Darkwing pretended not to be affected by the threat. "Oh yeah? Well pardon me for sounding rude, but the last time I saw you, you looked like an overstuffed turkey in Hammerhead Hannigan's hands..."

"You mean dese hands, Chump?" Hammerhead spoke up beside him.

Darkwing gulped. He had forgotten all about Hannigan being in the room with him.

Gosalyn backed up against Darkwing.

Hammerhead loomed over the two ducks, pounding his fist in his palm. "I believe I owes ya a headache or two…"

"Uh, I already have one so if you don't mind, I'll take a raincheck..." Darkwing grinned nervously.

"Too bad, 'cause I'm paying now!" Hammerhead swung his fist.

In such close quarters with chairs, citizens, and armed henchmen, there wasn't room for Darkwing to dodge. He deflected the worst of the blow with his arm, but Hammerhead's fist still connected with his head. Darkwing spun around dizzily and collapsed in a heap.

"Alright," Gosalyn growled at the villain. "You've asked for it!"

She kicked Hammerhead in the knees and, launching off a chair, punched his jaw and his other eye. Hammerhead bellowed in pain. Gosalyn smirked and braced herself for a web kick.

"Enough of this!" Sharp's voice rang out, surprising Gosalyn and the others. "Hammerhead, step away from the child. There's a good man. You four," he gestured to a bear, a hyena, a bulldog, and a tall duck. "Collect our captives and take them to the holding rooms. Separately, mind you…We don't want them teaming up…"

As the appointed thugs stepped forward, Sharp called to the captives. "I've enjoyed our chat but I have a bubble bath calling my name and you four have a date with our welcoming committee. Which, I assure you, will not be very welcoming... Haha! Gotcha!"

The thugs snickered and closed ranks around the captives.

Donald gulped until he realized one of those goons facing him was the one he had undercut earlier. Growing braver, and madder, by the second, Donald puffed up his chest and glared at the bruised Eggman.

"SO...!" He said, sounding threatening.

"So what?" Darkwing asked distractedly as Gyro helped him to his feet.

Gosalyn caught Hammerhead's eye and she bared her teeth.

"So let's party!" she exclaimed, drawing the Swiss Army knife out of her jacket.

She took two quick steps and, using an Eggman's arm like a ladder, catapulted into the air. She spiraled gracefully and landed directly behind Hammerhead.

"Come on, Hornhead!" she taunted. "You and me!"

"G…" Darkwing started to say until he realized not everyone present knew who was behind the imitation mask. He corrected himself. "Quiverwing! What do you think you're doing!"

"Saving our tail feathers!" she snapped, dodging Hammerhead's charge.

Three Eggmen grabbed for her, but she slipped through their hands as easily as a bar of soap. She tried karate chopping them as she maneuvered away from them, but, without proper training or practice, her small hands bounced harmlessly off their shoulders. That didn't deter her, though. She spun and landed a good hard kick in one goon's beak, knocking him out.

While Gosalyn manhandled her four villains, Darkwing stood his ground, waiting for the Eggmen to come at him. Some inevitably tried their luck and took a swing at him. He dropped all five with ease.

The broad-shouldered hyena stepped forward with his gun aimed at the masked mallard. Darkwing smirked and waited for the villain to draw closer. Grabbing the gun's barrel, he flipped through the air with a shout.  
>"Ohhhio!"<p>

His fist connected with the hyena's mouth, knocking out some teeth. The hyena collapsed on top of the pile of Eggmen, his machine gun clattering across the floor. It stopped inches from Donald's feet.

Donald grinned when he saw the odds of winning growing in his favor and decided he was going to join in the fun. He picked up the machine gun and pointed it at the encroaching villains.

"Hold it right there, boys!" he warned.

Some of the Eggmen exchanged looks and shrugs. They grinned and aimed their guns at Donald.

"WAK!" Donald staggered back, tripping against the pile of bad guys and accidentally pulling the trigger.

"Get down!" Gyro yelled, diving to the floor as bullets sprayed the room, peppering the walls and covering the floor with spent shell casings.

Donald let go of the gun and hid under the chair Gyro had been tied to a minute ago.

Darkwing and Gosalyn had both been about to pummel some more goons when their intended victims fled the room. Gosalyn hauled her dad by his cape to the relative safety of a long table. They clung to each other until the gun was spent. Darkwing peeked out.

The gun lay smoking in the middle of the room, surrounded by pieces of ceiling debris. The flat screen computer monitor on the wall had been reduced to wires. Several light fixtures had been blown out. And under every piece of available furniture a frightened face cowered.

Darkwing finally spied Donald's tail quaking under the chair and went over to him. He tapped the chair seat with a finger and crossed his arms.

"A-hem..." he said flatly, tapping his foot.

Donald peered around and grinned sheepishly. "Haha...Whoops..."

"From now on, Mr. Duck..." Darkwing said carefully, making sure he was understood. "Leave the crime fighting to the pro-fesh-shionals..."

Donald clambered to his feet and looked around. "What professionals...?"

Darkwing face palmed himself, running his hand slowly down the length of his beak.  
>"Never mind. Let's just get moving...! Where's Gyro and G...Quiverwing?"<p>

"Who?" Donald asked.

"Over here, Mr. Duck!" Gyro called, waving to them from the doorway to another hall.

Before Darkwing and Donald could take more than a step, the room filled with movement as all the villains rose to their feet and raised their guns. Darkwing smirked.

"So, it's a fight you want, eh? Well then..." he crouched into a defensive stance. "Let's Get Dangerous!"

"Yeah...!" Gosalyn added, appearing suddenly by his side.

Darkwing rolled his eyes, grinned in embarrassment at the Eggmen and thugs and proceeded to shove Gosalyn back toward the exit. "Hehe...excitable, isn't she? Don't pay any attention to the child..."

"Dark-wing!" Gosalyn growled in protest, arching her back against his hands and pushing back.

"Quiverwing..." he hissed in a sing song voice through gritted teeth. "I think you would be much more useful guiding these kind gentlemen to the way out while I hold off the bad guys...!"

"No way!" she straightened her floppy gray hat and raised her bow. "I'm not going anywhere until I find Hammerhead!"

"What! That's preposterous! Whatever..." Darkwing broke off as Sharp poked his head back in the room from the opposite door.

"What in blazes..." Sharp started to exclaim but he stopped after seeing Darkwing. He glared at his men and the helmeted soldiers, jumped into the room and pointed in fury. "What are you waiting for! Shoot them!"

Darkwing shoved Gosalyn and Gyro further into the hall. "Run! Now!" he yelled just as the Eggmen and thugs opened fire.

He started to follow his friends in retreat when he realized they were missing a member of their party. He turned back.

Donald was frozen in fright, trembling and futilely covering his head with his arms.

Darkwing grabbed his arm and yanked him toward the hall. Bullets sprayed all around them, hitting Darkwing's back and head. He spread his cape over Donald and half pushed, half dragged him down the hall.

Gosalyn paused to look at her father, her eyes wide with alarm and unspoken questions.

Darkwing rapped a knuckle on his hat and smirked. "If Bellum had to get ONE crazy invention right, I'm glad it was the Tuffguard Impenetrable spray coating..."

Gosalyn grinned in understanding and moved on.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

They ran until an alarm went off. Donald squawked, further deafening the other three. Then the alarm was abruptly cut off and a few moments later, a strange little figure came running toward them, flashing his bulb anxiously.

"Helper!" Gyro grinned, scooping him up and perching him on his shoulder. "Boy am I glad to see you!"

The robot flashed something that meant "likewise" to his creator and started gesturing.

"What is that thing and what is it doing?" Darkwing squinted at the former lamp. "Answer the second question first."

"Don't ask..." Donald rolled his eyes, ignoring what had originally been HIS appliance before he took it to Gyro to be fixed. (See Don Rosa's comic "Gyro's First Invention.")

"He's saying there's a control room on the next right," Gyro translated cheerfully. "I saw blast doors installed at increments throughout this hall. I could set them to close behind us and seal the villains inside the compound..."

"Then do it!" Darkwing snapped.

Gyro nodded and hurried toward the control room. Gosalyn followed him.

Darkwing called to her. "What are you doing?"

"What every superhero does! Making sure an upstanding citizen stays safe!" she replied, notching her bow.

Before Darkwing could reply to that, a door opened in the hall just ahead and a dozen Eggmen rushed the ducks.

Gosalyn fired her glue arrow, trapping three Eggmen in a sticky mess.

Darkwing launched his patented double flip web kick, toppling several more Eggmen.

Gosalyn followed her glue arrow up with several regular arrows, sending the remaining Eggmen scrambling away from the stinging hail.

Gyro sped past the soldiers, slamming the control room door behind him in two of his pursuers' faces.

Donald stood there awkwardly for a moment, watching everyone act. Then he saw the enemy fleeing from the onslaught and he charged, bellowing fiercely. He passed the surprised heroes and rounded a corner, finding himself face to face with more helmeted foes. They stared at each other in surprise for a second. Then the Eggmen raised their guns.

Donald screamed and fled back the way he'd come. He passed Darkwing and Gosalyn and kept running until he reached the main room. He ran into Sharp's hulking henchmen and screeched again, zipping around and under them, finally making his way to a different hall.

Darkwing and Gosalyn took care of the Eggmen and followed Donald, knocking foes back with whirlwind kicks and projectiles. When they reached Donald's chosen path, a blast door slammed shut behind them. Just as they were starting to worry, Gyro's voice came over a loudspeaker.

"It's just me, Mr. Duck," he said in his usual cheerful tone. "I sealed the blast doors. You should be safe as long as you keep going straight twenty paces and turn to the right. Just watch your step! There's some more soldiers up ahead..."

"Wawawawawawawa!" they heard Donald scream. Both sped up.

Donald reappeared, running toward them with more Eggmen in pursuit. He ducked behind Darkwing and stopped, panting for breath.

Darkwing fired his gas gun at the soldiers and yelled at the nearest speaker. "Which way do we go?"

Gyro didn't reply. Darkwing yelled Gyro's name twice, then turned his attention back to his companions.  
>"We'll have to fight our way through these guys to get out."<p>

Gosalyn smirked. "Fine by me!" She pulled out her last remaining arrow and aimed carefully at a fire extinguisher on the wall. "Let's get dangerous!"

"Right! Let's get... Hey! That's my line!" Darkwing retorted, but Gosalyn had already launched into action, following her arrow with a flying web kick that bowled the foremost Eggman into his companions.

Her aim was true, knocking the fire extinguisher off the wall and spewing high-powered foam all over the soldiers. They slipped and slid into each other, further impaired by foam splattering on their visors.

Donald was emboldened once again by the turn of events and charged into the fray. He swung his fists into two Eggmen right off the bat, and followed up by stomping on a short Eggman's feet. Next he undercut a tall one, sending him reeling back into a companion.

Donald then jumped up on top of another Eggmen, straddling his neck and covering his visor with his hands. The Eggman wheeled around, trying to dislodge the duck and knocked over a few more of his companions.

Although Darkwing would have preferred to be in Donald's position fighting left and right, he settled for incapacitating the downed henchmen, conking helmets together or karate chopping their necks. The short guy Donald had stomped on saw Darkwing headed his way and held up his hands in surrender. Darkwing eyed him suspiciously and the Eggman produced his own set of handcuffs, cooperatively clapping them onto his wrists.

Never one to trust lightly, Darkwing added his own set of manacles to keep the guy out of trouble and told him to go sit in a corner by himself. He smirked when the duck did exactly that, ironically reminded of Gosalyn. He never thought he'd be giving an enemy a timeout.

While Darkwing was occupied, Gosalyn fought her way to the end of the line, clearing a path through the Eggmen. She turned around to tell Donald when a hand reached out and grabbed her. Her muffled cry went unnoticed as Donald took on his foes.

When there weren't any Eggmen left standing (except for the short guy in the corner Darkwing had handcuffed), Donald brushed his hands together.

"There!" He said proudly, "Nuthin' to it."

Darkwing jabbed a finger at him and leaned forward to yell when one of the Eggmen next to them started stirring. Darkwing and Donald simultaneously punched the Eggman's face. His tongue lolled and he slumped back on top of his fellows.

Both ducks looked at each other and started to grin.

Before they could say anything, Hammerhead stepped out of a side room and called to them.

"Very nice! It's a shame dat wasn't on DVR," he grinned.

Darkwing raised his gas gun but Hammerhead taunted him. "Uh uh uh... Easy dere, Darkwing. Ya wouldn't want ta' mess up your present..."

He drew Gosalyn out from behind him, dangling her by the back of her jacket.

Darkwing's jaw dropped, as did his gun hand.

Gosalyn squirmed furiously.

"Don't worry about me! Pop 'em Darkwing!" she cried, kicking out at the villain.

He laughed, holding her safely beyond kicking range.

Gosalyn quickly unfastened the costume, leaving everything, including the quiver, in Hammerhead's hand. She moved to kick him, but, moving even faster, he pulled out a gun and aimed it at her head.

"NO!" Darkwing cried, scrambling forward.

Hammerhead grinned cruelly. "I oughta pull this trigger for all the times you've socked me, kid. I had to get some teeth replaced after meeting ya the first time."

While Hammerhead focused on his two worst opponents, Donald snuck into his blind spot. Gosalyn saw what he had in mind and braced herself.

When he deemed that he was close enough, Donald jumped onto Hammerhead's arm, knocking the gun out of his hand. Hammerhead yelped in surprise. Donald then clambered up onto the goat's horns, socking him in the face just as the villain reached for him.

"Yeowch!" Hammerhead cried, clutching his bruised nose.

"That'll fix you, ya big Palooka!" Donald shouted. "Nobody messes with MY friends!"

"Or MINE!" Gosalyn added, kicking her hated nemesis in the stomach and knees.

Hammerhead doubled over. "What's wit you ducks!" he groaned.

Darkwing answered him as he leapt into the air for a flying web kick.

"Something I like to call 'SPIRIT'!" he yelled, but he was brought up short.

Some of the Eggmen who had been 'knocked out' were coming around and one of them happened to stand up when Darkwing was in midair. They collided and fell over backwards on top of a few other Eggmen.

Darkwing shook his head and glanced back at Hammerhead and Gosalyn just in time to see the goat ram Donald into a wall. The duck slipped dizzily from his perch, stunned.

Rather than sticking around to finish the job, Hammerhead limped down the hall toward the exit Gyro had mentioned earlier. He muttered under his breath about crazy ducks and retiring.

Gosalyn, after retrieving something from the jacket and stuffing everything else into the empty quiver, ran after Hammerhead.

Darkwing started to say something when the Eggman he was perched on grabbed his throat.

"-URK- I could use some help here!" he gasped.

Gosalyn paused and looked around. She spied a helmet that had slipped off its owner's head in the struggle and threw it, smacking her dad's antagonist in the arm. He lost his grip and Darkwing knocked him out (again) with a karate chop.

After kicking and punching three more awakening Eggmen, Darkwing hurried over to Donald, pulling him to his feet and propping him up.

"Thanks, Quiverwing," Darkwing called expectantly. "Now grab his other arm and help me carry Donald to safety and contact the police..." He trailed off as he realized Gosalyn was running away from him. "Hey! Where are you going?"

She disappeared around a bend, calling back "Sorry Darkwing. You're on your own!"

Darkwing nearly dropped the wobbly duck. Had he heard her right? His daughter was abandoning him? Now? What was she doing?

Donald shook his head, redirecting Darkwing's attention to him.

"BRRRR! Oh, my head!" Donald complained, rubbing his head and neck. He straightened and looked at Darkwing. "What'd I miss?"

Darkwing stared at the last spot he'd seen Gosalyn. If he ran after her now, he might be able to catch her... He forced himself to focus on the present.

"Gos...Uh, I mean the kid ran off after Hammerhead ditched you. We've got to stop her before she gets into trouble! Follow me!"

Without waiting to see if Donald had obeyed him, Darkwing took off. Within seconds, he heard his companion following on his heels. He called over his shoulder.  
>"What possessed you to jump Hammerhead like that anyway?"<p>

Donald started, not expecting that question. "He had a gun pointed at Gosalyn! I had to do something to save her! Wouldn't you have done the same?"

Darkwing smiled. "Yep. I certainly would have. Thanks, Mr. Duck."

Donald grinned, drawing up alongside the masked mallard. "Don't mention it. Now let's say you and me find her and get outta this place!"

"With pleasure!" Darkwing smirked. The crime fighter and former Seaman both sped up, matching each other in determination and courage.

* * *

><p>Nearby, Hammerhead himself paused to catch his breath inside a utility closet. This place had gone to the ducks...literally! He didn't see any point in sticking around. He'd cut his losses for now and shake down Sharp later. Once he tracked the slippery vulture down... Shouldn't be too hard... Sharp had expensive taste.<p>

As he stood there, he heard feet pounding by. He knew that cadence...it was that kid again! What did she have against him? All he'd done to her was threaten her a few times... Can't hold that against a criminal forever!

He held his breath and stayed still, listening to her race down the hall. He breathed a soft sigh of relief and mopped his face, instantly regretting it. Stupid kid had given him quite a lump with that flashlight earlier. Not to mention a black eye and more bruises than he cared to count in a day...

He waited a little longer and was about to sneak out when he heard more footsteps running his way. Dang it! He recognized those sounds too! Webbed feet! Must be those blasted ducks! He sighed after they passed by and slipped out when he was sure they were gone.

He looked down the hall and saw several Eggmen laying in a pile.

Darn that Darkwing Dolt! He and that kid and now that other duck had made Hammerhead's life a misery this past hour.

Hammerhead booted one of the helmeted soldiers. Just as he'd suspected; out like a light. He collected the soldier's gun and limped away from the unconscious Eggmen. He knew of another way out, but it would take time to get there. He didn't care, just as long as it took him as far away from those crazy ducks as possible.

* * *

><p>As they rounded the bend, Darkwing and Donald ran into a confused contingent of Eggmen. Moving as one, both ducks web kicked all four in the gut. Darkwing made sure each one stayed down and glanced questioningly at Donald.<p>

"Say, where did you learn to kick like that?" he asked.

"Hmmm...Let me think..." Donald muttered, scratching his head as he replayed his long career in his mind. Both ducks resumed running as he came up with a couple of answers. "It might have been when I was doing martial arts training for 'Double O Duck.' Haha... That was later adapted to a comic book instead..." he added in embarrassment. "I also modeled as for a couple of superheroes in the comics, and learned some martial arts. In my spare time, I learned bar fighting in Mexico. Oh, and I was taught self-defense in da navy!"

Darkwing smirked at the movie references and focused on the road ahead. He was a little worried that he hadn't seen Gosalyn or heard anything from Gyro in a while, but his options were pretty limited right now.

His concern for Gyro faded when another blast door closed behind them and the inventor spoke again.  
>"I've taken the liberty of tallying the number of soldiers stationed at this facility. There are a hundred and two yellow suited soldiers, four guys in lab coats, fifteen plain clothes, plus the two fellas who spoke to us earlier. I've got most of them sealed off in the hall, but there are still some ahead and a few unaccounted for. Be careful!"<p>

His warning proved rather pointless. A few more strides and the ducks came within sight of two Eggmen, both rather busy with a furiously fighting Gosalyn. Gosalyn glanced back at the protagonists and gave the Eggmen the slip, heading toward the exit that was just in sight.

"Gos, no!" Darkwing cried out but he was too late. She disappeared in a pool of moonlight in the doorway. Darkwing hurried after her, running right past the Eggmen.

The Eggmen watched Darkwing run by and exchanged looks. They raised their guns toward the crime fighter... And fell over unconscious as Donald took them out.

"Ow..." Donald moaned as his hand started throbbing. He shook it and blew on it until the pain subsided and stepped outside. And paused...

A lady duck was just about to enter the facility. A curvaceous, elegantly dressed lady... She looked back at him with gorgeous amber eyes.

Donald stood there, gawking. She waited expectantly with a lovely smile on her face. Donald thought she was waiting for him to introduce himself so he extended his hand.

"Hiya, Toots..." he chuckled.

The smile creased the corners of her eyes for just a tad bit longer. Then her eyes turned yellow and an ugly grimace replaced the smile. She morphed into something akin to a werewolf, complete with fangs and claws.

"Get out of my way, you worthless feather duster!" she snapped, swiping at Donald. He yelped in alarm and ducked.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Behind a pile of boulders nearby, Darkwing straightened suddenly, pausing in his search for Gosalyn.

"Hey, I know that voice from somewhere!"

Donald dodged another taloned fist swinging his way. Mustering his strength and courage, he rushed the monster and threw a hard right hook. His fist connected with the beast's snarling jaw, snapping it painfully shut.

The 'werewolf' transformed back into plain Camille Chameleon, massaging her beak. Donald blinked in surprise. Camille glared daggers at him.

"So..." she started, her voice lacking its former lisp. "You want to play ROUGH do ya?" Her voice lowered in pitch, growing in volume. She transformed into an elephant and picked up Donald by the leg, throwing him headfirst into a boulder. He slumped to the ground, unconscious.

"Hey, you pathetic psychopathic pachyderm!" Darkwing yelled, leaping over a pile of rocks next to Camille. "Don't you know you could kill someone that way!"

"That WAS the point!" she smirked, whirling around to face him.

He ducked, narrowly avoiding getting smacked by her trunk. "Since when did you start turning into mammoth sized mammals for your crimes? And something's different about your voice..."

Camille grinned. "Nice, isn't it...? I haven't been able to speak normally since... Oh, never mind. You have Mr. Gearloose to thank for the improvements!"

"'Thank' him!" Darkwing exclaimed.

With that, Camille transformed into Gyro Gearloose, right down to the eye color. She smiled smugly.

"You're quite welcome, Mr. Duck!" she said in a perfect imitation of Gyro's voice.

"But how...when...why...?" Darkwing stammered uneasily.

"Oh it should be simple enough even for YOU to figure out!" Camille replied, transforming into Darkwing's spitting image. "I found the inventor's formula. Now I am ten times stronger, faster, and more eloquent!" She raised her arms in the air in triumph. "Behold! The new improved Camille!"

"Well I gotta agree on one thing..." Darkwing started, drawing Camille's attention. He launched a flying web kick at her stomach. "It's a big improvement on looks!"

She blocked his foot. He recovered his balance admirably and raised his arms in defense.

"As much as I hate to mess up MY face, I've had it up to here with doubles!" Darkwing retorted, throwing a roundhouse kick at the chameleon.

Camille dodged and countered his attack with a jab. The two parried each other's moves for a round before Camille tired of fighting fair. She morphed into her thug form, punching Darkwing in the beak. He fell backward and sat there, momentarily stunned.

"You seem to have forgotten...I have grown stronger since we last met." She smirked, dangling him by his leg. "And once the inventor is in my clutches, I will be tireless and powerful forever! Hahahahaha!"

"WRONG!" Gosalyn's voice rang out and an instant later a rock struck Camille in the head.

The mutant lost her grip on Darkwing and dizzily turned to face her new opponent. Gosalyn had used her bow like a slingshot and was aiming a second missile.

Camille snorted derisively and morphed into a giant spider, snatching the bow from Gosalyn's fingers with a strand of webbing.

"Eww! Gross!" Gosalyn stuck out her tongue as she wiped the residual sticky stuff off her fingers.

"I second that..." Darkwing added, looking a little green. As if watching monsters cavort on a stage and combating FOWL and old enemies hadn't been enough... Now he had to face a disgusting giant spider?

Camille laughed. "I didn't know I could do that... Whatever form I take appears to give me its powers. And that gives me an idea..."

She shot more strands of webbing, yanking Gosalyn and Darkwing off their feet and into her grasp. She cocooned them and laughed at their struggles.

"Perhaps I should have chosen this form earlier. It certainly has its advantages..."

Darkwing squirmed. "Ooh! You'll never get away with this, you atrocious arachnid!" He panted, growing more desperate with each passing second.

Gosalyn, however, remained calm. She only had to move her right hand a little bit more... There!  
>She ripped through the webbing with her Swiss Army knife, following her momentum through to impale one of the spider's legs with it. She twisted, causing Camille even more pain.<p>

The mutant screamed and changed back into her usual form, cradling the injury (which shrank down to just a badly cut finger).

Darkwing stared at Gosalyn blankly. Sure he'd known she was capable of violence (that much was evident in her entertainment choices), but to intentionally draw blood? And just where did that knife come from?

Darkwing didn't get to ponder any longer as Camille morphed into a giant blue/green python.

The mutant rushed him with surprising speed, lassoing him in her coils and squeezing him with her powerful muscles.

"Hey!" Darkwing protested. "I didn't even get out of the last mess you made!" He gestured with his beak to the spider silk still pinning his arms to his sides.

"Tell me where the inventor issss..." Camille hissed at him. "And I might let you go!"

Darkwing grunted as she tightened her grip on him. The Tuffguard coating was impact resistant, along with a hundred other things, but it was made to flex with his clothes. Right now, his clothes were squashed against his body.

"N...Never!" he gasped determinedly.

Gosalyn rushed Camille, knife outstretched in front of her. Camille saw her coming and released Darkwing from her coils.

He ripped out of the cocoon (with a little help from his trusty buzz saw cufflinks) and stumbled away, resembling an accordion.

The mutant snapped at the duckling, narrowly missing sinking her fangs into Gosalyn's arm. Likewise, Gosalyn almost slashed the python's muzzle with her knife.

Camille hissed furiously and slithered toward her.

Gosalyn goaded her, dancing around her. "Come and get me, you scaled scumbag! Give it your best shot!"

"If you insissst!" she hissed through her forked tongue. She lowered her body closer to the ground and morphed into a saber toothed tiger. She sprang, extending her claws toward the duckling.

Realizing she was in danger of being crushed or worse by the giant prehistoric cat, Gosalyn backpedaled. Her sneaker slipped on a loose stone, sending her sprawling on her back. Gosalyn braced herself for impact...

THUD!

Gosalyn opened her eyes. Camille had fallen on the ground two feet off target. Gosalyn grinned and got ready to taunt the cat for her poor aim and form when she caught a glimpse of purple under the tiger's chest... Oh no! That hadn't been an accident!

Gosalyn hurried over, intending to kick and shove the tiger, but Camille growled and rose to her feet. A second later, Darkwing popped up, looking rumpled and dizzy but sound. Before he could recover his senses, Camille slashed the crime fighter's ribs with a massive paw. Any other day, this would have disemboweled him, but thanks to the Tuffguard coating, he was unharmed.

Darkwing shook off his disorientation and put his hands on his hips. "Awww... Did the little puddy tat get a boo boo? Face it, Camille! You're outnumbered! Now turn back into yourself and stop these foolish assaults before someone gets hurt!"

Camille roared in his face, rippling his hat and cape with the force of her breath.

Darkwing wrinkled his beak and fanned his face. "Peu! Someone needs a breath mint!" To himself he muttered. "You'd think a super villain would at least have the decency to brush before beginning a world domination scheme..."

Before he'd finished his monologue, Camille struck again, swatting him with her paw and sending him flying a couple yards. He just barely missed getting smashed into a boulder and rolled to a stop. He dizzily got to his feet.

"Must...have...struck... a nerve..." Shaking his head, he brushed the dust off his jacket. "Sheesh! First you squeeze me, then you squash me, scratch me and bat me! What am I? A cat toy?"

Camille's only response was an indignant growl before she turned her attention back to Gosalyn.

Gosalyn threw a fist full of dirt in the tiger's eyes and mouth, making Camille cough, sneeze, and shake her head in a fit.

After a few moments of misery, Camille resumed her usual shape and glowered at the girl.

"I...will not be...defeated...(cough cough) by a child!" she exclaimed, morphing into a dragon. She blew a spurt of flame at Gosalyn.

Gosalyn jumped back, the toes of her sneakers blackened. Gosalyn glared at the pearly blue monstrosity and raised her knife to throw.

Camille laughed. "Fool! My scales are impenetrable! You are about to become shish kabob!" The dragon spewed flame again.

Gosalyn dodged and picked up another rock, throwing it right into the monster's eye.

Camille screamed and pawed at her face, belching a fireball at the duckling. Gosalyn ran but she was still in its path.

"NO!" Darkwing threw himself in front of the fire, shielding Gosalyn with his cape. The fire burned itself out quickly and when Darkwing straightened, the only damage he had was a coating of soot.

Gosalyn scrambled back to her feet and glanced over Darkwing's shoulder. Camille was back in her mutant form, rubbing her face. Gosalyn rolled up her sleeves and minced toward her.

Darkwing did a double take and yanked her off her feet.

"What do you think you're doing!" he demanded, raising her to his eye level.

Gosalyn twisted in his grasp. "Come on, Darkwing! We can't let her get away!"

Darkwing studied his daughter's face. Her eyes were bloodshot, but mere fatigue could not cause the weird gleam he saw in her stare. She was more focused than she'd ever been and fiercely determined to fight even though she had almost been killed a second ago.

"G, Quiverwing... I think you need to sit down for a spell..." he said firmly.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking! Now let me go!" she exclaimed.

"Gos, I'm serious..." Darkwing said with concern. "I don't want you involved in any more fights tonight! Just sit this one out and leave the heroics to me."

Gosalyn started to protest, but she pointed over his shoulder in alarm. "Look out!"

"Wha-?" He turned around.

He saw Donald on his feet, staggering drunkenly next to a ledge. A few more steps, and the dizzy duck would fall ten feet down a rock strewn slope. A drop that was potentially dangerous to someone unaware or incapable of shielding his head in a fall.

Darkwing dropped Gosalyn and raced over to yank Donald away from the edge.

While he was occupied, Camille regained full function of her (blackened) eye. She glared at the girl responsible and bristled.

"You...! You will pay for this, you little imp!" She morphed into a huge hawk and took to the air.

Gosalyn threw another rock at her, making the raptor screech in pain and fury.

Camille tucked her wings and dove for the duckling. Gosalyn pitched yet another rock she retrieved from the ground, striking the hawk's wing. Camille landed awkwardly and morphed into her thug form.

"Try that again, and I'm gonna cream ya, Twerp!" she pounded her fist for emphasis.

"Yeah right! You couldn't beat me in a fair fight!" Gosalyn retorted sharply.

Camille paused and a cunning look came into her eye.

"You want a fair fight? I can deal with that..."

She morphed into Gosalyn's exact likeness and replicated her voice. "Is this fair enough for you!"

Gosalyn smirked and started rolling up her sleeves. "You bet!"

Both Gosalyns pounced at the same time, punching, pulling pigtails, wrestling, and rolling on the ground.

* * *

><p>Watching the spectacle on the security cameras, Gyro gasped.<p>

"Oh my! We've gotta help!"

Helper flashed a couple times.

"You have a plan?" Gyro asked him.

Helper started drawing a diagram on a pad of paper. Gyro nodded, following along. He made a few alterations, then smiled. "Great idea! I gotta tell the others!"

He turned on the outdoor broadcasting system and called to the heroes. "Mr. Duck! Mr. Duck!"

Donald, finally recovered from his previous disorientation, looked at the building and spoke at the same time as Darkwing. "Yeah?"

Gyro was momentarily surprised to hear Donald's voice but he resumed what he'd been going to say. "I've got a plan to help trap the mutant, but I'm going to need your help getting her into position..."

"No problem!" Darkwing said, puffing up in confidence.

"Yeah! No problem!" Donald echoed before looking around questioningly. "Where?"

Knowing that his plans were being broadcast to everyone, including the chameleon herself, Gyro replied. "I'll tell you when you're in range..."

Covering the microphone, he whispered to Helper. "Quick! Take this note to Darkwing! I'll run the controls from here!"

Helper saluted and rolled up the note, fastening it to his body with a rubber band. He climbed into an air vent and hurried outside.

Gyro watched the ongoing fight and hoped that his plan would work in time. If he'd gauged the chameleon's behavior correctly, she was already reaching a point of instability. And, based on Mr. McDuck's description of Gizmoduck's behavior, and his own obsessive compulsion to fix everything in sight and run for miles, Gyro was certain things were going to get crazy out there soon if he didn't take action.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Gosalyn and Camille were well-matched. Gosalyn had her determination and trademark moves; Camille had energy and agility. They could have kept the fight going, but they were interrupted by Darkwing.

"Hold it right there, Camille," he warned, aiming his gas gun at the duo.

Camille looked at the crime fighter, and back at Gosalyn. Realizing he couldn't tell the difference between the two ducklings, Camille pointed at Gosalyn and yelled.  
>"Well she started it!"<p>

"Did not!" Gosalyn snapped back.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Why I oughta...!" Gosalyn started, reeling back her fist.

"You'll what?"

Confused by the bickering, Darkwing shook his head. "Enough already! I can tell the real person from the poser! Quick! Tell me something unclassified that only the real kid would know, starting with you!" He aimed his gun at one of the Gosalyns.

"Um...I follow you around on some of your cases... I helped you defeat FOWL agents... Your sidekick is a pilot from Duckburg... And your ego is bigger than your mouth!"

"Okay, okay!" Darkwing glared at number one. He swung the gun toward number two. "How about you?"

She took a deep breath.

"Well," she dragged the word out. "For starters, I started the Darkwing Fan Club with a few dorks from my school... My best friend is my next door neighbor... Your snoring can rattle a house! Annnd...!" the duckling grinned mischievously. "You have a pair of boxer shorts with little teeny hearts..."

Donald muttered a slight exclamation, reminding everyone that he was observing all of this. He saw Darkwing's eyes dart toward him and he made a zipping motion on his beak and covered his ear slits with his hands, humming a made-up melody.

Darkwing chuckled in embarrassment. "Hehehe... Thank you, Dear. That's MORE than enough." He corrected his aim. "As for you, villain, I...huh?" He gawked in surprise. He was suddenly staring at himself again. Then Gyro, then Donald (which earned another surprised "WAK" from the real Donald), and then a goat.

Her transformations got out of control, turning into impossible combinations like a giant slug with feathers and a tiger with an ostrich neck and legs. She even became a dragon with a chicken head that spat spider-silk when it clucked.

She bounced around, changing into a different person, animal, or thing every second. In-between her animal forms, she turned into a refrigerator with car doors, a safe with barstool legs, a hairless bearskin rug, and a fire hydrant with inner tubes stacked on its arms.

"Whaaat'sss...hap-penning...to me!" Camille croaked as she fought to hold a shape. She managed to speak out of a bullfrog's mouth, but the frog's head was on a dachshund's body.

"It's the formula," Gyro answered over the loudspeaker. "Your body is fighting it like it would the common cold or the flu by raising its core temperature. It'll keep getting worse unless you cool off soon!"

"No problem!" Donald exclaimed. He ran back into the building, returning in an impossibly short amount of time with a bag of ice. (Helper had a little to do with that). Donald threw the ice on the villainess as she drew near.

Just that minute amount of coolness helped instantly. Camille returned to her usual form, panting heavily.

"It...worked...!" she exclaimed. "And now that I'm me again..." she smiled and turned toward the building, brushing Donald aside. "I think it's time that inventor and I have a chat..."

She started to head down the tunnel. "And when I do, then I will be the most feared and powerful..."

Camille never got to finish that sentence.

Helper popped out of a vent and dumped dry ice on top of the chameleon, jumping to the floor and dashing outside just as Gyro turned the air-conditioning on full blast. The chameleon was frozen in mid step with a fierce smirk on her face.

"That'll fix ya!" Donald blew a raspberry at the chameleon statue and chuckled.

Darkwing hid his grimace. He liked the guy, but he wasn't sure if he'd ever get used to that grating laugh!

"Well, that takes care of that!" Donald brushed his hands together. "How many villains are we up to now?"

"If not all of them, certainly most of them!" Gyro replied over the loudspeaker. "Great job, everybody! Now, if one of you don't mind, I think I'll need a little help opening the control room door... Uh," He sounded embarrassed. "I locked myself in from the outside... Helper can pick the lock, but he'll need a boost to reach the handle."

Donald glanced at Darkwing and Gosalyn. Seeing visible tension between the two, he volunteered. "I'll do it! Be there in a jiffy!" He signaled to Helper. "Come on, what are you waiting for?"

Helper hurried on ahead of the duck.

Darkwing grinned. One thing he loved about being a crime fighter. Life seldom got boring... He turned his attention back to his daughter and the smile faded.

Gosalyn had picked up her pocket knife from the ground, and was currently wiping the blade in a clump of grass. The erratic flashes of moonlight on the blade were blinding and Darkwing raised his hands to block the glare.

"Do you have to do that now?" he asked irritably.

Gosalyn didn't bother answering, but he could practically feel steam coming off of her.

"What? We're not on speaking terms now? Fi-ne. Two can play that game..." He crossed his arms and turned his back on her, watching her shadow play across the cave side.

Gosalyn straightened and studied the weapon for any remaining dark spots.

Darkwing couldn't contain his curiosity any longer. He put his hands on his hips and turned to question her. "How long have you had that thing, anyway?"

"Since we went to that sporting goods store," she replied edgily, tucking it back in her shirt pocket. She then collected the discarded quiver and sullenly put on the jacket.

Darkwing sighed. "Would you mind telling me what's wrong?"

"Nothing," was her evasive reply.

"I wasn't born yesterday. Come on... You haven't been yourself since I first got here!" He raised his arms to indicate that the 'here' he was referring to was the building.

There was a long pause before he heard anything.

"I could've taken her..." Gosalyn said distantly, staring vacantly ahead. "I could have taken them both on!"

"I'm not sure who 'they' are," Darkwing began. "But if you're referring to our mutant menace over there..."

"I had everything under control!" Gosalyn snapped suddenly, spinning around to face her father.

"Not from my vantage point, you didn't!" Darkwing crossed his arms.

"You couldn't even tell which one of us was real! You pointed your gun at ME!" She just barely refrained from adding "For the second time..."

"What was I supposed to do!" Darkwing raised his arms. "I couldn't let Camille get away!"

"You should have TRUSTED me! I could have taken her, but Nooo, YOU had to overreact!"

"That was not overreacting, that was being cautious! Be-si-des, it's not like you would've DIED if I had shot you! It was just sleep gas!" Darkwing groused, crossing his arms again.

"You don't GET it!" Gosalyn threw up her arms and paced around him. "I've been telling you all along that I want in on the hero business! I want to work beside you and help save the world! But how am I supposed to do that when some fat glory hog keeps getting in my way!"

Darkwing spun around to shake his finger in her face.

"Don't you Dare talk to me that way, young lady! I am by no means 'fat'! Disproportional, maybe, but NOT 'fat'! And another thing. I...!"

Darkwing was suddenly sent flying in mid sentence, slamming face first into the side of the FOWL compound. Gosalyn stared at the spot her dad had been standing in and saw hands holding up a square spring-loaded panel with dirt and rocks pouring off of it. It was part of the underground compound. And the hands were soon followed by a face...

Hammerhead Hannigan peered out and did a double take as he recognized the girl standing there.  
>"For the love of Pete! Not you again! How many times am I going to keeps running into ya! Go back to yer own city!"<p>

"I will! After I take care of YOU!" Gosalyn leapt on him.

"Not again!" Hammerhead groaned. He had more than enough bruises for one day. She landed several blows before he finally managed to shake her off.

He ran away from the tiny terror, but Gosalyn soon cornered him on a broad stone ledge.

* * *

><p>Inside the FOWL compound, Donald successfully helped Gyro out of the control room. Glancing inside the room out of curiosity, he saw Darkwing's surprised face fill a computer screen. The crime fighter slid off the security camera and collapsed in a heap.<p>

As Donald pondered what he had seen, he and Gyro heard something scraping and rattling above them. Moments later, a cloud of dust and rubble poured in front of the camera.

"Hmm... Must have been a rock slide..." Gyro rubbed his chin. Then realization dawned on him and he gasped. "Oh no!"

Realization hit Donald, too.

"Oh my gosh!" he exclaimed, clapping his hands on his hat out of habit. He rushed back down the hall, not even noticing the Eggmen he'd knocked out earlier stirring.

Donald reached the pile of rocks shortly and started pawing madly through it. He didn't even notice when one of the stones he threw over his shoulder made an odd clunking sound instead of an earthy thud. The Eggman collapsed and his companion shrank back into hiding, whispering something in his headset.

Helper stopped Gyro in time to keep him from running into the henchman. The inventor backtracked to a closet Helper had found earlier.

Donald, in the meantime, continued pawing through the rock pile until he unearthed a patch of purple.

"Darkwing! Are you alright? Speak to me!" Donald said nervously, pulling some more rocks out of the way.

The remaining pile stirred on its own. A moment later, Darkwing's hand popped out from a dent in the pile. Donald dug around some more and the crime fighter's head surfaced, without his hat. Darkwing helped Donald clear away some more rubble and finally emerged from his prison.

"Thanks...for the...help..." Darkwing muttered, looking a little dizzy, but nonetheless sound. Once again, his Tuffguard coated suit had saved him from injury. He shook his head and reached back into the pile to retrieve his hat, shaking it to rid it of the dust.

"No problem!" Donald smiled proudly. He looked around expectantly and asked. "Where's Gosalyn?"

Darkwing gasped. "She's in trouble!"

He started to run back to where he'd last seen her, but ran smack into the second Eggman. "Don't you people have anything better to do!" Darkwing growled, preparing to fight, but Donald shoved him aside.

"Go after her! I can take 'em!" he said confidently. Darkwing tipped his hat to him gratefully and took off.

As the crime fighter left, several other Eggmen who had been on guard duty joined the one Darkwing had run into.

Donald strutted towards the Eggmen, rubbing his hands together and saying with an evil grin, "All right boys, let's get dangerous."

* * *

><p>Hammerhead looked down uneasily, wondering if he would be better off risking his neck in the ten foot fall. He turned his attention back to the girl and held up his hands in exasperation.<p>

"Why can't you be a normal kid and go play dress-up with yer dolls or something?"

Gosalyn rewarded that insult with a kick to his shin and bit his hand.

"Yeeow! What's with you! Didn't yer parents ever teach ya it ain't right to bite people? I thought only four year olds do that!" he protested, shaking his hand.

"'Parents!'" Gosalyn spat back, her voice choked between a yell and a sob. "Don't you DARE talk to me about family ever again!"

"Huh?" Darkwing paused. That was Hammerhead and Gosalyn, alright. But what had Gos on the verge of an outburst? He hurried toward the yells, wondering what he was about to find at the crest of that rock ledge...

Gosalyn went for a roundhouse kick, but Hammerhead dodged her in time. She popped back up to sock him in the gut but before she reached him, the heel of his hand hit the top of her head. She lost her momentum and toppled on the hard ground, rolling to a stop by his feet.

Hammerhead grinned maliciously. "Well...isn't this a change around? It's about time something clipped your wings!"

Gosalyn dizzily tried a sweep kick, but the hulking goat simply sidestepped it. He pulled out a pistol.

Gosalyn scrambled to her feet and tried to knock the gun out of his hand. Unfortunately for her, he had regained his confidence as a villain again.

Hammerhead batted her away with the back of his hand, kneeing her in the stomach as she fell. She regained her feet, but swayed a little, breathless from the blows.

"Alright, enough of this..." Hammerhead muttered, raising the gun in her face.

Gosalyn froze.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Say yer prayers, Kid..." Hammerhead cocked the gun and prepared to shoot.

"Gosalyn, DUCK!" Darkwing's voice rang out a second before a gas canister slammed into Hammerhead's hand, setting the gun off and knocking it out of his grasp. The bullet went wide, ricocheting off the faux stone before disappearing somewhere off in the woods.

Before he could retrieve his weapon, Hammerhead was knocked a foot backward by Gosalyn's powerful kick to his stomach. He rolled upright and groaned, clutching his belly.

"I knew I shoulda retired early..." Hammerhead muttered to himself. But before he could sit up straight, Gosalyn was on top of him, wielding her Swiss army knife.

Darkwing reached the ledge and paused, stunned by what he saw... His daughter, pinning down a villain four times her size. He was momentarily jealous of her success, but he realized something was still happening between the two. Gosalyn's body language was unmistakable. Darkwing hurried over, hoping it wasn't too late to stop her from making an irreparable mistake...

Shaking from fiery anger, Gosalyn pushed the tip of her knife against Hannigan's throat, effectively immobilizing him. "You killed my grandpa..."

"I didn't do it! It was those chowderheads I worked with!" Hammerhead responded automatically, waving his uninjured hand.

"No! You killed him! You told me so yourself! Remember...? Back in the van?"

She put a little more pressure on the blade, just nicking the goat's skin. Hammerhead perspired heavily.

"I didn't mean to! It was an accident!" he whimpered, straining to get away from the blade.

Gosalyn's stare didn't waver. She wanted Hammerhead dead. A life for a life. She remembered the horror of helplessly standing by as her grandpa gasped his life away. She recalled the fury, the pain, the loneliness, and hopelessness his loss had caused her. Hammerhead didn't deserve to go to jail. He'd only break out again. He deserved death.

"Gosalyn..." Darkwing pleaded, approaching her slowly. "Put the knife down. It's over..."

"NO, IT'S NOT OVER! He killed my grandpa, and he's probably killed others! Guys like him always hurt people! I gotta stop him before he ruins somebody else's family like he did mine!"

Hammerhead's eyes darted around. "Well, at least things turned out okay for you, right? I mean, you and Darkwing never woulda met if I hadn't done it!"

Gosalyn's eyes widened at this revelation, and then quickly reduced back to slits.

"SHUT UP! YOU KILLED MY GRANDPA! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"GOSALYN!" Darkwing shouted. "It's over! You've apprehended the felon! We can deliver him to the police together, and indict him for your grandfather's murder! He can go to prison!"

"Prison!" Gosalyn repeated wildly. "What good does that ever do?"

Without moving her hand or the blade, she looked back at Darkwing accusingly. "You say we fight criminals for the greater good of society, yet nobody appreciates the help. And then when we get a really bad guy behind bars, the justice system screws up and sets them loose again! Or else someone posts bail, or they just break out! Or they even use it as their place of business, like you said Bulba did! If prison can't hold guys like Hammerhead and Bulba, what's the point of using it?"

Darkwing's jaw gaped at the mention of his arch enemy, but Gosalyn's question snapped him out of his reverie.  
>"Gos, we've been through this! We are the front line of defense for innocent civilians, and we fill in for the police when traditional means of arrest fail, but we're not in charge of the sentencing! Our reach only goes so far!"<p>

"Where's the fairness in that? We train hard, we get our tails kicked, and we kick back, but then we don't get any say in what happens with all our hard work? I've had it with the so-called justice system!"

She raised the knife for the killing blow.

Hammerhead gasped. His eyes rolled back, and he fainted.

Darkwing seized Gosalyn's wrist and tried to pull the knife away from her. Gosalyn didn't want to fight her father, but if that's what it took...

"Dad...!" She protested, trying to twist her hand out of his grip.

"I can't let you go through with this, Gos! You're overstepping the lines!" he exclaimed. "Now let go before one of us gets hurt!"

"No, DAD, you let go!"

Just on the other side of the facility, a shadow stopped and straightened.

"'Dad'? How intriguing..." he muttered.

He waddled over to peer through his binoculars at the unfolding scene.

"We're supposed to be heroes, Gosalyn!" Darkwing desperately reminded her.

"Heroes...?" Gosalyn repeated the word slowly.

Something whispered in the back of her mind. A line in a letter meant to be Drake's departing words to his beloved daughter._  
>"...Your courage and honor inspired me and made me a hero. And I know one day you'll make a swell hero. You're already mine..."<em> (A/N: from "The Best Present Ever")

She was her dad's hero... What was she doing!

"AHH!"

Darkwing's yelp brought her crashing back to reality. Gosalyn's hand went to her beak in horror.

The knife had slipped in the struggle, slashing across Darkwing's hand before it clattered to the ground. Blood trickled down, staining his sleeve. He gritted his teeth and closed his fist over the wound.

All Gosalyn could do was stare…What had she done...?

She slipped off of Hammerhead's stomach as a tidal wave of guilt and shame washed over her. She was supposed to be a hero. Not just any hero, but her father's hero... And now she had just tried to kill someone, hurting HER hero in the process.

She pried her eyes off his hand to look at his face…and immediately regretted it. His eyes, bright with unshed tears, were wide with shock, but the moment he looked at her, she saw worry surface on his face. And betrayal... She had wounded more than his hand...

She wrapped her arms around her knees and rocked back and forth. She was hot and cold and shaking all over.

This wasn't like her video games or all those horror movies she had seen over the years. This was real. In a murderous rage, she had spilled the blood of the person she loved most in the world. She was worse than blood-sucking monsters or aliens... At least they didn't know any better...

Dad didn't deserve to live with someone like her. He deserved someone who would listen to him and do what he said. Someone who would love him back just as unquestioningly and unconditionally as he loved her...

Everything was overwhelming her. Her head was spinning. She felt faint; she was going to faint. And she must have looked it, for a moment later Darkwing's face swam into her view and his arms wrapped around her. The last thing she heard before passing out was her father's comforting voice.

"It's okay Gos. I'm here for you. Everything's going to be okay..."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Darkwing caught Gosalyn in his arms, and laid her gently down on the ground. He was still in shock – not just because he had never seen Gosalyn go berserk like that before. In spite of everything they had been through together, he had never seen her faint before. Well...on second thought, he had, but that was a memory* he didn't wish to bring back up. She hadn't been herself then either. _(*A/N: from "My Daughter, My Life")_

He looked over at Hammerhead's prostrate form, feeling a surge of hatred to match Gosalyn's. This was him: the monster that had killed Gosalyn's grandfather and by doing so, taken away her last blood relative. He'd then come back twice to kidnap her and he'd terrorized her. And he was going to receive justice; Darkwing Duck would make sure of it.

He grabbed Hammerhead's arm, dragged him over to the FOWL building, leaned him against the wall, and handcuffed his arms behind his back. Darkwing even took the precaution of driving a spike into the wall (he kept a hammer and various small tools on hand at all times) and fastened the handcuffs to it. He also snapped some cuffs to Hammerhead's ankles and followed up with a good dose of sleeping gas.

Satisfied that the powerful goat would stay out of trouble for the time being, he walked away. Then he frowned. Tying Hammerhead up for the police just seemed too easy... He went back and kicked him in the side for good measure, and to pay him back for the knuckle sandwich Hammerhead had given him earlier. Now, he was satisfied.

He hurried back to Gosalyn's side and knelt beside her. He had to wake her up, but first his injured hand needed tending to. The last thing she needed was to see her father bleeding all over the place and be overwhelmed by guilt or relapse into shock again.

He drew a small but well-stocked portable First Aid kit out of his pocket and pulled out some iodine, a roll of bandages, and a vial of smelling salts – always good to carry around in case his sleeping gas ever went astray.

As he treated his wound (which thankfully was quite shallow), his mind kept going over the scene he had just witnessed. He had seen Gosalyn angry plenty of times before, but never like that; she had looked ready to kill. He knew she hadn't been in her right mind at the time, but it unnerved him to see his daughter so enveloped with rage.

Just then, he heard familiar squawking noises behind him. He turned and saw Gyro and Donald exiting the FOWL compound, raving about their adventure.

"Well, that's that. A hundred and two men in helmets and nineteen other guys. All tied up," Donald brushed his hands together proudly. "Or otherwise out of commission. Haha... That'll teach 'em to mess with me!"

"Plus six more that were on patrol duty," Gyro added.

"Yep! I sure showed them!" Donald grinned.

"You took out those last Eggmen on your own?" Darkwing asked incredulously.

"Well...not exactly..." Donald chuckled in embarrassment, sticking a fingertip on his beak.

Gyro produced a couple of FOWL issued stun guns he'd raided from the arms closet in answer.

Darkwing smiled. Donald looked at him and at Gosalyn. He did a double take. "Hey, what happened to Gosalyn?"

"She just fainted," Darkwing replied evenly. "All this stress, you know..." He quickly changed the subject. "So, what about Camille?"

"The chameleon will be incapacitated for at least the next four hours," Gyro stated. "Which means there'll be plenty of time for the police Helper called to get here."

He pointed proudly at the little robot now sitting on his shoulder.

"'Helper'?" Darkwing asked him quizzically. "How did he 'call' the police? He doesn't have a mouth!"

Gyro started to reply when he glanced at his robot companion. His jaw dropped. "Oh my goodness, you're right! I'd better go back inside and call for help!"

With that, Gyro ran back into FOWL, completely unmindful of any possible danger.

Darkwing sighed heavily and caught Donald's eye. "Donald, go watch his back will you? Make sure there's no stray Eggmen prowling around. Don't worry; I'll look after Gosalyn..."

Donald saluted and started to run off, but concern for Gosalyn, and curiosity, both made him pause. He looked wonderingly at Darkwing.

"What? Do I have a stain on my mask or something?" Darkwing asked impatiently.

"Nooo..." Donald answered slowly. "I was just wondering. How do you know Gosalyn?" He pointed to the unconscious girl in the crime fighter's arms.

Darkwing panicked for a second. He already had two people in Duckburg who knew his identity! He didn't need another! He forced himself to calm down and rationalize an explanation.

"Um...Gosalyn is the founder and president of my fan club. She sometimes tags along on my adventures for exclusive interviews and action documentaries..."

"Oh." Donald accepted his answer but looked thoughtful. "Huh, the way ya both acted tonight, I coulda sworn she was your daughter!"

Darkwing started. "What? What do you…"

"Well, you both got a lotta..." he fumbled for a word and settled for the one Darkwing had used earlier. "spirit... But I already met her old man tonight, so it couldn't possibly be you."

Darkwing was quickly relieved, then felt immensely flattered by the comparison.

"Why, thank you Mr. Duck…"

Donald smiled and started to walk away.

Darkwing then realized something and held up his hand. "Wait! It's essential that we all protect her identity. If you must refer to her, call her..." Huey's nickname came to mind and Darkwing went with that. "'Red' or something like that. I call her Quiverwing around my enemies because she is interested in becoming my protégé. When you see Gyro, tell him to keep Gosalyn's identity under wraps. The fewer people who know she was involved, the safer she'll be."

Donald saluted him with a cheerful smile. "Okay!" He ran off after Gyro.

Darkwing watched him go. Nice guy. A little strange, but loyal and good-hearted. Not unlike Launchpad, come to think of it. Must be Scrooge McDuck's influence...

Darkwing smiled faintly, then looked down at Gosalyn. He sighed and cleared his mind, slowly calming down. He had to be strong and reassuring for Gosalyn's sake. She didn't need an angry or worried father fussing over her. She needed comfort and acceptance. After all she'd been through tonight, it was the least he could give her. And on her own birthday, too...

* * *

><p>"Uhhh..."<br>Gosalyn groggily opened her eyes and clutched her head with one hand. She sat up and found herself peering at a familiar face.

"What happened...?" was all she could think to ask.

Darkwing corked the smelling salts and tucked it back in his kit as he answered.

"You fainted. And I'm not surprised, considering the stress you've been under. Not to mention it being well past your bedtime..." he raised an eyebrow at her.

Ignoring him, she dared to look down at his injured hand, and saw a bandage now covering it.

"H...How's your hand?" she asked, changing the subject effectively.

He shrugged with a smile. "Eh, it's just a scratch. Nothing to worry about. Just an accident like a hundred other job hazards..."

"And Hannigan?" She asked anxiously.

"Still tied up back there..." Darkwing gestured to where he'd left the villain. "Don't worry. He'll be charged for the professor's murder, along with a long list of other fiendish felonies that will prevent him from ever making bail. Not that anyone from FOWL would ever post for him anyway... And he's not going to talk." Darkwing chuckled. "He'd never admit to being defeated by a little girl." His eyes widened and he corrected himself with an apologetic smile aimed her way. "Uh...I mean, a young lady..."

It was too much. Gosalyn's face crumpled and she covered her eyes, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to rip her apart. She failed miserably.

Darkwing's face fell. He hugged her, murmuring encouragement and begging her to tell him what was wrong.

Gosalyn gradually pulled herself together enough to stammer an explanation.

"I...(sniff) I failed you, Dad. I left you when you...when you asked for my help with Donald, and I ran after Hammerhead on my own. (Sniff) Some hero I've turned out to be... I almost became a murderer and I...I hurt you! I was supposed to be y-your hero, and I-"

"Hold on," Darkwing held up his hand commandingly. "What are you talking about?"

She stared up at him, feeling her stomach plummet nervously. Here it was. Time to reveal the truth.

"Well (sniff), I...I found those letters you wrote..." she began, rubbing an eye with her fist.

Darkwing started. He barely managed to ask. "What? When?"

"(Sniff) Two days ago... while you were out, I snooped around your room for birthday presents..."

Darkwing's expression turned stern, and he slowly heaved out a sigh. "Gosalyn… How many times have I warned you not to go nosing through other people's private property? Those letters were not supposed to be read in their current state. They're only drafts! And..." He paused, collecting his thoughts. "I kept those drafts with the documents in case I didn't get a chance to rewrite them. I wanted to make sure you would have something tangible in..." He swallowed before finishing. "In the event of my death or disappearance..."

She sniffled again. His expression softened and he tenderly placed his hands on her shoulders, looking straight into her trembling face.

"But..." he began, waiting for her to meet his eyes, "Since you DID read them, then you might as well know... I meant everything I said about you in those letters. You ARE my hero."

His own eyes teared around a faint but proud smile.  
>"I see who you are and what you're becoming and I... I can't tell you how much I marvel at you! You're an amazing person. You're smart, beautiful, witty, and you have so much strength! I couldn't hold a candle next to you..."<p>

Gosalyn leaned back a little to look up at him, wondering why he had paused. The full effect of his words hadn't sunk in yet.

He took a shaky breath and spoke under his breath.  
>"I was actually jealous of you, if you can believe that... At the tender age of nine, you were doing more in the name of justice than I could even dream of when I was that age. What took me years to build up, you already had in natural ability and sheer indomitable spirit. Seeing you upstage my hard-won image..."<p>

He shook his head, determined not to let her know just how much she had gotten under his skin. He was the one with the ego and that was his problem to deal with...at a later date. He forced a smile and continued.  
>"Never mind... The important thing for you to take away from this conversation is that I do respect you. Not just as a hero, but as a person. It's just that –"<p>

His beak shook a little as he struggled to put words together. She tilted her head quizzically and he stroked her chin with a knuckle, smiling at her expression.  
>"You only have a few more years to be a kid. I want to make sure you enjoy them the way you're supposed to. You'll be an adult the rest of your life, but you only get to play and explore your talents in a structured world for a short time. I don't want you to grow up too soon. I've already missed out on the first nine years of your life, and I don't want to miss the rest. So I try to protect you."<p>

He wrapped his arms around her, his cape falling around her shoulders and enfolding her in a wing-like cocoon.

She leaned against him, allowing herself to relax.

He stroked her hair with one hand and continued his heart-felt train of thought.  
>"If I could, I'd stop time just so you can play and laugh and be happy forever. I realize I'm being selfish thinking that way, but I can't help it. I love you, Kiddo. And I really am proud of you, more than anything. I always have been and I always will be, no matter what. You are my daughter, Gosalyn. I couldn't ask for a more precious gift."<p>

Gosalyn wiped her eyes dry, offering a watery smile. "Thanks, Dad..."

Darkwing smiled back, stood up, and reached his hand out to her. She took it, and he helped her get up.

"So...Ready to greet your adoring fans?" he asked in a chipper tone.

Gosalyn stopped short. "Huh?"

"Well, I expect Mr. McDuck and his nephews, and Mr. Gearloose, would like to have a chat with us before we head home. And...we still have a matter of secret identity to deal with. I can't take you home while we're both in costume! Ha! Can you imagine the tabloids if Darkwing Duck was seen driving a station wagon!"

Gosalyn chuckled, looking at her cheap imitation Darkwing suit. She peeled it off and started to wad it up before remembering it belonged to Louie. She tried folding it nicely, but it still looked like a mess.

Darkwing shook his head affectionately and took the costume from her, expertly creasing it into a pocket-sized package. He handed it back to her.

She smiled appreciatively and accepted it. Then a thought occurred to her and she looked at him curiously.

"Speaking of transportation...how did you get here? This isn't exactly a shuttle stop on the Duckburg bus route..."

Darkwing grinned a little sheepishly.

"Well...I, uh..." he lowered his voice. "I drove...the...station wagon..."

When Gosalyn realized what he was referring to, she burst out laughing. "You drove? In that? Hahaha! What about your 'image'?"

"Well, I was...incognito at the time. What's the big deal?" he shrugged.

Gosalyn chuckled some more before calming herself down. "Nothing, Dad... I'm glad you made it, regardless of how you got here." She hugged him again before asking. "But how did you find this place? FOWL didn't exactly advertise their location..."

"I don't suppose it'd hurt to divulge a little secret..." Darkwing began. "I put tracers under the insoles of your sneakers."

Noticing the withering glare she shot him, he waved his hands defensively.  
>"Not to keep tabs on your whereabouts. I only activate the Darkwing tracer in emergencies. See?"<p>

He produced the tracker from a jacket pocket and switched it on, showing two blips side by side. He promptly turned it off and stowed it away.

"I keep it with my spare gun and costume so I don't fall under the temptation to use it while you're away from home. Anyway... Once I located you, I changed and drove over here..." he smirked.

Gosalyn chuckled again, still amused by the image of Darkwing Duck driving the station wagon... As for the tracking device he'd planted on her without her knowledge... She was going to have to have a chat with her father about that later on. A long chat.

Darkwing wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gestured down the hill. "After you, Dear."

She smirked and gestured forward playfully. "Old people first, Dad."

"Hey hey hey! I am NOT old!"

"Whatever you say..." Gosalyn grinned, jogging ahead of him. "See you at the bottom!"

"Hey, no fair!" He hurried to catch up, scooping her under one arm and carrying her, laughing, the rest of the way to the ground-level entrance of the FOWL compound.

He set her down and panted for a second, smiling victoriously.

"H, h, how was that for an old duck, huh?" he teased.

"That was nothing! Let's see you run back up and carry Donald AND Gyro down!" Gosalyn ribbed, feeling much more like her old self now.

"Fine. YOU carry ME back first!" Darkwing ruffled her hair.

"Nice try, but I think I'd much rather stay right here..."

"Thanks..." He said sarcastically.

"Speaking of the guys..." Gosalyn looked around. "Where are they?"

Darkwing was about to respond when they heard sirens wailing through the forest.

"Does that answer your question...?" He arched a brow at her. She shrugged. He smirked and strode out to meet the cops. "Well, looks like it's explanation time."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

An hour or so later, (well past most citizens' bed time) a squad car pulled up in front of McDuck Manor.

Scrooge, Daisy, Launchpad, and the triplets, spilled out of the house, anxious for news. Even Fenton was there, after a few hours of working off the Instaboost formula by cleaning the mansion and counting everything in sight until both his body and the Gizmosuit finally gave out. He was back on his feet by sheer willpower and some help from Duckworth, and he was just as eager for news as the others. They all watched Gyro climb out of the vehicle and started peppering him with questions until Donald stepped into sight.

The triplets tackle hugged him and Daisy helped him to his feet. Donald grinned and accepted their affection while Scrooge, Fenton, and Launchpad turned to the police and Gyro for an explanation. Gyro started explaining and a detective finished, saying it was the biggest arrest in Duckburg history. The triplets pulled away from Donald to listen keenly. Daisy put her hands on her hips.

"Figures..." She muttered. "The headlining story of the night and I miss it..."

"But where's DW?" Launchpad asked Gyro nervously, looking for two more heads to appear in the next squad car.

"He should be here any moment. I was going to rig a vehicle together for him from some spare parts laying around FOWL's headquarters, but he'd already left by the time the police finished questioning me..." Gyro answered.

Gosalyn climbed out of the next squad car. The triplets noticed her first and rushed to her.

"Gosalyn! Where've you been!" "How'd you escape?" "What happened?" The brothers asked as one.

Gosalyn grinned sarcastically. "I'm fine, thanks for asking..."

Scrooge marched over to Gosalyn and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Look at me," he said in a tone that left no room for argument. She obeyed and he studied her under the floodlight. "You look right tired, lass. Are ye alright?"

Before she could reply, a voice answered behind them.  
>"Everyone is back safe and sound thanks to Darkwiiing Duck!"<p>

Scrooge released Gosalyn and turned around. They saw the familiar caped silhouette backlit by vehicle headlights.

Daisy pulled out her recorder and spoke into it. "Note to self: research Darkwing Duck. Possible interviewees: Launchpad McQuack, said sidekick, and Gosalyn Mallard, relation unknown."

She then stepped forward and held the recorder in front of Darkwing. "Mr. Duck, what was your part in tonight's events?"

"Well, I was near the area when I got a call from my sidekick informing me a nephew of Mr. McDuck's had been kidnapped. Naturally, using my brilliant logic and deduction, I..."

While Darkwing bragged about himself, the nephews questioned Gosalyn.

"What really happened with you and Uncle D?" Dewey asked.

"Yeah, and how did Gyro get involved?" Huey asked.

"I'll let you read about it in the morning paper..." she yawned, suddenly longing to call it a night. This night-time vigilante stuff was rough. She stretched and felt the bow and quiver she still had slung on her back.

"Here," she handed Huey the bow and quiver and Dewey the bracer. She gave Louie a folded purple square of cheap nylon fabric. He stared at it in confusion before grinning and nodding in understanding. He tucked it into his shorts pocket for safekeeping.

Dewey and Huey were dumbfounded by the objects in their hands. They both asked as one.  
>"Where did you find these?"<p>

"Eh, I told Louie I wanted to do some target practicing..." she shrugged noncommittally.

"In the dark?" Dewey asked.

"Sure," Gosalyn shrugged again. "Cuts down on the moth population..."

By now, Darkwing had reached a point in his narration that Donald could add to and Donald seized the opportunity to relay his experience.

Darkwing was visibly annoyed. He stepped away from the pair and crossed his arms, grumbling something about exaggerating and boasting. Gosalyn gave him a "Look who's talking..." glare. He caught the look and started to argue, but stopped when he saw the extent of Gosalyn's fatigue. His paternal instincts kicked in and he looked for an opportunity to get away so he could get her to bed.

Deciding he wasn't going to interrupt Donald's exuberant narrative, Darkwing backed away and started to creep down the driveway. The sound of a throat being cleared behind him startled him. He turned around to find Duckworth nearby, holding a tray with a glass of ice and a pitcher.

"Would you care for a drink, Sir...?" the butler asked placidly.

"Huh? Oh! Thanks, but no thanks. I need to talk to..."

"Darkwing!" Fenton called out, hurrying over to him. "Wait up!"

"Speaking of which..." Darkwing smirked, resting his hands on his hips. "Greetings, Citizen. How may I assist you?"

Fenton looked puzzled for a moment before smiling in understanding. Fenton knew Drake and Darkwing, but technically speaking Darkwing only knew Gizmoduck. The Pekin duck adjusted his ever-present tie and stepped closer.

"I just wanted to say 'hi' and 'thank you' for your help! The city of Duckburg is indebted to you."

After glancing to make sure Duckworth and all the others were out of hearing range, he added. "I'm just sorry Gizmoduck couldn't be there to back you up. He, er, was a little indisposed at the time..."

"Ha! Darkwing Duck doesn't need back up!" Darkwing started to brag but he noticed Fenton's face fall and he stopped his charade. "I mean...I, uh, hope he's...feeling...better."

Fenton brightened. "Thanks, Wingy..."

Gyro approached the caped canard and proffered his hand.

"Thanks for all your help back there. It's a good thing you were in town! I'm sure Donald and I could have handled things on our own, but having you there got us all out faster."

Darkwing wasn't sure if he should be flattered by the gratitude or insulted by the implication that his services wouldn't have been needed. He accepted the hand shake and went along with the moment.

"And it was good thinking on your part, using the facility's air conditioning freon to take out the chameleon... 'Course I could have handled her without the help..." he regarded his fingers nonchalantly, only to have his eyes go directly to the bandage. Disturbed by the reminder, he tucked his hand behind his back, putting it effectively out of mind. Recovering from his momentary lapse in composure, he stretched and put on a show of fatigue.

"-YAWN- Well, I'd better be off. It was nice working with you again, Mr. Gearloose..."

Helper popped up from behind Gyro's hat and waved at him. Darkwing was momentarily confounded but he forced a smile and gave a slight wave in return. The bulb incandesced a shade brighter than usual, as if the darn thing were blushing.

Darkwing turned to walk away and called back.

"Nice robot you got there! Maybe you ought to make one with a mouth next time!"

Gyro gasped. "Oh my sprockets, you're right! Come on, Helper! We'd better get started!"

He started walking down the driveway at a brisk pace, clearly determined to work on improvements as soon as possible.

While Darkwing was still in hearing range, Scrooge turned to Gosalyn.  
>"By the way, lass, I've been in touch with your father. He said his business meeting ended sooner than he thought and he's on his way over."<p>

"Great!" Gosalyn grinned appreciatively around a yawn.

Darkwing glanced furtively over his shoulder and Scrooge gave him a conspiratorial wink. The crime fighter smiled in return and jogged into the woods, disappearing from their sight.

In an impossibly quick turnaround, a familiar blue station wagon pulled up the drive. Drake Mallard soon hopped out with a worried expression.

"Hey, I saw the cops pulling out of the driveway. Is everyone alright?" He asked as Gosalyn greeted him with a hug.

"Everything's fine, Drake," Scrooge said warmly.

"Hey there, Mr. Mallard!" Dewey smiled as the group turned to face him. "Guess what? Gosalyn and Uncle D were kidnapped and saved by someone from your city!"

Playing along, Drake gasped and squeezed Gosalyn protectively. "Kidnapped! Gosalyn! Are you alright? What happened?"

"Don't worry, Mr. M!" Louie piped up. "Darkwing Duck saved the day! With some help from our uncle Donald..." he smiled and hugged his uncle.

"Awww..." Donald smiled, returning the hug.

"'Darkwing Duck!' What was he doing in Duckburg?" Drake acted like he was a little alarmed by the knowledge.

"I asked him to come," Scrooge replied a little sharply, playing along. He defended the crime fighter as if Drake had insulted Darkwing. "Giz'maduck needed some time off. There's few I'd trust with the job of protecting mah money, and Darkwing Duck is one of them."

Drake was basking in the praise, but he kept a cool demeanor. "Really? That's putting a lot of faith behind a guy dressed like a robber..."

"Oh, don't worry, Drake. My trust is well-placed."

"Drake!" Launchpad called out. "There ya are...Uh, I mean...back so soon?"

"As Mr. McDuck said, my, um, meeting adjourned sooner than expected. So! How was the...um...guy you were supposed to pick up at the airport?" Drake fumbled. It seemed like yesterday afternoon had been weeks ago!

"Oh, everything went smoothly! I got the Count back here in no time! We caught up on old times for Daisy's interview, and the three of us had a late dinner at Mr. McDee's restaurant. Duckworth dropped the Count off at his hotel a couple of hours ago. And...well, the boys and I have been catching up since!" Launchpad grinned in the direction of the triplets.

"Ah..." Drake muttered. Silently, he thought "That explains why they're not in bed..."

He glanced at Gosalyn again and saw she was about to fall asleep on her feet. He smiled fondly and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, as much to support her as to wake her up.

"Well, I guess I'll pack up the munchkin and her things and head back home."

"You're leaving?" Scrooge, Donald, the triplets, and even Launchpad exclaimed.

Drake smiled, slightly embarrassed. "Yeah...it's a little late for a hotel... And after the night I've had, I'm not going to be able to sleep for a couple of hours..."

"You could stay here with us!" Huey gestured toward the mansion.

"Yeah! We've barely gotten to know either one of you guys yet!" Dewey piped up.

Scrooge read something in Drake's expression and turned to his family. "Now, now, lads. I'm certain we'll be seein' the Mallards again soon. Isn't that right, Drake?"

Drake smiled proudly. "Sure, why not? We'll have to come back sometime during baseball season..."

"Sounds good..." Gosalyn yawned.

"I'll say..." Launchpad seconded with a yawn of his own, looking just as sleepy as Gosalyn.

Drake bustled his tired family to the waiting station wagon, encouraging everyone to say their goodbyes.

The triplets each shook Gosalyn's hand (without wiping off afterwards. Apparently they'd formed a second opinion about girls), and they shook Drake's hand before giving Launchpad a farewell hug.

Scrooge, Daisy, and even Donald hugged Gosalyn, wishing her a safe trip home and a good rest. Fenton, and even Duckworth (bearing Gosalyn's luggage), joined them in shaking hands with Drake and Launchpad.

"Bye, Mr. Duckworth. Sorry about givin' ya the cold shoulder earlier..." Drake said with a sheepish grin as he loaded the bags in the back of the vehicle.

"No offense taken, Sir. Have a safe drive home..." Duckworth smiled warmly.

"Will do." Drake glanced at the other well-wishers saying bye to Gos and LP and leaned over to whisper. "By the way... You can drop the 'Sir.' I'm not your superior. If anything, I should be catering to you, considering you've got to be eligible for retirement benefits soon... No offense."

Duckworth's smile broadened. "Don't worry about me, Sir. I work for Mr. McDuck because I enjoy it. And, again, none taken..."

"Okay," Drake smiled and shook his hand. "Well, guess I'll be seeing ya..."

"I shall look forward to the day." Duckworth replied, firmly shaking his hand and taking his leave.

"See ya, Drakeroonie!" Fenton called. "Bye, Gos. Later, Launchpad!"

"Bye, guys! Sure was good seeing all of you again!" Launchpad waved from the passenger's seat.

Donald followed Drake to the driver's seat. "Goodbye, Drake! Nice chatting wit' ya!" Donald added.

"Likewise, Don... Likewise..." Drake smiled to himself.

The Duckburg crew waved goodbye until they could no longer see the taillights before heading to their respective rooms and calling it a day.

Drake kept his eyes on the road until Duckburg was behind him. He glanced in the rearview mirror and smiled. Gosalyn had fallen fast asleep, her beak ajar and her head rolling gently with the car's movement.

Launchpad had also zonked out, his face pressed against the window, fogging it up with his breath.

With both of his passengers snoring softly, Drake hummed to keep himself awake. He realized he was humming the melody of the Waddlemeyer Lullaby, as he called it, and glanced back at Gosalyn again. She was dead to the world for the time being. He smiled again and softly sang some of the words.

"Rest your head, Little Girl Blue, come paint your dreams on your pillow. I'll be near to chase away fear, so sleep now and dream 'till tomorrow. I'll be near to chase away fear, so sleep now and dream 'till tomorrow..."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Aloysius and Edward Sharp joined Agent Zeta in their central command room, buried deep underground well away from any major city. Zeta stood with her arms behind her back, listening to the police reports. None of their men had escaped their Duckburg base. It was a complete and utter disaster and a hard hit for FOWL.

Aloysius looked at his brother questioningly. Edward ran a hand over his bald head and approached Agent Z.  
>"What now? Do we go after that foolhardy inventor?"<p>

"Forget him! We have more pressing matters right now!" Aloysius snapped at him. "Isn't that right, Agent Z?"

She didn't move to reply. After several long moments, the brothers came to the conclusion she was not going to answer them. However, just as they were going to leave her to her thoughts, they heard her sigh.

"What choice do we have, Agents...?" she replied. "We move the remainder of our operations to St. Canard. Our other operatives may have some measure of success in their missions. Meanwhile, we'll cut off all ties to this incident..."

"You don't mean...?" Edward gasped.

"Precisely, Agent E... We'll leave your cousin to his own devices..."

The brothers sighed. At least Zeta wasn't ordering them to kill their own flesh and blood...

"And IF Mr. Sharp does attempt to use our resources or facilities for his purposes again," Zeta glowered at the monitors. "He will NOT be given a second chance..."

The icy delivery of the words left the brothers with no doubt as to what she intended.

* * *

><p>Later, back home on Avian Way...<p>

"Eh, eh, eh...it's good to be home," Drake breathed in deeply.

"You said it, Dad..." Gosalyn agreed sleepily. She could hardly keep her eyes open. She glanced at her watch. No wonder... She'd been awake for almost twenty one hours. Not unusual in the life of a crime fighter but a long haul for a kid. Even an eleven year old one...

"Yeah..." Launchpad stretched after setting their (unused) luggage in the hall. "Been a busy day... Glad I napped when I did! It was good seeing the Count and all, and getting interviewed by Daisy wasn't all that bad either..." he grinned a little sheepishly.

"'Interviewed'? For what?" Drake asked him curiously.

"On my first visit to Mount Dumas with Mr. McDee and the kids. We were there to help overthrow Roy's evil twin."

"Oh." Drake said flatly, disappointed that there hadn't been any questions pertaining to his alter ego.

"Well, I hate to say it, but I'm ready for bed. 'Night, Dad..." Gosalyn yawned.

"Just a moment, Gos...I have something for you..." Drake said eagerly. He hopped into a spinning chair and took off.

Gosalyn rubbed the sleep out if her eyes and looked at Launchpad questioningly.

He grinned and shrugged.

"I don't know what he's up to. DW is kinda secretive at times... But I think it has something to do with your birthday..." Launchpad yawned again. "Boy am I bushed... I'm gonna head up. G'night, Gos!" He gave her a hug. "Happy birthday, little buddy..."

"Thanks, Launchpad," she smiled, hugging him back. He waved goodbye and went upstairs, leaving her to her thoughts.

She'd almost forgotten, again, that today... Well, technically yesterday, had been her birthday. She thought about some of the things she'd gotten to see and do. She'd gotten a lot, really. Not much present wise, but lots of memories... Including some she hoped she could forget...

Shaking her head, she turned her thoughts to a more pleasant subject. Presents... Was her dad finally going to give her a real birthday present? And where did he stash it? She'd checked the tunnel the day before yesterday. There weren't any hiding places between the house and the bridge, other than the crawl spaces immediately around the mechanisms that worked the track and the vacuum under the elevating platform leading up into the bridge tower.

Drake returned moments later with his arms full of brightly wrapped presents.

"Keen gear! Is all that for me?" Gosalyn asked eagerly, immediately forgetting her fatigue.

"Of course! Unless you happen to know any other birthday girls around here..." Drake looked slyly around the room.

Gosalyn snatched as many goodies as she could from his hands and sat down. She shredded the paper on the biggest one first and gasped. It was a Quackstation player, complete with all the controls! And it was even newer than the one Scrooge's nephews had. She looked up at Drake in askance.

He grinned. "Thought I'd forgotten your wish list? I had to pull a few strings, but this is officially the first Quackstation Seven in our region. Mr. McDuck added you to his list of trial gamers for the future, but this equipment is guaranteed to be glitch free. Only the best is good enough for my cutie wutie gooty pie..." he smiled humorously.

"Oh, Daaad..." she grinned.

She tore open the rest of her presents, finding every game and video she had asked for, plus the latest CD from her favorite rock band and a new jersey with the word SPIRIT custom-stenciled across the back. There was also a comic book with a card from Launchpad on it. Her smile broadened.

Just as she started gathering her horde to take to her room, Drake produced one last gift he'd held behind his back.

Wondering what else he could possibly give her when she had everything she'd wanted, she almost reverently tore the paper. What she saw at first confused her. Then she jumped up with a shout.

"Yahoo! Yippee! Major league awesome! I've got my own costume!"

"Not just a costume..." Drake corrected, picking up the box and unfolding the hunter green cape and purple jacket. "I had Dr. Bellum double coat these with her Tuffguard spray. It's the same thing that saved my life when I took that bullet meant for Bushroot..." Drake looked thoughtful for a moment before clearing his throat and continuing. "It is bullet, flame, water, tear, impact, and wrinkle resistant. I realize I can't stop you every time you take it upon yourself to barge in on my heroics..."

Gosalyn shot him a glare but he just smirked wryly in response and continued.  
>"...So I took every precaution I could to keep you safe. You'll also find extra strength bowstrings in the upper left pocket and a taser. I don't want you using that for anything other than an emergency, so that means no practical jokes!" he shook his finger at her, his expression a combination of amusement and seriousness.<p>

Gosalyn crossed her arms, but couldn't quite hide her smirk. Practical jokes were the last thing on her mind right now.

"I also took the liberty of tailoring this to grow with you." Drake turned a hem on the jacket inside out so she could see the extra fabric extending past the stitching. "The cape and shoes will need replacing as you outgrow them, but the important thing is that you'll be covered."

He drew her hat out from under the box's lid and tapped on it to prove that it was also coated in Tuffguard spray. It would serve the purpose of a helmet without the added weight or bulk.

Gosalyn took everything from his hands and donned her costume, twirling her cape proudly. The fabric felt stiffer and slightly heavier with the spray on it, but it still moved with her and it didn't weigh her down. She tilted her hat at a jaunty angle and grinned up at her father.

"Quiverwing Quack, at your service, Darkwing," she said with a flourish.

"Ha ha. Very funny," he arched a brow at her. "Just remember, Gos. This is a privilege, not a promise. You may accompany me on patrol and minor missions so long as you finish your homework and study for your tests beforehand. There will be no crime fighting during the school week, and weekends are on a weekly basis. Prove to me that you've finished your schoolwork and you can join me."

Gosalyn frowned slightly and Drake crossed his arms. "You can't focus on school if you're worn out from crime fighting and vice versa. You will have to know your limits. It will be a challenge worthy of any superhero, juggling civic responsibilities day in and day out, but do a good job and someday you'll be the hero you want to be."

Gosalyn started to ask if that meant she would get to do solo work, but Drake remembered something else he wanted to bring up.

"You will have to complete regular training regimens before I let you out on the street. Fighting crime requires that you always be on top of your game both physically and mentally. And emotional and spiritual levels, too. But...given that you'll have most of this summer to practice, I think it's safe to say St. Canard will be much safer on the weekends, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah..." Gosalyn grinned. Then she frowned in memory. "Hey wait a minute...You told me earlier I was too young to fight crime! What changed your mind?"

Drake chuckled warmly. "Hehe, I didn't. This was my plan all along..."

"To give me back my own costume?"

"Well, that..." he admitted. He smiled gently. "But I wanted to make sure I had your full attention. Had I given it to you this morning you would have spent the whole day looking for an opportunity to use it. I wanted you to enjoy being a kid a little longer before I asked you to act like an adult. Besides, if I had said I thought you were ready, you would have gone off this morning looking for your costume and this wouldn't have been a surprise!"

"So I really get to be a hero?" she asked eagerly, her eyes wide and bright.

His warm smile was answer enough even before he held out his arms for a hug. She practically jumped into his embrace.

"You already are. You've been my hero all along..." he said softly in her hair.

Gosalyn hugged her dad, her hero, a little harder and said the only words that came to mind. "Thanks, Dad."

He ruffled her hair. "You're welcome, Sweetie. Happy birthday, Gos."


	22. Reference List

**Reference List**

Donald Duck comics: _"Three Dirty Little Ducks," "Awash in Success,"_ etc. Both by Carl Barks. _"The Three Caballeros Ride Again,"_ etc. By Don Rosa. Also _The Duck Avenger, aka "Paperinik"_ and kaBOOM! Studios _"Double O Duck"_

Donald Duck cartoons:_ "Sea Scouts," "Donald's Nephews," "Truant Officer Donald," "Clock Cleaners," etc._

Ducktales cartoon references: _"Duck in the Iron Mask," "Ducky Horror Picture Show," "Mickey Mouse, Donald, and Goofy in: The Three Musketeers"_

Darkwing Duck cartoon references: _"Darkly Dawns the Duck," "To Calm a Chameleon," "Time and Punishment," "Whiffle While You Work," "Stressed to Kill," "The Quiverwing Quack," "Slime Ok, You're Ok," "Toys Czar Us," "In Like Blunt," etc._

Darkwing Duck fan fiction: _"Different as Night and Day"_, by Bookworm Gal; _"Weakness and Sacrifices,"_ by Celeste38; _"Guardian"_, by Borgqueen, and lots of others, including Icequeenkitty and Irual. I haven't read much fanfic recently, but I read a boatload last year and some of the ideas floating around in my head were inspired by them.

Darkwing Duck comics: kaBOOM! _"The Duck Knight Returns_" and _"Crisis of Infinite Darkwings"_

Gyro comic: _"Gyro's First Invention,"_ by Don Rosa

Quack Pack cartoon: _"Island of No Good"_

_Once again, Disney owns all the characters and settings. _

_Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it as much as BeecroftA and I enjoyed working on it. Stay tuned for updates on the next in the series "A Hero's Ultimatum."  
><em>


End file.
